Anjos de Luz
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? Cap 15, postado! Acreditem! Milagre!
1. Sentimentos envoltos em várias dúvidas

**Notas**** da Autora:**
    
    Oi galera! Tudo bem? Estou escrevendo mais um fic de romance, quero homenagear todos os animes que mais gosto, com um fic especial de natal ou de ano novo! Só que o natal já passou, então considerem isto como um presente atrasado de natal, tudo bem? Ah, e Syaoran se escreve assim, peço desculpas pelo outro fic que escrevi o nome do vitaminado e tudo de bom do Li errado! Sem mais conversas, boa leitura!
    
    **Obs 1:** Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...
    
    **Obs 2:** Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...
    
    **Obs 3:** Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus (Por que se fossem, o lindo, gostoso e todo maravilhoso do Syaoran seria meu, mas...), isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.
    
    **Resumo da história:** Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?
    
    () = Opinião da Autora.
    
    "" = Falas dos personagens.
    
    '' = Pensamentos dos personagens.
    
    **Anjos de luz...**
    
    Capítulo 1: Sentimentos envoltos em várias dúvidas.
    
                   A neve fazia companhia aquele ser solitário... Várias pessoas andavam pelas ruas amontoadas de gente á procura das últimas coisas para a noite tão especial que viria em breve... Sentia-se isolada no meio de tantos rostos, completamente perdida em seus vários sentimentos... Crianças sorriam aos seus pais em total alegria, que refletiam em seus olhos repletos de inocência... Até que uma delas, toma sua atenção, até então, coberta de lembranças, momentos dos quais preferia ter esquecido...
    
    Hijo – "Tia Sakura, amanhã é natal! Não é legal?!".
    
    Sakura – "Sim, meu amor... É ótimo!".
    
    Hijo – "O que será que vou ganhar de presente?".
    
    Sakura – "Você se comportou neste ano?".
    
    Hijo – "Claro, tia Sakura! Você não viu?!".
    
    Sakura – "Sim, meu anjo... É claro que vi, mas, não estava com vocês todo o tempo, não é mesmo?".
    
    Hijo – "É verdade... Mas, eu me comportei bem sim!".
    
    Sakura – "Então, papai Noel com certeza concederá o que pediu á ele...".
    
                   Hijo sorriu para sua acompanhante com extrema alegria, ela sempre vinha visitá-lo no orfanato... Agora com mais freqüência, pois, as crianças do orfanato estavam preparando uma apresentação especial na igreja para aquele final de ano. De repente em meio á caminhada dos dois pelo orfanato, Sakura ouve seu telefone celular tocando...
    
    Sakura – "Alô?".
    
    Tomoyo – "Oi Sakura, sou eu, Tomoyo! Tudo bem?".
    
    Sakura – "Sim, estou bem...".
    
    Tomoyo – "Ah, minha amiga não parece... Está tão desanimada...".
    
    Sakura – "Não se preocupe, vou ficar bem... E você, como está?".
    
    Tomoyo – "Estou bem, como vão os preparativos para a apresentação das crianças?".
    
    Sakura – "Está tudo quase pronto, só faltam alguns detalhes com o microfone e a luz, mas, quanto á isso, estou providenciando...".
    
    Tomoyo – "Vai ser na igreja mesmo?".
    
    Sakura – "Sim, e não imagina como as crianças estão ansiosas! Mas, acredito que será um maravilhoso espetáculo!".
    
    Tomoyo – "Eu imagino! Ah, Eriol já chegou! Falei com ele sobre a apresentação e ele está ansioso em comparecer...".
    
    Sakura – "Que ótimo, Tomoyo! Fico muito feliz!".
    
    Tomoyo – "Bom, o Eriol estava pensando em levar um amigo para ver, o que você acha?".
    
    Sakura – "Tudo bem, mas, não cheguem muito tarde, pois, a igreja vai estar lotada. Sabe como é, este evento é tradição aqui...".
    
    Tomoyo – "Claro, Sakura, eu entendi perfeitamente!".
    
    Sakura – "O Eriol está aí?".
    
    Tomoyo – "Não, ele foi buscar o amigo no aeroporto... Por que? Você queria falar com ele?".
    
    Sakura – "Não, nada de importante... Quando ele vier aqui hoje, eu falo com ele.".
    
    Tomoyo – "Então, tudo bem! Sakura, tenho que resolver umas coisas aqui, vou ter que desligar!".
    
    Sakura – "Tudo bem, qualquer coisa, liga.".
    
    Tomoyo – "Tá bom! Então, daqui á pouco a gente se vê!".
    
    Sakura – "Tchau!".
    
    * * *
    
                   Um vulto avista o aeroporto repleto de reencontros, sorrisos e lágrimas de felicidade entre as pessoas... Ele, por sua vez, se sentia deslocado quanto aquilo, uma enorme tristeza havia o trazido ali. Não sabia quem estava certo ou errado naquela discussão, mas, antes de seu orgulho, era um homem de palavra, simplesmente não podia deixar as respostas no ar...
    
                   Muitos problemas tinham o atingido, crescendo ainda mais sua angústia e sua dor, ele era forte, mas, ás vezes, sentia-se desfalecer lentamente com suas dúvidas... Eram muitas responsabilidades que assumia há alguns dias atrás, dias que definitivamente, queria apagar de sua memória... Ia ao Japão resolver um de seus conflitos e tentar descobrir o que houve, para que assim, seus sentimentos não ficassem tão confusos...
    
    Eriol – "Finalmente chegou, meu amigo...".
    
                   O vulto vira-se de costas e lá encontra os olhos esquadrinhadores de Eriol, o fitando como se pedisse explicação sobre o ocorrido há dois meses atrás, mas, nem ele mesmo sabia a resposta de suas perguntas... Na realidade sabia, estava com coragem para seguir sua vida, mas, lhe era extremamente difícil depois de tudo o que havia passado...
    
    Vulto – "Foi uma longa viagem...".
    
    Eriol – "Já sabe o que vai fazer?".
    
    Vulto – "Sim, vou procurá-la! É o único jeito de resolver este problema...".
    
    Eriol – "Tem certeza que é isso que quer?".
    
    Vulto – "Não tenho dúvidas, não posso ser manipulado pelas pessoas, tenho que viver a minha vida sem a intromissão de ninguém...".
    
    Eriol – "Mas, sabe muito bem que isso gerará conflitos...".
    
    Vulto – "Estou disposto á enfrenta-los, Eriol... Não há mais ninguém que possa impedir minhas realizações, ninguém...".
    
    Eriol – "Então vamos, temos uma noite longa...".
    
    Vulto – "O que quer dizer com isso, Eriol?".
    
    Eriol – "Logo você vai entender, meu amigo... Vamos, então.".
    
                   O homem apenas o seguiu em silêncio, Eriol sabia que não podia forçá-lo á nada, mas, não podia deixar o amigo se afundar mais em sua dor... Imaginava o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, mas, como seu amigo, iria tentar fazer o possível para ajudá-lo á superar sua grande perda...
    
    * * *
    
                   Sakura chegava cansada mais uma vez em casa, agora com muita razão diga-se de passagem... Ela passara o dia inteiro treinando as crianças para o coral, mas, apesar de cansada estava muito feliz... Uma de suas maiores alegrias era cuidar e conviver com crianças, era sua vocação... Com elas, sentia-se renovada, mesmo depois de ter tido muitos problemas... Problemas, que a cada dia que passava á acompanhavam continuamente...
    
    Sakura – "Cheguei papai!".
    
    Fujitaka – "Olá filha! Como foi o ensaio?".
    
    Sakura – "Foi ótimo! Tenho certeza que dará tudo certo!".
    
    Fujitaka – "Bom, estou terminando o jantar... Fiz o que você mais gosta!".
    
    Sakura – "Obrigada papai! Não sei o que faria sem você!".
    
                   Fujitaka sorria com as atitudes da filha que estava no auge da mocidade, aos vinte dois anos, mostrava-se ser mais bela e moça do que nunca havia sido... Mas, em meio á tanta inocência e felicidade, sabia que a mágoa que ela guardava em seu coração seria difícil de ser curada... Agradecia aos céus por ver todos os dias sua filha em bom estado, mas, não tinha dúvidas que em sua alma ela guardava uma trépida e negra escuridão...
    
                   O fruto da desilusão batia lentamente em seu peito, não permitindo que ela pudesse seguir em frente e ser feliz... Isso matava aos poucos Fujitaka por dentro, temendo não mais ver sua filha dando um sorriso verdadeiro de satisfação, um sorriso que um crápula tinha arrancado da face de Sakura, com lágrimas de sangue...
    
    Sakura – "Pai?! Papai você está me escutando?".
    
    Fujitaka – "Desculpe Sakura, estava distraído...".
    
    Sakura – "Vou tomar um banho bem gostoso, depois jantar e sair... Não posso demorar muito... O senhor vai?".
    
    Fujitaka – "Infelizmente não, minha querida... Tenho muitas coisas para resolver da faculdade...". (O pai de Sakura neste fic, é professor de história...).
    
    Sakura – "Tudo bem, eu entendo... Se quiser posso ficar e ajudá-lo...".
    
    Fujitaka – "Claro que não, minha filha! Aquelas crianças precisam de você mais do eu, se eu precisar mesmo de você, a espero...".
    
    Sakura – "Então, vou indo...".
    
                   Sakura subiu as escadas apressada, ligou o rádio do banheiro e jogou-se na banheira exausta... Aquele era um momento relaxante, tinha que se tranqüilizar para as responsabilidades que haveriam de vir com as crianças mais tarde... Deixou se envolver pela leve brisa que passava pela janela, fechando os olhos em seguida, ouvindo lentamente á música que adentrava em seus ouvidos...
    
    **_Could be any harder_**
    
    _(The Calling)_
    
    _Você me deixou com um adeus e braços abertos_
    
    _Um corte tão profundo eu não mereço_
    
    _Você sempre foi invencível aos meus olhos_
    
    _A única coisa contra nós agora é o tempo_
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil, dizer adeus e sem você,_
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil, te ver partir, encarar a_
    
    _verdade_
    
    _Se eu tivesse só mais um dia..._
    
    _Eu deito e me perco em sorrisos_
    
    _Uma rápida restauração na minha esperança é o que preciso_
    
    _E como eu desejo que pudesse voltar no tempo_
    
    _Mas eu sei que não tenho esse poder_
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil, dizer adeus e sem você,_
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil, te ver partir, encarar a_
    
    _verdade_
    
    _Se eu tivesse só mais um dia..._
    
    _Eu pularia se tivesse chance_
    
    _Nós beberíamos e dançaríamos_
    
    _E eu ouviria cada palavra sua com cuidado,_
    
    _E se fosse sua última chance, eu sei que é,_
    
    _Porque hoje, oh, você se foi_
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil..._
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil..._
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil, dizer adeus e sem você,_
    
    _Poderia ser mais difícil..._
    
    _Se eu tivesse só mais um dia..._
    
    _Só mais um dia..._
    
    _Como areia nos meus pés,_
    
    _O cheiro do doce perfume_
    
    _Você fica comigo pra sempre, baby!_
    
    _Eu não queria que você fosse,_
    
    _Eu não queria que você fosse,_
    
    _Eu não queria que você fosse embora..._
    
    _Pra te tocar outra vez,_
    
    _Com a vida em suas mãos,_
    
    _Isso não poderia ser mais difícil..._
    
    _Difícil..._
    
                   A música tem o seu fim, e seus olhos verdes estão repletos de tristeza e melancolia, lágrimas quentes os envolvem relembrando de momentos que não podia esquecer... Por que tinha que sofrer daquela maneira? Por que não podia ser simplesmente feliz? Essas perguntas fervilhavam em sua mente mergulhada em dúvidas, que não podia fazer nada apenas que lamentar sozinha, em meio á tanta solidão que se encontrava...
    
                   Algo á dizia que nunca seria feliz novamente, ninguém poderia apagar esta mágoa e desilusão que havia em seu frágil coração, que não suportava mais sofrer e agonizar daquela maneira doentia... Saiu da banheira desconsolada, não podia mais adiar seus compromissos, tinha que sair e encontrar suas crianças, que eram um dos maiores tesouros que existiam em sua vida...
    
    Continua...
    
    ***********************
    
    **N/A****: ******
    
    Acabou o primeiro capítulo! Eu sei que está meio confuso! Vocês estão lendo, mas, não estão entendendo nada... É para ser assim mesmo, então não liguem, vocês não vão demorar muito para entender o que está acontecendo... Este fic era para ser apenas um fanfic especial de natal, com um capítulo apenas, mas, estou com umas idéias tão boas que não poderiam ser expressas em um capítulo somente...
    
                   Bom, espero opiniões, sugestões, críticas, coisas do gênero... Portanto, e-mails pelo amor de Deus! Eu sei que este capítulo está pequeno comparando com os capítulos que escrevo, mas, é que se eu avançasse mais, iria entrar no conteúdo do próximo capítulo...
    
                   Dedico este fic, a uma maravilhosa pessoa, pois, sem ela eu nunca estaria aqui... Valeu mesmo, Kath! Eu te amo muito, minha amiga!
    
                   Não percam o próximo capítulo, garanto que estará super-interessante! Quem será o amigo que Eriol trouxe? Quais serão as aflições dele? E os problemas de Sakura? A que se devem? Tudo isso e algumas coisinhas a mais no próximo capítulo: **"Vozes repletas de esperanças"**, não percam!


	2. Vozes repeltas de esperanças

Notas da Autora:

Oi gente! Aqui estou eu de novo para mais um capítulo deste fanfic! E este promete ser muito lindo! Por que tratarei dos sentimentos dos personagens... Esta fic é mais relacionado ao coração, por isso, quem não é romântico(a), talvez não goste... Uma coisinha á dizer, estou mandando este capítulo hoje, pois, este fic será atualizado na terça, semanalmente, ok? Agradecimentos, nas notas finais ok? Boa leitura!

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus (Por que se fossem, o  Syaoran seria meu, mas... Alías, seria meu de mais ninguém! Como pode existir uma coisa tão linda como essa! Me desculpe Kenshin, mas, é verdade!), isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Sakura estava no meio do banho quando ouve uma música que toca sua alma, não só por causa da melodia, mas, também por meio da letra que a envolve completamente...

*******

Algo á dizia que nunca seria feliz novamente, ninguém poderia apagar esta mágoa e desilusão que havia em seu frágil coração, que não suportava mais sofrer e agonizar daquela maneira doentia... Saiu da banheira desconsolada, não podia mais adiar seus compromissos, tinha que sair e encontrar suas crianças, que eram um dos maiores tesouros que existiam em sua vida...

*******

Capítulo 2: Vozes repletas de esperanças.

            Flocos de neve caem sobre as ruas solitárias de Tomoeda, neste momento todas as famílias estão em reunião em suas respectivas casas para começar a ceia... Passam-se das 22:00hs, e um vulto solitário, mais um fantasma da noite, percorre o asfalto molhado, deixando um rastro de alma dolorida para trás... Tinha estacionado o veículo... Por aquele momento quis se permitir ser uma pessoa normal, andando sem rumo pelas ruas, tentando repensar o que fazer de agora em diante...

            Nas casas em que passa ouve os gritos de algumas crianças, muitas conversas entre parentes e amigos... Momentos típicos de uma época como aquela, momentos que tinha abdicado de sua vida... Era um ser infeliz, se achava indigno de permanecer vivo, indigno da palavra felicidade, sentimento tão comum neste fim de mais um ano...

            Lentamente ele permanece em sua constante sina solitária e vazia, há dois meses aquele dia tinha sido amargo, amaldiçoado... Por mais uma obra do destino duas vidas tinham sido separadas, as almas haviam sido esquecidas na linha divisória entre a vida e  a morte...

            Foi em meio á tantas dúvidas em que ele voltou ao local marcado, dessa vez, tomando coragem e entrando no recinto...

'Por que Eriol tem que fazer isso comigo?!'.

Uma igreja com requinte e ares de muitos anos vividos, muitas histórias feitas e refeitas naquele lugar guardado por seres celestes... Chegando bem perto da entrada, pôde sentir que ali emanava a paz que tanto necessitava... Um ar de segurança e ao mesmo tempo de muita melancolia se instalava ali, se sentiu um pouco confortado...

            Ficou parado em frente á entrada da igreja apenas olhando o movimento, quando sentiu uma pequena mão tocar seu braço...

Criança – "Senhor, veio assistir o coral?".

Vulto – "Sim, fui convidado...".

Criança – "Deve ser um convidado da tia Sakura...".

Vulto – "Sakura?".

Criança – "Vem, vou te levar para se sentar..."'.

Vulto – "Espere...".

            Não ouve tempo, uma linda menina já o puxava pela mão e o levava á um lugar bem perto do palco... A criança exalava felicidade e contentamento e ele apenas se deixou levar por aquele pequeno ser que começava á guiá-lo...

Sakura – "Poxa, finalmente cheguei!".

            Sakura chegava um pouco cansada, pois, estava com medo que não desse tempo para que ela viesse, estava ocupada demais em seus pensamentos... Muitas perguntas assolavam sua mente e ela simplesmente queria que não tivesse acontecido com ela...

            Tomoyo á via de longe, percebia que sua prima estava distante, coberta em pensamentos... Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, não gostava de ver Sakura neste estado melancólico... Chegou-se perto dela de mansinho lhe dando um grande sorriso...

Tomoyo – "Sakura, está pensando em que?".

Sakura – "Oi, Tomoyo! Tudo bem? Não era nada demais, estava pensando na apresentação...".

Tomoyo – "Não se preocupe... Vai tudo certo! Mas, eu estou bem... Você demorou...".

Sakura – "É que acabei ajudando o meu pai um pouco com as coisas da faculdade e esqueci da hora...".

Tomoyo – "Ah, entendo... Mas, ficou realmente muito bonita a decoração, Sakura! Também tudo o que você faz fica lindo! Além de estar muito linda hoje!".

Sakura – "Aí, para com isso Tomoyo!".

Tomoyo – "Ainda bem que eu trouxe a minha filmadora para registrar todos os momentos da minha priminha querida, que emoção!".

Sakura – "Aí, meu deus! Ah, onde está o Eriol?".

Tomoyo – "Ele disse que ia se atrasar um pouquinho, mas, que chega antes do coral se apresentar...".

Sakura – "Que legal!".

Hijo – "Tia Sakura, tia Sakura!".

Sakura – "Oi, meu amor... O que é?".

Hijo – "Vamos ensaiar agora?!".

Sakura – "Sim, vamos sim... Me dá licença, Tomoyo... A gente se vê quando acabar, certo?".

Tomoyo – "Tá bom, até mais!".

Sakura – "Tchau!".

                        'Tenho um pressentimento quanto á essa apresentação de hoje...'.

            Eriol vinha apressado com seu carro, não queria perder a apresentação de sua amiga, mas, estava muito preocupado... Seu amigo estava passando por maus momentos e queria de alguma forma confortá-lo de qualquer modo... Mas, a barreira impenetrável que seu amigo fizera, estava sendo demais para ele somente...

            Tinha pensado em pedir á ajuda de sua namorada e o fez, Tomoyo concordou em fazer algo para distraí-lo, convidando-o assim á esta apresentação, mas, via-se no rosto de seu amigo uma expressão triste... Desesperançosa, derrotada, aquilo não era típico de uma linhagem de uma família como a dele, mas, ele havia sofrido demais...

                        'Vou fazer de tudo para ajudá-lo, amigo...'.

            Com este pensamento, Eriol seguiu com o carro em direção ao seu destino...

Sakura – "Vamos crianças, está na hora de ir!".

            Algum tempo havia passado e finalmente tinha chegado a hora da apresentação tão esperada por todos os presentes... Nesta igreja, apresentação do coral era tradição e muitas pessoas esperavam por este momento...

Muitos rostos infantis naquele instante ficaram com várias expressões diferentes, alguns receosos, outros com medo e ainda alguns animados... Sakura estava com medo e ao mesmo tempo animada, sabia que aquela apresentação era muito importante para eles e por isso, ia fazer de tudo para ajudá-los no que fosse necessário...

Sakura – "Não se preocupem, vai dar tudo certo... Apenas cantem com o coração!".

            As crianças responderam um estridente sim em resposta e se dirigiram para o palco da igreja... Não era muito grande, nem muito luxuoso, mas, a arquitetura antiga dava um grande ar de superioridade que poucos notariam... O padre se aproximou do microfone para anunciar mais uma apresentação...

Padre – "Esta noite está sendo mais que especial, hoje comemoramos o dia em que Jesus nasceu para livrar todos do pecado e da morte com o seu sacrifício sagrado... Teremos mais uma apresentação nesta noite tão bela, digna de nosso senhor... O coral do orfanato: 'Pequenos corações', entrem por favor...".(Nome meio infantil, né? Me desculpe, estou com um péssimo acervo de nomes!)

*^-^* Música...
    
    _Então, isto é natal..._
    
    _(Jonh Lenon)_
    
    _Então isto é Natal_
    
    _E o que você tem feito?_
    
    _Outro ano acabou_
    
    _E um novo ano apenas começou_
    
    _E então isto é Natal_
    
    _Espero que vocês se divirtam_
    
    _Os próximos e os queridos_
    
    _Os velhos e os jovens_
    
    _Um Natal muito feliz_
    
    _E um Feliz Ano Novo_
    
    _Esperamos que seja um bom ano_
    
    _Sem nenhum medo_
    
    _E, então isto é Natal_
    
    _Para os fracos e os fortes_
    
    _Para os ricos e os pobres_
    
    _O mundo esta tão errado_
    
    _E, então Feliz Natal_
    
    _Para os negros e os brancos_
    
    _Para os amarelos e os vermelhos_
    
    _Vamos parar todas as brigas_
    
    _Um Natal muito feliz_
    
    _E um Feliz Ano Novo_
    
    _Esperamos que seja um bom ano_
    
    _Sem nenhum medo_
    
    _E, então isto é Natal_
    
    _E o que nós temos feito?_
    
    _Outro ano acabou_
    
    _E um ano novo apenas começou_
    
    _E, estão isto é Natal_
    
    _Esperamos que vocês se divirtam_
    
    _Os próximos e os queridos_
    
    _Os velhos e os jovens_
    
    _Um Natal muito feliz_
    
    _E um Feliz Ano Novo_
    
    _Esperamos que seja um bom ano_
    
    _Sem nenhum medo_
    
    _A guerra acabou, se você quiser isto_
    
    _A guerra acabou agora_
    
    _Feliz Natal_
    
    _Hare Rama, se você quiser isto_
    
    _Hare Rama, agora_
    
    _Feliz Natal_
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

            Várias palmas eram ouvidas na igreja, olhos emocionados se encontravam entre várias pessoas... Sakura enxugava o resíduo de lágrimas que tinham acabado de cair de seus olhos atrás dos bastidores do palco, pacientemente esperando á volta de seus doces tesouros...

Hijo – "Tia Sakura! Como foi?! Acha que fomos bem?!".

Sakura – "É claro, meu anjo! Foi lindo!".

            Sakura começou á levar as crianças para fora dos bastidores, elas, por sua vez, estavam maravilhadas pelo que tinham acabado de fazer e mal esperavam para que logo um ano terminasse novamente para cantarem de novo...

            O tempo passou rápido e tinha chegado o horário para a tradicional ceia, eram 00:00hs e as crianças que haviam participado estavam prontas, sentadas em frente á grande mesa estendida á todos que lá se encontravam...

            Ele observava tudo em um profundo e melancólico silêncio, esperando o momento apropriado para se aproximar de seu amigo, se despedir e ir embora... Estava cansado de conviver com tantas pessoas, queria ficar sozinho, novamente... 

'Onde você estará, Eriol?!'.

Avistou seu amigo conversando com duas mulheres. Uma estava com um vestido elegante da cor vinho com um grande decote nas costas realçando assim, as curvas bem torneadas da jovem... Sua pele alva, reavivava seus olhos numa mistura de violeta e púrpura que delineava mistério e sedução no olhar que trocava com o jovem inglês ao seu lado, discretamente...

'Deve ser a namorada dele...'.

            E ao lado daquela mulher, existia uma outra... Esta, completamente diferente... Nunca havia visto aquela mulher na sua vida, mas, teve a impressão de conhecê-la há muito tempo... Seus olhos se atracaram em desvendar os mistérios que aquele ser cercava, não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele, mas, queria apenas vê-la de longe...

'Quem será?'

Ela estava humildemente vestida, apenas com um vestido rosa claro, com um decote na frente, realçando levemente seus seios. E um corte na altura das coxas em uma das pernas, usando uma maquiagem bem colocada em seu rosto, parecendo que estava natural... 

Além de seus olhos, eram de uma cor que prendeu sua respiração por alguns instantes... Verdes, como água límpida e cristalina de uma nascente e brilhantes como uma esmeralda... Ela era sorridente, extrovertida, mas, parecia que ela escondia uma tristeza tremenda, podia sentir isso, mas, não sabia explicar o porque...

Eriol no meio da conversa, se dá conta que está sendo observado por alguém... Vira-se para o lado oposto e encontra seu amigo á encará-lo com interesse...

Eriol – "Esperem um minuto...".

Sakura – "O que houve com ele?!".

Tomoyo – "Deve ter achado o amigo dele...".

            O homem elegantemente vestido de azul colocou-se na frente de seu amigo e lhe deu um sorriso em contentamento...

Eriol – "Boa noite, meu amigo...".

Vulto – "Estive lhe procurando pela igreja e não o encontrei...".

Eriol – "Tive que ficar na empresa para resolver alguns assuntos de última hora.".

Vulto – "Algo grave?".

Eriol – "Não, nada... Não se preocupe!".

Vulto – "Tem certeza?".

Eriol – "Claro! E também não vamos nos preocupar com o trabalho agora! Te trouxe aqui para se distrair...Venha, vou lhe apresentar duas pessoas!".

Vulto – "Eriol, não estou com disposição para nada...".

Eriol – "Não deve pensar assim... Além do mais, vou lhe apresentar minha namorada! Venha comigo, não tem discussão...".

            Eriol vinha sorridente de encontro ás moças, enquanto seu amigo sentia-se muito estranho conforme á aproximação... Não entendia a razão de tanto nervosismo que estava sentindo, mas, sabia que tinha algo á ver com a mulher que havia observado de longe com mais interesse...

            Chegaram e se colocaram em frente ás jovens, Sakura ficou enrusbecida e baixou o olhar, evitando encarar o novo amigo de Eriol...

Eriol – "Bom, chegou a hora das apresentações... Meninas, este é um grande amigo meu de Hong Kong, se chama: Li Syaoran... Li, estas são Tomoyo e Sakura!".

            Era um homem másculo, de traços fortes e porte decidido... Além dos seus cabelos castanhos que eram projetados contra o vento, quando a brisa daquela noite se intensificava... Sakura observava silenciosamente todos aqueles traços, estupidamente maravilhada... Seus olhos âmbar, a enfeiticiçavam devagar, mas, por mais insano que tivesse sido aquele breve momento, teve uma sensação de que não era a primeira vez que o via, apesar de não lembrar do tal fato...

Syaoran – "Muito prazer em conhecê-las, senhoritas...".

            Li beijou a mão das duas em sinal de respeito... A de Tomoyo com carinho, pois, viu em seus olhos, muita caridade e amizade estampados neles... Além de um sorriso sincero que viu desta, respondendo gentilmente com outro sorriso leve, traço de sua personalidade impenetrável e convicta...

            Sakura encolheu-se um pouco diante á reação do jovem chinês, aguardando seu cumprimento ansiosa... Não sabia por que se sentia assim, era algo inexplicável e no momento não queria pensar muito na resposta...

'Afinal o que está acontecendo comigo?!'

            Não tardou até Li vir cumprimentá-la do mesmo modo que Tomoyo, com um beijo em uma de suas mãos... Mas, ele a observou ternamente por alguns segundos antes de terminar o ato, hipnotizando-a com o seu olhar penetrante em seus orbes âmbar repletos de mistério e um leve toque de sedução...

            Por um momento, Sakura tinha a impressão que tinha perdido o ar, perdida naquele olhar que a despia por inteiro... Num homem que jamais havia visto em sua existência, mas, que sentia que nasceu para pertencer á ele eternamente... Tentando dissipar estes pensamentos malucos de sua mente, ela suspirou pesadamente, recuperando seu fôlego, sorriu timidamente para ele e o cumprimentou...

Sakura – "É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Li...".

Continua...

*******************************

Tchan, tchan, tchan... Finalmente eles se conheceram, não é lindo?! Pois é, eu achei fofo! Mas, eu sou suspeita á falar, não é mesmo?! Por isso, peço á ajuda de vocês, me mandem sugestões, opiniões, críticas, qualquer coisinha para mim, está bem?

Para quem não entendeu, o 'vulto' desde o primeiro capítulo era o Syaoran, tá legal? Acho que essa era a única dúvida que eu podia ter deixado para vocês, qualquer outra dúvida se comunique comigo por e-mail, valeu?

Respondendo aos rewiens:

MeRRy-aNNe: Oi! Saiba que você foi a primeira que me mandou a opinião sobre o meu fic! E fico muito feliz de ter recebido sua resposta! Olha, como eu tinha dito, no início é confuso mesmo, as coisas começam a se desenrolar no cap 8 para você ter uma idéia... Então, fique bem calma, certo? Ah, e o tudo de bom do Li? Infelizmente ainda está no começo o sofrimento que ele e a Sakura vão passar... Mas, não se preocupe, eu os amo acima de tudo, tá?

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika : Olá, querida! Ha, ha, ha! O grande amigo de Eriol, né? Era meio improvável alguém não descobrir, não é? Mas, agora quem não sabia, já teve a certeza esclarecida... E muito obrigada pelo elogio, eu tento fazer o que posso para melhorar meus textos... Tente fazer o seu fic, saiba que serei uma das primeiras á ler, um grande beijo!

E um agradecimento mais que especial a minha querida Kath, pois, sem ela, nada disso seria possível... Obrigada, amiga mais uma vez por todo seu apoio e ajuda!

Não percam o próximo capítulo que creio estar mais romântico, com uma pitada á mais de Sakura e Syaoran, afinal a noite ainda não acabou, não é? O próximo capítulo será: "As estrelas por testemunha...", realmente sou muito melosa...


	3. As estrelas por testemunha

Notas da Autora:

            Ah gente, vocês não tem a mínima noção de como está sendo legal escrever este fic para mim! Eu estou tendo uma carga de vocês, leitores! Isso me anima muitíssimo! Não tenho nem palavras para agradecer... Muito obrigada! Outra coisinha importante... Este fic está postado em outro site, mas, ainda não cheguei ao final... Vou modificar algumas coisas nele, para deixar a escrita melhor... Nada que altere o rumo deste fanfic... Chega de conversa e vamos ler! Divirtam-se!

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus (Gente, sinceramente, eu só queria que me explicassem como pode um homem como o Li, existir! Aí, já imaginaram?! Vou parar de me empolgar, pois, meu marido tem ciúme!), isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Syaoran é apresentado a Tomoyo e Sakura como sendo o amigo misterioso de Eriol... Sakura e Syaoran tem a sensação nítida de já se conhecerem, mas, ambos pensam que isso é produto da imaginação deles... Enquanto, num breve cumprimento, algo alheio á eles desperta em seus jovens corações...

********

Por um momento, Sakura tinha a impressão que tinha perdido o ar, perdida naquele olhar que a despia por inteiro, num homem que jamais havia visto em sua existência, mas, que sentia que nasceu para pertencer á ele eternamente... Tentando dissipar estes pensamentos malucos de sua mente, ela suspirou pesadamente, recuperando seu fôlego, sorriu timidamente para ele e o cumprimentou...

Sakura – "É um prazer conhecê-lo senhor Li...".

********                

Capítulo 3: As estrelas por testemunha...

            Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram e ambos puderam se examinar em breves segundos... Definitivamente, era uma cena estranha de ser vista... Eles se encaravam tentando descobrir o que cada um escondia, mas, foram interrompidos por um chamado...

Kiharo – "Tia Sakura!". (Nem sei se este nome existe, inventei agora!).

Sakura – "O que foi, querida?".

Kiharo – "Estão te chamando lá na capela!".

Sakura – "Tudo bem, diga que já estou indo!".

Kiharo – "Tá bom!".

            A bela mulher de olhos verdes dá um leve sorriso em resposta á criança que, desse modo, se despede de todos. Ela volta seus olhos para os seus acompanhantes, saudando-os com um leve abaixar de sua cabeça e um terno sorriso...

Sakura – "Bom, preciso me retirar por alguns instantes... Com licença!".

Tomoyo – "Vou te esperar, Sakura!".

Sakura – "Espero não demorar muito! Até logo!".

            Assim, Sakura se retira do local... Coração estava disparado em ansiedade, coisa que ela não compreendia o motivo...

'Deve ser coisa da minha imaginação.'

            Tomoyo conversava alegremente com Eriol e Syaoran, enquanto seu namorado demonstrava muito interesse, Li estava muito alheio á conversa... Perdido nas lembranças da dona dos dois lagos cristalinos que tinha acabado de conhecer...

Eriol – "Syaoran?".

Syaoran – "O que foi, Eriol?".

Eriol – "A Tomoyo queria esperar Sakura, mas, ela não está se sentindo muito bem... E acho melhor levá-la para casa...".

Syaoran – "É alguma coisa grave?".

Eriol – "Pelo que parece, é só um mal estar... E devia parar de se preocupar tanto, vai ficar paranóico, sabia?".

Syaoran – "Tudo bem, vou tentar...".

Eriol – "Bom, ela foi se despedir de Sakura... Já vou indo para o carro, você vem?".

Syaoran – "Não se preocupe, estou de carro... Vou me despedir dela e vou também, estimo melhoras para Tomoyo...".

Eriol – "Sim, claro! Direi á ela, nos vemos amanhã na empresa?".

Syaoran – "Sem dúvidas... Até amanhã!".

Eriol – "Até!".

            Eriol se despede do amigo com um sorriso malicioso... Seu plano e o de Tomoyo já tinha se iniciado á partir daquele exato instante...

Sakura – "Mas você está bem mesmo, Tomoyo?!".

Tomoyo – "Sim, não se preocupe... É só um mal estar passageiro...".

Sakura – "Tem certeza? Estou preocupada...".

Tomoyo – "Ora Sakura, não fique assim! Qualquer coisa, o Eriol estará comigo!".

Sakura – "Ah, é verdade!".

Tomoyo – "Não quer ir conosco?".

Sakura – "Ainda tenho algumas coisas para ver aqui, depois eu vou! Além do mais, meu pai me emprestou o carro...".

Tomoyo – "Que bom! Estava preocupada pensando em como iria embora sozinha...".

Sakura – "Aí, Tomoyo! Você passa mal e ainda se preocupa comigo?!".

Tomoyo – "Mas, você acha que algum dia eu vou deixar de me preocupar com a minha priminha querida?!".

Sakura – "Aí, aí, aí! Você não muda!".

Tomoyo – "Bom, eu tenho que ir... A gente se vê antes do dia trinta e um, certo?".

Sakura – "Claro!".

Tomoyo – "Então, até logo!".

Sakura – "Tchauzinho!".

            Tomoyo deu ás costas e se foi... Não estava mentindo quando disse que não se sentia muito bem, mas, poderia ter agüentado mais um pouco... Eriol, tendo esta idéia de última hora a fez mudar de opinião e seguiu com ele na farsa... O casal sabia que seus amigos sofriam muito, ambos por motivos muito diferentes, mas, mesmo assim, muito dolorosos...

            Eram marcados por maus momentos que a vida havia os empregado... Talvez se eles se unissem na dor, juntos poderiam semear sentimentos diferentes, além da tristeza e do sofrimento... Um sentimento puro e límpido, que aqueles que tramavam, sabiam o quanto era bom ser sentido e proporcionado...

'Parece que foi engolida pela terra!'.

Passou-se vinte minutos que se separou de Eriol e nada de encontrá-la... Estava ficando impaciente, tinha procurado em vários lugares, mas, não havia tido nenhum sinal de seu rastro... Perguntou ás pessoas e elas não sabiam lhe responder...

            Não havia mais nada á ser feito, decidiu ir embora... Depois pedia desculpas formalmente por não ter se despedido dela, mas, ele não entendia por que ele sentia tanta afeição á aquele ser, que tinha acabado de conhecer naquele dia... Ela parecia ser uma garota como qualquer outra que já conhecera, mas, dentro de seu íntimo sabia que estava errado...

            Sabia que ela era diferente das outras, seu olhar, seu sorriso... Tão marcantes em sua alma, que já não pôde imaginar aonde sentira pela última vez, estas emoções... Na realidade, sendo sincero consigo mesmo, achava que nunca havia sentido aquele calor abrasador em seu coração...

'O que está acontecendo comigo?'.

Seus passos o guiaram até o seu carro estacionado na garagem da igreja... Começou a abrir a porta do veículo com calma, por incrível que pareça sua vontade de ir embora, desaparecera... Até que seus ouvidos aguçados ouviram alguns ruídos, decidiu seguir a direção deles em silêncio, na espreita, em meio á escuridão que envolvia seu corpo...

"Mais que droga! Não acredito que isto esteja acontecendo?!".

Ele ouvia uma voz um pouco distante esbravejar a raiva, era uma voz feminina... Decidiu chegar mais perto, não movido pela curiosidade e sim, por que a tal moça poderia precisar de sua ajuda... Continuou á espreita...

"Aí meu deus! E agora? Como vou fazer?!".

            Syaoran observou-a de longe, reconhecendo ela de imediato... Ela, por quem tanto procurou estava ali, na sua frente... Á face ruborizada de raiva que esbravejava com o veículo e com os olhos meio avermelhados... Deu para perceber que ela tinha chorado á algum tempo...

'Por que será?!'.

Continuou ali por mais alguns segundos e foi em direção á ela com extrema cautela, não queria pegá-la desprevenida...

Syaoran – "Precisando de ajuda?".

Sakura – "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!".

            Mesmo não sendo a intenção dele, acabou por assustá-la mesmo assim...

Syaoran – "Me desculpe, eu não queria...".

Sakura – "Não que isso, senhor Li! Sou eu quem lhe pede desculpas...".

            Ela lhe sorria um pouco constrangida... O susto havia acabado para Sakura, mas, o coração dela ainda estava disparado em seu peito...

'Mas, por que?'.

Syaoran – "Mas... O que está acontecendo? Ouvi você falando algo...".

            Não iria dizer que a escutou, poderia ser indiscreto falando algo do gênero... Ela, por sua vez, ficou envergonhada...

'Será que ele me ouviu?!'.

Syaoran – "Você está bem? Está um pouco vermelha...".

            Tocou em seu rosto com delicadeza, preocupado com o estado dela... Se condenou internamente por alguns instantes...

'Por que me preocupo tanto com uma desconhecida?'.

            Dissipou aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça, quando viu o lindo sorriso que ela lhe apresentou...

Sakura – "Estou bem sim, senhor Li! Não se preocupe...".

Syaoran – "Houve algo com o carro?".

Sakura – "Sim, ele não pega...".

Syaoran – "Posso averiguar?".

Sakura – "Não quero incomodá-lo, senhor...".

Syaoran – "Quantas vezes terei de pedir para que não me chame desse modo? Meu nome é Syaoran, somente...".

Sakura – "Tudo bem, me desculpe!".

Syaoran – "E também não está me incomodando... Se me ofereci, é por que quero ajudar...".

            Ele abriu a capota do carro, e verificou algumas peças... Estava tão concentrado no que estava fazendo, que não notava que Sakura o observava um pouco envergonhada... Não entendia o motivo de tamanha timidez, visto que era tão extrovertida com tantas outras pessoas... Em meio á tantas dúvidas, Syaoran a retirou de seus pensamentos, chamando-a...

Syaoran – "Parece que é um problema na bateria... Pelo menos hoje será difícil utilizá-lo...".

Sakura – "Aí, eu não acredito! E agora?!".

Syaoran – "Se quiser, eu te levo até sua casa...".

Sakura – "Mas, eu já disse que não quero incomodá-lo...".

Syaoran – "E eu também havia dito, que se me ofereci, é por que quero ajudá-la... Além disso está tarde, é perigoso andar sozinha pelas ruas á essa hora...".

Sakura – "Então, está bem... Eu aceito a carona!".

Syaoran – ""timo... Então, me siga...".

            Continuaram o caminho em um silêncio sepulcral, ele a observava atento á detalhes... Parecia que ela estava muito incomodada com a situação, resolveu distraí-la um pouco...

Syaoran – "É amiga de Eriol há muito tempo?".

Sakura – "Não muito, mas, o suficiente para considerá-lo um grande amigo... O conheci através de Tomoyo, numa viagem que fizemos há mais de um ano...".

Syaoran – "Ah, entendo... São primas, estou certo?".

Sakura – "Sim! Nós sempre ficamos juntas, somos muito unidas desde a infância, a considero como uma irmã... E você, como conheceu Eriol?".

Syaoran – "Há muitos anos, estudávamos no mesmo colégio... Agora ele trabalha comigo na empresa...".

Sakura – "As empresas Li?".

Syaoran – "Sim, conhece?".

Sakura – "A Tomoyo vive falando delas, dizendo sobre a parceria que estava tentando formar com elas... Mas, eu não me interesso no assunto, sou péssima com números e...".

            Sakura com isso tampa a boca... Ela não estava falando com um amigo antigo... Estava falando com Li Syaoran, um dos donos das empresas Li, percebeu que estava falando demais...

Syaoran – "O que foi? Por que não terminou de falar?".

Sakura – "É que...".

            Syaoran se virou e encarou o belo par de olhos que o enfeitiçou naquele exato instante em os olhos dele e dela se encontraram... Percebeu que neles havia receio e um pouco de melancolia, começou a se preocupar...

Syaoran – "Foi algo que eu disse?".

Sakura – "Não, não se preocupe...".

            Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela... Sakura não recuou, apenas não entendia por que se sentia tão frágil mergulhada naqueles olhos que a fitavam com extrema preocupação e carinho... Lembrou-se do que aconteceu com ela anos atrás... Sentiu-se mais uma vez, incapaz de esconder o que guardava secretamente em seu coração...

            As lágrimas caíam de seus orbes verdes, sem que pedissem a devida permissão... Somente desabavam de seus olhos, pedindo passagem para suas emoções aflorarem... Mas, estava na frente de um desconhecido... Não podia deixar que uma pessoa que mal conhecia tomasse conhecimento de seu sofrimento...

Syaoran – "Não chore, por favor...".

As palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca, como um sussurro... Mesmo que para ele, ela fosse apenas uma pessoa que tinha conhecido á pouco, não estava suportando ver os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas... Tocou com o seu dedo polegar uma das lágrimas, limpando o resíduo que restava ainda em seu rosto... Contornando o rosto dela, tão leve e suave como uma pétala de uma rosa...

*^-^* Música...
    
    _(I Knew i loved you...)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava..._
    
    _Savage Garden_
    
    _(Maybe it's intuition)_
    
    _Talvez seja intuição_
    
    _(But some things you just don't question)_
    
    _Algumas coisas você simplesmente não questiona_
    
    _(Like in your eyes)_
    
    _Como nos seus olhos_
    
    _(I see my future in na instant)_
    
    _Eu vejo meu futuro em um instante_
    
    _(And there it goes...)_
    
    _E lá vai ele..._
    
    _(I think i've found my best friend)_
    
    _Eu acho que eu achei meu melhor amigo(a)_
    
    _(I know that it might sound more than a little...)_
    
    _Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco..._
    
    _(Crazy, but, i believe...)_
    
    _Louco, mas, acredite..._
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _( I think i dreamed you into life)_
    
    _Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _(I have been waiting all my life)_
    
    _Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_
    
    _(There's just no rhyme or reason)_
    
    _Não há rima ou razão_
    
    _(Only this sense of completion)_
    
    _Apenas uma sensação completa_
    
    _(And in your eyes...)_
    
    _E nos seus olhos..._
    
    _(I see the missing pieces)_
    
    _Eu vejo as peças que estão faltando_
    
    _( I'm searching for)_
    
    _Eu estou procurando_
    
    _(I think found away home)_
    
    _Eu acho que eu encontrei meu caminho para casa_
    
    _(I know that it might sound more than a little...)_
    
    _Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco..._
    
    _(Crazy, but, i believe...)_
    
    _Louco, mas, acredite..._
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _( I think i dreamed you into life)_
    
    _Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _(I have been waiting all my life)_
    
    _Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_
    
    _(A thousand angels you before dance around you)_
    
    _Mil anjos dançam ao seu redor_
    
    _(I am complete now that i've found you)_
    
    _Eu estou completo agora que te encontrei_
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _( I think i dreamed you into life)_
    
    _Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _(I have been waiting all my life)_
    
    _Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _( I think i dreamed you into life)_
    
    _Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_
    
    _Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_
    
    _(I have been waiting all my life)_
    
    _Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

_(I knew i loved you...)_

_Eu sabia que te amava..._
    
    _(I knew i loved you before i met you)_

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

_(I knew i loved you...)_

_Eu sabia que te amava..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

Ele com sua aproximação á ela, se sentiu tomado por uma força que o dominou... Algo guiava seus passos em direção ao corpo frágil dela, colando Sakura perto de si...

Inconscientemente, ela fechou os olhos apreciando o leve carinho que Li lhe proporcionava... Podia jurar que não era a primeira vez que sentia aquela proteção, o jeito como ele á tocava, não era inédito para seu corpo, seu coração... Como podia sentir tamanho sentimento por uma pessoa que mal conhecia? Ele a aconchegou em seu corpo, e lá ela ficou por alguns instantes... Protegida, pelo calor de seus braços fortes a envolver sus curvas frágeis, o modo suave de como a acolheu, as palavras sussurradas doces em seus ouvidos... Aquilo parecia um sonho...

O aroma inebriante dos cabelos de Sakura, o atordoava... Ela parecia um anjo indefeso que ele desejava a cada segundo proteger, contra os males que a afligia... Naquele momento não pensou em seus sofrimentos, em suas dúvidas... Ele, era somente dela... Era totalmente, seu...

Continua...

*******************

E aí, gente? O que acharam? Romântico, não? Mas, ainda está no começo da jornada desses dois corações cheio de dúvidas e tristezas... O que vocês acham que vai acontecer, ein? Façam suas apostas! E se quiserem, falem comigo também o que acham que vai acontecer, ok? Me digam qual é a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, é muito importante para mim! Um beijinho para todo mundo que está lendo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos rewiens:

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Verdade, minha amiga... O Li passou por maus bocados, por isso ele é meio triste... Mas, pelo que viu, nisso eu já estou dando um jeitinho, né? Você gostou do encontro deles? Realmente, eu estava inspirada... Ou melhor, estava suspirando! Bom, eu espero que todos gostem do rumo da minha fic e fico muito feliz que você esteja simpatizando com a história... Muito obrigada pelos seus coments!

Lan Ayath: Ah, pareceu tão infantil o nome... Mas, já que você não achou, está tudo bem! Está curiosa, né? Mas, como eu disse á Marry – Anne, esta complicação só vai começar a ser entendida depois do cap 8... Então querida, paciência... Tente agüentar a curiosidade, tá bom? Hi, hi, hi!

MeRRy-aNNe: Esse negócio de se desenrolar no capítulo 8, é muito relativo... A partir deste capítulo os leitores começarão á entender o objetivo da história... Portanto, muita calma...

Obs: Gente! É muito importante o apoio de vocês e agradeço muito todos os comentários... Mas, eu não sei o que está havendo com o meu e-mail que não abre de jeito nenhum... Portanto, peço desculpas se você me mandou uma review e eu não respondi... E peço também que por favor, mandem seus comentários para o meu outro e-mail, ok? O e-mail é este: aromanticarjc@bol.com.br Desde já, agradeço muito!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Não percam o próximo capítulo com o desfecho desta noite mais que especial para os dois pombinhos de nossa fic... Eu até pensei em terminar a noite neste capítulo, mas, resolvi deixá-los curiosos... Bom, o próximo capítulo será: "A sua face gravada em meu ser...". Aí meu deus, quando será que vou parar de ser tão melosa?!


	4. A sua face gravada em meu ser

Notas da autora:

Oi, gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim! Bom, aqui está mais um capítulo de nossa história que está ficando cada dia mais melosa, mas, não foi por falta de aviso... Eu tinha falado que ia ter romance, mas, pelo que parece as pessoas que estão me mandando reviews estão gostando e então, por isso, fico muito feliz! Quero dedicar esta capítulo á todos os meus maravilhosos leitores, pois, sem eles, como estaríamos aqui? Muito obrigada queridos amigos leitores! Agora, chega de conversas e vamos ao que interessa, o fic! Boa leitura!

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

Sakura estava tendo problemas com o carro e a pessoa que tinha acabado de conhecer viera ajudá-la neste problema... Mal ela sabia que ele também guardava várias complicações e que talvez, juntos, pudessem se agarrar nestes sentimentos e se unirem na dor... Mesmo em meio de tantas dúvidas, Sakura se abala lembrando algo que queria ter esquecido e num modo de consolá-la, Syaoran a abraça, mal sabem que naquele momento, algo os fazia seguir um caminho diferente do da tristeza...

********

Syaoran – "Não chore, por favor...".

As palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca, como um sussurro... Mesmo que para ele, ela fosse apenas uma pessoa que tinha conhecido á pouco, não estava suportando ver os olhos dela encherem de lágrimas... Tocou com o seu dedo polegar uma das lágrimas, limpando o resíduo que restava ainda em seu rosto... Contornando o rosto dela, tão leve e suave como uma pétala de uma rosa...

Ele com sua aproximação á ela, se sentiu tomado por uma força que o dominou... Algo guiava seus passos em direção ao corpo frágil dela, colando Sakura perto de si...

Inconscientemente, ela fechou os olhos apreciando o leve carinho que Li lhe proporcionava... Podia jurar que não era a primeira vez que sentia aquela proteção, o jeito como ele á tocava, não era inédito para seu corpo, seu coração... Como podia sentir tamanho sentimento por uma pessoa que mal conhecia? Ele a aconchegou em seu corpo, e lá ela ficou por alguns instantes... Protegida, pelo calor de seus braços fortes a envolver sus curvas frágeis, o modo suave de como a acolheu, as palavras sussurradas doces em seus ouvidos... Aquilo parecia um sonho...

O aroma inebriante dos cabelos de Sakura, o atordoava... Ela parecia um anjo indefeso que ele desejava a cada segundo proteger, contra os males que a afligia... Naquele momento não pensou em seus sofrimentos, em suas dúvidas... Ele, era somente dela... Era totalmente, seu...

********                

Capítulo 4: A sua face gravada em meu ser...

'O que eu estou fazendo? O que será que ela vai pensar de mim agora?!'.

            Syaoran se afastou dela e a encarou um pouco envergonhado, tentando inutilmente ocultar seu nervosismo, virando-se para o outro lado...

Syaoran – "Já está melhor?".

Sakura – "Sim, obrigada...".

            O coração de Sakura estava acelerado, batendo compulsivamente em seu peito, deixando-a, alguns momentos sem ar... Aquela reação de Syaoran não era esperada por ela, mas, também tinha que reconhecer que nada estava indo muito certo depois que o conhecera...

'Por que? Por que me sinto deste jeito?!'.

            Suas lágrimas já tinham secado e Syaoran abriu a porta de seu carro para que sua acompanhante entrasse nele... Não queria ter que encará-la de novo... Nunca tinha se comportado assim com nenhuma mulher em sua vida, estava confuso, atordoado... Sakura não era como as outras...

Syaoran – "Vamos, vou te levar para casa!".

Sakura – "Está bem!".

            Percorreram o caminho dentro do automóvel em um silêncio constrangedor... Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de falar alguma coisa, mas, ambos sentiam algo diferente em seu interior... Algo que não identificavam o que seria... (Mas, os leitores já devem imaginar, né?).

Sakura – "É aqui!".

            Ela se pronunciou, estavam em frente á casa amarela estacionados com o carro... Quando fez menção para se levantar, Syaoran a impediu com um de seus braços, segurando de leve, sua cintura...

Syaoran – "Deixa que eu abro a porta para você...".

            E assim o fez, segurou levemente a mão de sua acompanhante e ajudou a sair do veículo... Novamente, Sakura ficou envergonhada... Estava sendo muito bem tratada por aquele rapaz, não que nunca tivesse sido bem tratada por outro, mas, sentia que aquele homem á sua frente era diferente... Sentia isso no âmago do seu ser, somente não entendia por que isso, aflorava tão repentinamente...

Sakura – "Obrigada mais uma vez, por ter me trazido!".

Syaoran – "Ora, não foi nada demais... Espero que esteja melhor...".

Sakura – "Sim, eu estou. Obrigada por perguntar! Peço desculpas mais uma vez por tê-lo incomodado e...".

Syaoran – "Já disse que não me incomodou em nada, foi um prazer ajudá-la... Agora, tenho que ir, hoje (Já se passavam da 00:45hs.) acordarei cedo para trabalhar com Eriol.".

Sakura – "Claro, eu entendo! Então, até outro dia!".

Syaoran – "Sim, até lá! Boa noite!".

Sakura – "Boa noite!".

            Naquele momento os dois sorriram em sinal de um cumprimento e Sakura subiu as escadas de frente á sua casa parando na porta... Enquanto Syaoran, dava a manobra no carro para voltar de onde veio, em direção á sua casa... Ela ainda o esperava, e quando o carro virou, Syaoran pôde vê-la á sua espera...

            Sakura acenou timidamente lhe dando um tchau, e Syaoran apenas deu leve sorriso em resposta, saindo de sua vista em seguida... Ela nem se deu conta que suspirou antes do carro dele virar na curva, somente por lembrar se seu sorriso tão terno á ela... Virou-se e entrou em sua casa, com o coração e alma repletos de paz...

            Syaoran continuou dirigindo para ir á sua casa, afim de finalmente descansar... Mas, ele não deixava de esquecer aquele lindo rosto de um anjo que acabava de conhecer... Poderia estar sendo injusto com as lembranças ruins de seu passado, mas, se sentiu iluminado com a presença daquela que conhecera á tão pouco tempo e isso não podia negar á si próprio...

            Como explicar que sorriu para uma desconhecida? Sendo que sempre fora tão sério e definitivamente não era tão explícito com ninguém, nem mesmo com parentes próximos... Como uma mulher que acabava de conhecer o fez se sentir uma pessoa normal por aqueles breves instantes com sua presença? Eram muitas perguntas e decidiu prestar atenção na estrada, ainda teria muito tempo para se preocupar com isso...

            A casa estava escura, provavelmente seu pai estaria dormindo... Não ia incomodá-lo por ter chegado tarde, foi espreitando pela casa silenciosamente, chegando em seu quarto... Pegou a camisola separada em cima da cama e foi ao banheiro tomar um relaxante banho... Ela já estava relaxada, mas, seria para se limpar daquela noite em que suas crianças á tomaram por inteiro...

Suspirou profundamente mais uma vez... Syaoran Li... Este nome não saía da sua cabeça... Seus cabelos rebeldes balançando com a brisa, os olhos penetrantes castanhos a fitá-la com preocupação, além do calor daqueles braços fortes envolvendo seu corpo frágil em um abraço... Ele era misterioso, e ela não esquecia de nenhum detalhe dele... Sakura não queria pensar muito no assunto... Ela não queria confirmar nenhuma suspeita...

'Aí meu deus! Será que eu estou apai... Não, não pode ser!'.

*^-^* Música...
    
    _Only Time..._
    
    _(Somente o tempo...)_
    
    _(Enya)_
    
    _Quem pode dizer para onde a estrada vai,_
    
    _Para onde o dia flui?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    _E quem pode dizer se o seu amor se desenvolver_
    
    _Da forma como seu coração escolheu?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    _(cantos)_
    
    _Quem pode dizer por quê seu coração suspira_
    
    _Conforme seu amor vai embora rapidamente?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    _E quem pode dizer por quê seu coração chora_
    
    _Quando seu amor morre?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    _(cantos)_
    
    _Quem pode dizer quando as estradas se encontram?_
    
    _Aquele amor talvez esteja_
    
    _Em seu coração..._
    
    _E quem pode dizer quando o dia adormece,_
    
    _Se a noite possui todo o seu coração?_
    
    _A noite possui todo o seu coração..._
    
    _(cantos prolongados)_
    
    _Quem pode dizer se o seu amor se desenvolver_
    
    _Da forma como seu coração escolheu?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    _E quem pode dizer para onde a estrada vai,_
    
    _Para onde o dia flui?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    _Quem sabe?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    _Quem sabe?_
    
    _Somente o tempo..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

            Somente o tempo, o melhor conselheiro, iria lha dar as respostas á todas suas dúvidas, medos e angústias... Por um momento, sentiu que não seria a última vez que veria Syaoran Li... Mergulhou a cabeça na banheira afim de dissipar todos estes pensamentos, ficar daquela maneira, não ia adiantar nada...

            Abriu a porta do seu apartamento e entrou nele silenciosamente... Morava sozinho não devia satisfação á ninguém podia chegar á hora que quisesse... Então, por que estava sendo cuidadoso? Era seu espírito guerreiro aflorando... Sua mãe dizia que ele fez um longo treinamento de artes marciais, mas, ele não se lembrava de nada... Seqüelas de um acidente de carro que teve á onze anos atrás...

Ele era apenas uma criança de onze anos de idade, mas, algo dentro de si dizia que havia perdido muito mais do que lembranças de sua família... Ele sentia que tinha perdido algo muito importante e desde então se fechara para o mundo á sua volta... Desde então, Syaoran era apenas estudo e dedicação á fortuna da família, que quando completasse a maioridade iria assumir... Foi assim que lembrou-se de uma das conversas que há muitos anos tinha ouvido...

^-^**** Flashblack...

Syaoran chegava da escola como sempre sério e compenetrado, sua mãe o vendo daquele modo, morre de remorso, mas, nada podia fazer para mudar isso...

Yelan – "Não sei por quanto tempo irei guardar isso, Wei...".

Wei – "Deve ser forte senhora... O jovem Syaoran deve se lembrar por si próprio, senão a maldição não será quebrada...".

Yelan – "E até quando que eu o verei sem sua flor de cerejeira? Isso é horrível... Ás vezes ele me fala que sabe que esqueceu algo muito importante, mas, não sabe o que... Já se passaram seis anos e ele ainda não se recorda de nada! Eles vão se esquecer... Eu não quero que isso aconteça, morreria de tristeza...".

Wei – "Calma, senhora... Seu marido não morreu em vão... A senhora sabe como o jovem Syaoran é forte, ele vai se lembrar mais cedo ou mais tarde...".

Yelan – "Espero que suas palavras sejam verdadeiras...".

            Syaoran escutava a conversa de longe... Ele teria que lembrar de algo, mas, o quê? Ele se desesperava a cada dia e se sentia cada vez mais sozinho... Sua mãe e Wei, seu mordomo, que o considerava como pai, escondiam dele uma coisa muito importante... O que seu pai tinha a ver com tudo isso? E quem seria esta 'flor de cerejeira'?

            Quando ouviu estas palavras: 'Flor de cerejeira', seu coração disparou... Ele sentia que o que quer que isso significasse, era muito importante para ele... Sentiu uma forte dor no coração, e muita saudade... Mas, saudade do quê? A cada pergunta ele se sentia mais confuso... Definitivamente, devia lembrar-se do seu passado urgentemente... Ele sentia que se não se lembrasse, seu futuro ia alterar-se completamente...

^-^**** Fim do Flashblack...

Até hoje não se lembrava de absolutamente nada de seu passado... Estava com vinte e dois anos e sabia que se não agisse rápido, seu futuro escaparia de suas mãos... Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa...

'Mas, o quê?'.

 Não sabia direito por onde começar, mas, tinha certeza que ia fazer alguma coisa para se lembrar de seu passado... Custasse o que for, ia fazer isso... Tinha que fazê-lo, pois, não conseguiria viver em paz... Naquele momento, estava pensando seriamente se ia ou não na empresa mais tarde... Além de estar sem sono, não tinha nenhum estímulo para comparecer á reuniões desgastantes por mais de duas horas...

            Suspirou resignado... Aquele era o seu trabalho, e ele tinha responsabilidades que não podia ter o luxo de não comparecer por causa de problemas pessoais... Se dirigiu ao banheiro afim de tomar um belo banho para se reabastecer e dormir sossegado, amanhã seria um longo dia...

Sakura – "Aí, eu tô atrasada!".

            Sakura começa a levantar correndo do quarto se arrumando o mais rápido que pode... Penteando o cabelo e colocando a saia ao mesmo tempo, seu pai tinha saído mais cedo, foi dar aula na faculdade...

Sakura – "Eu não posso me atrasar para esta entrevista de emprego!".

            Sakura, chegou na cozinha ás pressas colocou uma torrada na boca e saiu de casa... Definitivamente, não viu que alguém a observava sorrindo, com um pedaço de torrada na boca... Um vulto pequeno, parecido um boneco de pelúcia, que sobrevoava a casa...

– "Essa Sakura não aprende! Só foi ver o moleque ontem para ficar neste estado... Ainda bem que ela deixou torradas para mim!".

            De repente, apareceu outro vulto de asas, trajando roupas brancas e cabelos longos, parecendo um anjo...

– "Você não aprende nunca, Kerberus?! Só pensa em comida! Pelo visto, nossa mestra está mais feliz... Finalmente, encontrou o descendente de clow...".

Continua...

***********************************

E aí? Quem serão os dois que apareceram no final? Um eu já dei uma grande dica, quem será o outro? Hi, hi, hi! O que estão achando da fic? Está começando á ficar misteriosa, né? Estou tentando fazer um fanfic grande, mas, algo que não os agrade por favor, me digam... Além do que, este capítulo ficou menor do que os outros, mas, não liguem... Faz parte do processo e foi por isso, que mandei dois nesta semana...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Lan Ayath: Eu?! Malvada?! Que isso, não sou malvada! E viu? Não sou malvada, tanto que pensei na proposta e aí está o capítulo... Este capítulo é pequeno comparado aos outros, por isso, resolvi mandar esses dois capítulos essa semana, mas, vê se não se acostuma, tá? Um beijo!

MeRRy-aNNe: Achou fofo? Que gracinha... Sabe, eu quero que as pessoas quando acabarem de ler as partes românticas do meu fic, suspirem... E pelo que parece, estou conseguindo! Mais uma vez, obrigada por seu comentário! Beijinho!

            Também queria agradecer á Dulce pelo e-mail tão bonitinho que me mandou! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, você não imagina como uma carga é produtiva para um escritor! Agradeço muito mesmo! E peço mil perdões pela demora na atualização do meu fic, mas, agradeço por estar acompanhando! Não deixe de me escrever, ok?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Não percam o próximo capitulo, aonde vão ser esclarecidas algumas coisas para vocês... O nome dele é: "Misteriosos seres á espreita...". Que nomezinho, não?!


	5. Misteriosos seres á espreita

Notas da autora:

Oi gente! Como vão todos? Feliz dia internacional da mulher para todas, atrasado... Tem gente começando a entender o rumo deste fanfic, mas, será que vão conseguir acertar o destino final de nossos personagens? Isso só lendo para descobrir, façam suas apostas! Gente, por favor leiam as notinhas finais, certo? Uma boa leitura á todos!

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

Syaoran como prometeu, levou Sakura á sua casa, deixando-a em segurança... Ela por sua vez, sente algo muito especial por Syaoran Li e naquela noite não o tira dos pensamentos por um segundo... A mesma coisa acontece com Syaoran, que ao se lembrar de uma conversa que ouviu no passado, decide descobrir o que há por trás de tantos mistérios em sua mente... Enquanto isso, no dia seguinte, dois vultos ficam sobrevoando á casa de Sakura, conversando entre si...

********

– "Essa Sakura não aprende! Só foi ver o moleque ontem para ficar neste estado... Ainda bem que ela deixou torradas para mim!".

            De repente, apareceu outro vulto de asas, trajando roupas brancas e cabelos longos, parecendo um anjo...

– "Você não aprende nunca, Kerberus?! Só pensa em comida! Pelo visto, nossa mestra está mais feliz... Finalmente, encontrou o descendente de clow...".

********                

Capítulo 5: Misteriosos seres á espreita...

            Chovia muito naquela manhã... Mais um longo dia na cidade pacata de Tomoeda... O que ajudou Sakura perder a hora de acordar... Dobrou á esquina ás pressas, passava das nove e meia da manhã e ela tinha uma entrevista de emprego ás dez horas, devia ser mais rápida...

Sakura – "Eu vou conseguir...".

            Na casa de Sakura, dois seres discutiam...

– "Kerberus quer parar de ser esfomeado e pensar em alguma solução para este problema?".

Kerberus – "Yue, você se preocupa demais! Vai dar tudo certo, este moleque e a Sakura vão se lembrar de tudo...".

Yue – "Você é muito irresponsável! Agora eles se conhecem, a situação é diferente! Vou falar com a reencarnação de clow...".

Kerberus – "Eu vou comer uns docinhos, e depois vou na casa dele...".

            Passos compenetrados são ouvidos na chegada dele na empresa Li, muito alvoroço se faz com a sua chegada... Apesar de ser um dos chefes, as mulheres que lá trabalham não deixam de se deliciar com a beleza e charme que Syaoran apresenta, (Fala sério... Até eu ficaria olhando quando esse Deus Grego passasse na minha frente!) mesmo sem querer dar esta impressão ás pessoas...

Ayumi – "Bom dia, senhor Li".

Syaoran – "Bom dia... Quais os compromissos para hoje?".

Ayumi – "Uma reunião muitíssimo longa com os acionistas ás 13:45hs... Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, sua prima ligou...".

Syaoran – "Bom, irei ligar para ela... Não quero ser interrompido, certo?".

Ayumi – "Sim, senhor...".

            Ayumi era uma das privilegiadas, como era taxada pelo resto das secretárias, á ter a sorte de trabalhar diretamente com Syaoran... Era sua secretária particular... E como não podia ser diferente, tinha uma atração pelo seu chefe... Suspirou longamente assim que ele entrou em sua sala e fechou á porta...

Ayumi – "Um dia ele ainda será meu...".

Sentou-se em sua poltrona e lá ficou em devaneios... A impressão que tivera na noite anterior parecia estar se cumprindo... Logo de manhã já teve a notícia da ligação de sua prima, isso já uma grande dor de cabeça, indicando assim que este longo dia já estava começando muito bem, por sinal...

'O que será que ela quer?!'.

Meiling Li era uma pessoa muito diferente na vida de Syaoran... Era sua prima, mas, se achava no direito de ter o coração de Syaoran para si... Ela guardava um amor de infância que foi crescendo conforme os anos iam se passando, transformando-se em um grande sentimento...

Gostava muito de Meiling, mas, no fundo de seu coração sabia que por alguma razão não poderia corresponder este sentimento na mesma intensidade que ela... Ele sabia que a magoava muito por pensar desta maneira, mas, era o modo no qual via as coisas, não poderia mudar isso por causa de um capricho de sua prima...

Não queria ficar pensando muito neste assunto, resolveu ligar logo para terminar de ajeitar as coisas para a reunião que teria á tarde...

Syaoran – "Alô? Poderia falar com Meiling?".

– "Quem deseja?".

Syaoran – "É o Syaoran...".

– "Claro, senhor Li... Vou chamá-la...".

            Alguns minutos se passaram até que Syaoran conseguiu ouvir alguns ruídos ao longe... Algumas coisas quebrando, o som da voz da sua prima, reclamando... Por um momento, suspirou em descontentamento...

'Ela não vai mudar nunca...'.

Meiling – "Oi, cheguei!".

Syaoran – "Até que enfim! O que estava fazendo?".

Meiling – "Dormindo... O que você acha?".

Syaoran – "Bem típico... O que queria falar comigo?".

Meiling – "Ah, Syaoran... Eu estava com saudades de você e resolvi ligar... Será que é proibido?!".

Syaoran – "Meiling, você sabe muito bem que não gosto que me ligue no meu ambiente de trabalho sem ter um motivo importante... Eu não quero que saibam da minha vida pessoal aqui dentro...".

Meiling – "Que vida pessoal ein, Syaoran? Você só vive para o trabalho, nem ao menos manda notícias para as suas irmãs... E depois do que aconteceu, você só piorou e...".

Syaoran – "Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Meiling!".

Meiling – "Mas, Syaoran... Eu...".

Syaoran – "Se era somente isso que tinha para me dizer, vou desligar...".

Meiling – "Espera, Syaoran...".

            A linha ficou muda... Ele tinha desligado... Syaoran já não era mais o mesmo, há muito tempo tinha perdido á felicidade de seus olhos, isso se algum dia, ela já tinha se instalado neles... Meiling o amava demais para vê-lo naquele estado, mas, ele não falava nada com ela...

Somente Meiling sofria calada com duas enormes dores dentro do peito... Uma de sofrer de um amor não correspondido pelo seu primo, e outra, dele ter mudado, e deixado para sempre de ser a pessoa que ela sempre amou... Se ela pudesse voltar atrás, mas, infelizmente, não tinha esse poder... E tinha consciência que Syaoran a acusava, mesmo que indiretamente, do acidente...

Meiling – "Ah, tia Yelan... Como eu queria que estivesse aqui...".

            Lágrimas quentes começam a deslizar pelo rosto de Meling Li, mais uma vez havia falhado em sua missão de fazer seu primo feliz...

Sakura – "Ah, finalmente cheguei!".

            Ofegante ainda, Sakura olha pela primeira vez a fachada do grande edifício... Feito isso, tem uma grande surpresa...

Sakura – "O quuuuuuuêêêêêêêêêêê??????????!!!!!!!!!!!".

            Sim, ela não acreditava no que estava vendo...

Sakura – "Não pode ser... Deixa eu conferir o endereço direito...".

            Conferiu o endereço uma, duas, três vezes e estava correto... Era o prédio das empresas Li... Seu coração começou a bater mais forte, descompassado em seu peito... Talvez isso tenha sido somente uma louca coincidência, não tinha motivos para ficar tão nervosa...

Respirou fundo e entrou no prédio... Logo teria uma entrevista, tinha que passar uma boa impressão... Era só manter-se calma que daria tudo certo...

            Já era a terceira vez que discutia com sua prima nas vezes em que ela conseguia falar com ele... Não gostava que a situação chegasse a esse ponto, mas, como ela mesmo disse, o acidente o havia mudado muito... Mesmo que quisesse não conseguia ser o mesmo de antes... Era como se a cada dia que passava ele perdesse um pouco mais do que ele era e significava, tanto para ele como para os outros...

            Precisava se reabastecer, ficar ali parado não mudar a briga que ele e Meiling tiveram, resolveu... Ia dar uma volta para se distrair e assim ficar mais calmo para a reunião de acionistas que logo teria...

Syaoran – "Vou sair um pouco, Ayumi... Anote qualquer recado para mim, está bem?".

Ayumi – "Sim, senhor... Com licença... Eu sei que não é da minha conta, mas, o senhor me parece muito abatido... Não é melhor ficar e descansar um pouco aqui?". (Mulherzinha mais abusada, né?).

Syaoran – "Não se preocupe comigo, Ayumi... E sim com o seu trabalho... Além disso, eu tenho que sair para resolver algumas coisas... Volto antes da reunião...". (É por isso que eu gosto Li! Amei a resposta, ela bem que mereceu!).

Ayumi – "Claro, senhor Li...".

            Assim, Syaoran parou na frente na porta do elevador esperando para sair do prédio... Demorou alguns segundos para que o sino tocasse indicando que o elevador tinha chegado ao andar onde estava... E quando Syaoran levantou seus olhos para o interior do elevador teve uma visão que nunca pensou que teria naquela condição e no local onde estava...

Syaoran – "Sakura?!".

*^-^* Música...
    
    _Green eyes_
    
    _Olhos verdes_
    
    _(Coldplay)_
    
    _Querida você é uma rocha_
    
    _Sobre a qual eu me sustento_
    
    _e eu venho aqui para conversar_
    
    _Espero que você entenda_
    
    _Os olhos verdes_
    
    _Sim, o refletor_
    
    _Brilha sobre voc_
    
    _E como poderia_
    
    _alguém_
    
    _negar-te?_
    
    _E cheguei aqui angustiado_
    
    _E parece tão mais iluminado_
    
    _Agora que eu te encontrei_
    
    _Querida, você deveria saber_
    
    _Que eu nunca poderia continuar_
    
    _Sem voc_
    
    _Olhos verdes_
    
    _Querida, você é o mar_
    
    _Sobre o qual eu flutuo_
    
    _E eu vim aqui para conversar_
    
    _Eu acho que você deveria saber_
    
    _Que, olhos verdes,_
    
    _Você é aquela que eu queria encontrar_
    
    _E qualquer um que tentasse te negar,_
    
    _Deveria estar maluco_
    
    _Porque eu cheguei aqui angustiado_
    
    _E parece tão mais iluminado_
    
    _desde que te encontrei_
    
    _Querida, você deveria saber_
    
    _Que eu nunca poderia continuar_
    
    _Sem voc_
    
    _Olhos verdes, olhos verdes, ohohoh..._
    
    _Querida, você é uma rocha_

_Sobre a qual eu me sustento._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

               Seu coração bateu mais forte, ela estava na sua frente... Seus olhos se encontraram naquele instante que mais parecia uma eternidade... Tinha a impressão de que, com ela, seus problemas desapareciam num milésimo de um segundo... Ela era diferente de todas as meninas que já conhecera e se admirava por não tê-la conhecido antes...

               Não podia ficar ali parada apenas o encarando... Tinha que falar alguma coisa, mas, as palavras fugiam de sua mente...

Sakura – "Olá, Syaoran...".

               Disse simplesmente... Envergonhada demais para falar mais alguma coisa...

Continua...

***********************************

               Eu tenho consciência que estou enrolando vocês com esta história do mistério deste acidente, mas, não se preocupem... No final tudo vai dar certo, ok? Ah, fala sério... Este encontro deles foi lindo, não? Esta música que coloquei eu nunca ouvi, mas, achei a letra ideal para este capítulo...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Pois é... Já vi que está entendendo o espírito da fic! Sim, eles dois já se conheciam... Mas, a grande pergunta é: "Se eles já se conheciam, como eles não se lembram de nada que viveram?" Isso está até um pouco 'explicado' no resumo da história deste fic... Perguntas, perguntas... Só lendo para descobrir! Hi, hi, hi!

MeRRy-aNNe: Que bom que começou a entender! Eu sinceramente espero que este fic, seja do agrado da maioria das pessoas! E vou pensar com carinho na sua proposta de fazer capítulos maiores, mas, se você tivesse algumas idéias para me dar, seria também maravilindo, ok?

Ana Li Kinomoto: Que honra! Uma autora de grande porte como você, lendo meu humilde fic! Muito obrigada mesmo! Também como já te disse no review que te mandei acompanho sua maravilhosa fic! "Entre a cruz e a espada" é um fanfic envolvente e que comove! Continue assim e obrigada pelo seu comentário! Sugestões sempre aceitas, tá legal?

Dulce: É para me dizer mesmo o que está achando da minha fic, ein? Fala a verdade, ela não está melhor reeditada aqui? Pelo menos é a minha opinião...

                um agradecimento mais que especial á esplêndida escritora de fics Kath Klein! Que privilégio receber de você um elogio! Imagina, eu talento? Você é que é genial, amiga! Os feiticeiros é um máximo! To preparando até lenços para chorar bastante no próximo capítulo com relação á Sakura e o Syaoran... Vê se não me mata do coração, ein amiga? Beijinhos!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Gente, falando em reviews, deixa eu dizer uma coisinha á todos os leitores... Semana que vem, na sexta, dia 19 de março é meu aniversário! Isso mesmo, tô ficando mais velha, faço vinte aninhos! E eu queria pedir um grande presente á todos vocês! Eu quero opiniões com relação ao destino desta fic! Por favor, eu peço! Sugestões, críticas, qualquer coisa, tá bom?

Em homenagem ao meu aniversário o capítulo 6 vai ser postado na sexta feira, o dia do meu aniversário!

O que eu posso dizer? Não percam o próximo capítulo deste fic... Será: "Debaixo da chuva...". Imaginem sobre o que será, ein?!


	6. Debaixo da chuva

Notas da autora:

Pois é, amigos... Como estão? Mais uma semana do fic "Anjos de Luz", quero agradecer á todos os que estão lendo! Eu estou tentando ser o mais romântica possível e o mais sensível também, por que os nossos protagonistas sofreram muito na vida, logo irão entender o que estou querendo dizer...

Gente vocês não tem noção do quanto estou feliz! No primeiro dia de exposição na net foram cinco reviews! Tô muitíssimo contente!!!! Dedico este capítulo á todos que amam... Assim, como eu... Amor correspondido ou não... Agora chega de conversinhas bobas e vamos á leitura!

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Sakura vai atrasada para a entrevista de emprego, deixando Kerberus e Yue decidindo sobre o destino dela e de Syaoran... Enquanto este, faz uma ligação para sua prima, Meiling, tendo como desfecho a briga entre eles... Artodoado com a situação que está vivendo, Syaoran decide sair para se distrair um pouco... E no elevador dá de cara com Sakura... A mulher que ultimamente tem mexido muito com sua vida...

********

Seu coração bateu mais forte, ela estava na sua frente... Seus olhos se encontraram naquele instante que mais parecia uma eternidade... Tinha a impressão de que, com ela, seus problemas desapareciam num milésimo de um segundo... Ela era diferente de todas as meninas que já conhecera e se admirava por não tê-la conhecido antes...

            Não podia ficar ali parada apenas o encarando... Tinha que falar alguma coisa, mas, as palavras fugiam de sua mente...

Sakura – "Olá, Syaoran...".

            Disse simplesmente... Envergonhada demais para falar mais alguma coisa...

********

Capítulo 6: Debaixo da chuva...

            Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Parecia que o destino estava brincando com eles, fazendo-os se encontrar de vez ou outra... Ela sabia que podia o encontrar ali, mas, como era ele era uma das pessoas mais importantes de lá, pensou que ele estaria ocupado em uma reunião...

            Como se enganara... Ele estava ali, na sua frente... A encarando com o seu semblante sério, mas, que ela sabia, que bem no fundo de sua alma, era escondido um terno sorriso... Sorriu para ele em resposta, ficando cada vez mais vermelha... Sentia seu coração bater descompassado em seu peito... Toda vez que o via, era assim que ficava... Mas, por que ficava dessa maneira, se mal o conhecia?

            Sim... Ela estava ali... Sorrindo para ele como o anjo mais doce que havia visto... O que ele tinha feito para ganhar tamanho presente? Sinceramente, ele não sabia... Perfeita era uma palavra muito simples para descrever sua imagem... Continuou a observando por mais alguns segundos, tentando entender o que ela fazia ali... Não agüentou a curiosidade e quebrou o gelo...

Syaoran – "É uma surpresa vê-la por aqui...".

            A voz dele á tirou de seus devaneios... Olhou para baixo e se recompôs... O encarando em seguida, com um sorriso tímido...

Sakura – "Claro, que tolice a minha! Eu vim aqui para uma entrevista de emprego... Estava no jornal...".

Syaoran – "Sim, estou lembrado disso... Mas, pensava que estava empregada, ou, estou enganado?".

Sakura – "Verdade... Eu tinha um emprego... Mas, dei a minha vaga á uma moça que precisava mais do que eu...".

Syaoran – "Tomoyo disse que era prestativa, mas, não imaginava que era tanto...".

            Sakura sorriu envergonhada com o comentário, o fez Syaoran estremecer internamente... A sua única vontade era esquecer que não a conhecia, e colocá-la entre seus braços... Era isso... Não tinha mais dúvidas, estava ficando louco... Balançou a cabeça, para dissipar esses pensamentos de sua mente fixando seus olhos nela novamente...

Syaoran – "Pelo visto começou uma bela chuva, que tal esperar pela entrevista no meu escritório? Ou ser entrevistada lá? O que acha?".

Sakura – "Eu não quero atrapalhá-lo...".

Syaoran – "Você com essa história de novo?! Já disse que não precisa se preocupar, quando uma pessoa se oferece... Além do mais quase ninguém veio para entrevista... Então, vamos?".

Sakura – "Certo...".

            Assim, os dois saíram em direção á sala de Li... Todas as secretárias espalhadas pelo estabelecimento, os observavam... Algumas curiosas, outras invejando Sakura... Ela estava completamente apavorada com os olhares que recebia e sem querer, encostou seu braço no de Syaoran... (Bando de invejosas! Mas, também, que privilégio o da Sakura, não?).

            Ele se virou para ela, com o contato que recebeu... Disfarçadamente, notou que ela parecia estar nervosa... Depois, voltou seus olhos para frente e viu que a maioria das mulheres que lá trabalhavam, a estavam olhando... Sentiu algo apossar-se de si, uma força que tomava conta de seus sentidos, e num modo de confortá-la, alcançou a mão trêmula de Sakura e a segurou fortemente...

            Ela tomou um susto com a iniciativa de Syaoran, mas, não disse nada... Tinha a impressão de estar acostumada com este tipo de carinho vindo dele... Era estranho pensar assim, pois, nunca o tinha visto antes... Mas, depois que o conheceu, nada mais precisava ter razão... O importante era ela se sentir bem, e com ele, sabia que sempre estaria maravilhosamente segura...

            Chegaram na sala e Syaoran pediu para que Sakura entrasse na sua frente... Deixando assim, que ela saísse da vista da mulheres que lhe pareciam muito fofoqueiras (Fofoqueiras, enxeridas, invejosas, e etc...)...

Syaoran – "Ayumi, não quero ser incomodado... Só me chame se for uma ligação de extrema urgência, entendeu?".

Ayumi – "Claro, senhor Li...".

Syaoran – ""timo...".

            E Syaoran entrou em sua sala, fazendo Ayumi suspirar mais uma vez, como tantas vezes tinha feito... Mas, agora uma coisa era diferente... Syaoran estava acompanhado e ele nunca trazia nenhuma pessoa para a sua sala, somente acionistas e pessoas que trabalham com ele... E pelo que parecia, aquela garota, não era nenhuma das opções... Isso estava muito estranho, e ela iria dar um jeito de descobrir o que era...

Dois vultos de grande asas, chega á um grande castelo no centro de Tomoeda e lá pousam... Olhando para o horizonte, um deles imagina todos os perigos que ainda estavam por vir...

– "Precisamos saber logo o que está acontecendo... E você está me atrasando...".

– "Pare de reclamar, Yue... Parece um velho...".

Yue – "Pelo menos, não sou irresponsável como você, Kerberus...".

Kerberus – "Eu não sou irresponsável! Você é que se preocupa demais!".

            Mais um vulto se junta á eles... Semblante tranqüilo, rosto sereno e seguro de si... Exibindo no canto da boca, um sorriso discreto, que somente ele, sabia demonstrar...

– "Não briguem, meus queridos guardiões... Afinal, Sakura e meu descendente precisam da ajuda dos dois e não de um, somente...".

Yue – "Perdoe-nos, reencarnação de clow...".

Eriol – "Pelo jeito, continua o mesmo formal de sempre, não é, Yue? E você, como está Kerberus?".

Kerberus – "Péssimo... Sabe o que é viver onze anos trancafiado num livro?! Tirando isso, eu estou muito bem mesmo, clow!".

Eriol – "Sabe Kerberus, sentia falta dessas suas reclamações absurdas... Vamos entrem, há muitas coisas á serem explicadas á vocês...".

            Os dois se entreolharam ansiosos, teriam muitas coisas á conversar pela frente... Eriol mais uma vez sorriu para eles, aqueles dois não iam mudar nunca... Mas, depois de alguns segundos, seu sorriso se transformou em uma face preocupada... Teria que ser forte por ele, e por todos os seus amigos...

Syaoran – "Aceita algo para beber?".

            Sakura estava completamente distraída, observando a chuva correr pelo lado de fora da janela... Lembrando de como o destino brincava com ela... Não... Ela não podia estar apaixonada... Era verdade que o achou muito bonito, desde que o viu pela primeira vez, (Só uma perguntinha... Quem não vai achar o Li bonito? Aliás, a palavra 'bonito' é muito pouco para descrever um 'deus grego' como ele...), mas, sua pequena 'atração' chegar á este ponto era demais... 

Syaoran – "Sakura?!".

Sakura – "Ah, me desculpe! Estava falando comigo?".

Syaoran – "Sim, perguntei se queria algo para beber, ou comer...".

Sakura – "Somente uma xícara de chá, então...".

Syaoran – "Certo, vou providenciar...".

            E saiu da sala para falar com sua secretária... De repente, o telefone celular de Sakura toca e ela atende a ligação...

Sakura – "Alô?".

– "Você é parente de Fujitaka Kinomoto?".

            Por alguns segundos, sentiu seu coração  falhar... Sabia e pressentia que uma notícia boa não era... Mas, tinha que se controlar... Inspirou fundo e continuou...

Sakura – "Sou filha dele, algum problema?".

– "Somos da recepção do Hospital Central de Tomoeda, e indicaram o telefone da senhorita para entrarmos em contato...".

Sakura – "Sim, o que aconteceu com o meu pai?".

            As mãos de Sakura estavam trêmulas... Já estava pensando no pior... Seus olhos começavam a exibir rastros de lágrimas...

– "Ele está internado neste hospital e precisamos que venha o mais rápido possível para cá...".

Sakura – "Certo, já estou indo para aí...".

            Syaoran ouviu metade da conversa pelo telefone e sentiu seu coração apertar, ao ver Sakura se controlar para não soltar nenhuma lágrima... Quando ela se vira para ir embora, o vê, parado em frente á porta de sua sala...

Sakura – "Syaoran, eu preciso ir...".

Syaoran – "O que aconteceu?".

            Ela abaixou a cabeça em completa depressão e angústia...

Sakura – "O meu pai... ele... está internado...".

Syaoran – "Sabe o que houve com ele?".

            Disse apreensivo... Não suportava ver 'sua flor' daquela maneira...

'Minha flor? De onde eu tirei isto?! Acho que estou louco mesmo...'.

Sakura – "Não quiseram me dizer...".

            Ela não estava agüentando mais se segurar... Sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele, em busca de apoio, proteção, abrigo... Mesmo querendo, tinha consciência de que não podia fazê-lo... Quem era ela para fazer isso? Mas, estava precisando tanto de ajuda...

Syaoran – "Eu vou com você...".

            Li disse decidido... Definitivamente, não ia abandoná-la neste momento tão conflitante e difícil de sua vida... Era seu dever cuidar dela e protegê-la, tinha certeza desse fato...

'Sim... É meu dever... Mas... O que estou pensando afinal?'.

Sakura – "Mas, não precisa... Eu...".

Syaoran – "Você não está em condições de ir sozinha... Eu vou te acompanhar, e não adianta insistir...".

Sakura – "Mas, e a sua reunião?".

Syaoran – "Não é momento de pensar nisso... Vamos embora...".

Sakura – "Está bem...".

            Sakura passou por ele de cabeça baixa, completamente arrasada, mas, tentando com todas as forças não fraquejar e ser forte...

            Syaoran notou que ela estava apavorada, não podia vê-la naquele estado... Estava o machucando devagar e silenciosamente... Segurou em suas mãos frágeis com força demonstrando proteção, antes de saírem da sala... Fixando seus olhos nela pela última vez antes de saírem do recinto...

Syaoran – "Não se preocupe... Eu estou com você...".

*^-^* Música...
    
    _I'm with you_
    
    _(Avril Lavigne)_
    
    _Eu estou parada na ponte_
    
    _Eu estou esperando no escuro_
    
    _Eu pensei que você estaria aqui agora_
    
    _Não há nada, somente a chuva_
    
    _Nenhuma pegada no chão_
    
    _Eu estou ouvindo mas, não há som algum..._
    
    _Não há alguém tentando me encontrar?_
    
    _Ninguém virá para me levar para casa?_
    
    _É uma noite maldita e fria_
    
    _Tentando entender essa vida_
    
    _Você, não vai pegar minha mão,_
    
    _Me levar para algum lugar novo?_
    
    _Eu não sei quem você _
    
    _Mas eu... Estou com voc_
    
    _Eu estou com voc_
    
    _Estou procurando um lugar_
    
    _Procurando uma face_
    
    _Há alguém aqui que eu conheça?_
    
    _Pois nada está dando certo_
    
    _E tudo é uma bagunça_
    
    _E ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho..._
    
    _Não há ninguém tentando me encontrar?_
    
    _Ninguém virá para me levar para casa?_
    
    _É uma noite maldita e fria_
    
    _Tentando entender essa vida_
    
    _Você, não vai pegar minha mão,_
    
    _Me levar para algum lugar novo?_
    
    _Eu não sei quem você _
    
    _Mas eu... Estou com voc_
    
    _Eu estou com voc_
    
    _Oh, por que tudo é tão confuso?_
    
    _Talvez eu esteja fora de mim_
    
    _É uma noite maldita e fria_
    
    _Tentando entender essa vida_
    
    _Você, não vai pegar minha mão,_
    
    _Me levar para algum lugar novo?_
    
    _Eu não sei quem você _
    
    _Mas eu... Estou com voc_
    
    _Eu estou com voc_
    
    _Leve-me pela mão_
    
    _Me leve para algum lugar novo_
    
    _Eu não sei quem você _
    
    _Mas eu... Eu estou com voc_
    
    _Eu estou com voc_
    
    _Leve-me pela mão_
    
    _Leve-me para algum lugar novo_
    
    _Eu não sei quem você _
    
    _Mas eu... Eu estou com voc_
    
    _Eu estou com voc_
    
    _Eu estou com você..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...
    
    Sakura – "Muito obrigada, Syaoran...".
    
                   Agradeceu sorrindo para ele... Arrancando em suas últimas forças, um momento de tranqüilidade... Não podia deixar-se abater, tinha que tentar ser forte mais do que nunca agora... Seu pai precisava dela...
    
                   Olhou para ela mais uma vez, enquanto seguiam de mãos dadas ao elevador em direção ao carro de Syaoran... Arrancando assim, alguns suspiros e outros grunidos de algumas mulheres que lá trabalhavam...

Continua...
    
    ***********************************
    
                   Aí gente, essa música é linda! O nome do capítulo devia ter sido diferente, eu sei, mas, acabou saindo este... Está ficando lindo o relacionamento deles, né? Mas, nem tudo vai ser um mar de rosas, as coisas tendem a se complicar, portanto, estejam preparados...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Lan Ayath: Poxa acha mesmo que os capítulos são curtos? Vou tentar fazer o possível para aumentá-los de tamanho... Também este é o primeiro fic que eu faço de vários capítulos, então eu peço muita paciência comigo... Mas, não espere o tamanho dos capítulos da toda poderosa: "Kath Klein", pois, ela é uma deusa comparada á mim... Sou apenas uma humilde serva... He, he, he!!!

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: O que vai acontecer? Ah, meu deus!!!! Hi, hi, hi! Posso garantir que esse fic está ainda bem no início...  Vai acontecer ainda muita coisa, minha amiga... Prepare-se... E muito obrigada por me desejar feliz aniversário!

Merry- Anne: Poxa, muito obrigada por se oferecer á me ajudar! Acho que vou te pedir ajuda mesmo, pois, estou com uma crise de inspiração... Eu empaquei no cap 8, por que é um capítulo mais sério... Acho que vou te mandar um e-mail para ver se você me dá uma luz... Será que você me permite? Me fala depois, ok?

Ana Li Kinomoto: Valeu por seu review! E muito obrigada pelo seu elogio! Assim, eu até me sinto gente! E a idéia que você deu, é muito interessante... Hum... Eu já tinha pensado nisso, pois, pode aguardar... Continue mandando sua opinião, você não imagina como é importante!!!

B166ER: Olha que legal! Nós somos xarás!!! Muito prazer, Rafinha! E concordo inteiramente com você, acho que se eu trabalhasse no mesmo local que o Li, eu seria despedida, pois, não prestaria atenção em nada... Quer dizer, só nele, que é mais do lindo, é perfeito! Realmente, é uma pena que ele não existe! Mas, nós, as autoras o exploramos bem, não se preocupe! Hi, hi, hi!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Créditos finais com participações especiais...

Parabéns para mim!

Parabéns para mim!

Parabéns para mim!

E... Parabéns para mim! Heeeee!!!!

Rafaela: Gente eu to tão contente, vocês nem imaginam... Que legal! Hoje é meu aniversário! Nem sei como agradecer á todos que me mandaram reviews! Foi o melhor presente que recebi! Muito obrigada (Rafinha tá até chorando de emoção!) mesmo á todos! *^-^* Mas, continuem me mandando opiniões, críticas, sugestões... Posso até confessar á todos vocês, que "Anjos de Luz", foi a melhor história que já escrevi, mesmo não tendo terminado o fic, posso afirmar isso! E agradeço isso á todos vocês, leitores!

            De repente aparece um vulto na frente de Rafaela, uma pessoa que ela não reconhece... Uma voz no meio da escuridão (Uma voz não, várias... Mas, por enquanto isso não é importante!)...

"Feliz Aniversário, Rafa!!!!".

Rafaela: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! (Isso foi um grito de pavor...).

-"Não se assuste! Sou apenas, eu... O lindo, maravilhoso e tudo de bom, Syaoran Li!".

Rafaela (assustada): Syaoran, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Syaoran (com cara de metido): Ora, não é óbvio? Vim dar o prazer da minha companhia no seu aniversário... E sabe o que é melhor?

Rafaela (curiosa): O que?

Syaoran: Eu não vim sozinho... Entre cambada!!!

            E quando Rafaela olha mais fixamente na entrada da sua humilde casinha (Tudo isso por que eu sou meio cega...), vê muitos personagens parados na porta... Alguns acenando, outros jogando beijos... É claro que a Rafaela quase tem um infarte...

Rafaela (com os olhos marejados): Ah, que emoção! Todos os meus personagens preferidos vieram me visitar!!!

Kenshin: Mas, agora que estou aqui a senhorita não terá mais problemas... Sempre ficarei do seu lado, senhorita Rafaela...

Syaoran: Eí, peraí... Seu ruivinho! Quem chegou aqui primeiro fui eu!

Sesshoumaru: Saíam daqui, bando de vermes... Vocês são muito pouco, para satisfazê-la...

Vegeta: Ah, vai cuidar da sua bebezinha, seu babaca... Quem vai ficar com ela, serei eu...

            Enquanto isso, Rafaela olhava para todos os lados, tentando achar uma solução para o problema...

Rafaela (meio assustada, com a atitude deles): Calma, gente... Discutir não leva a nada...

Inuyasha: Vocês são uns idiotas mesmo! É claro que ela vai ficar comigo!

Shido (chegando perto de Rafaela e lhe dando um beijo sexy na nuca): Vocês perdem tempo demais discutindo...

Rafaela (quase desmaiando com a atitude dele): Aí, não faz isso... Que eu não sei se agüento...

Kurama Youko (empurrando Shido para o outro lado e se aproximando do corpo dela, dando-lhe um abraço, segurando sua cintura): Saí daí! Não tá vendo que ela não quer isso com você! Ela vai querer comigo...

Rafaela (olhando para a cara de todos sem entender): Eu vou querer o quê, ein?

Seijuro Hiko (fixando seus olhos nas curvas, um pouco salientes (É que eu sou meio gordinha... He, he, he!) de Rafaela: Não se preocupe, pode deixar que eu vou te ensinar tudinho...

"Eí!!! O que significa isso!!!!".

            Um outro vulto aparece em meio á escuridão... Revelando sua silhueta feminina, por trás das sombras...

Syaoran (assustado): Sa... Sakura?!

Rafaela (um pouco sem graça): Ops...

Sakura (revoltada, partindo para cima de Syaoran): É assim que você diz que me ama?!

Syaoran (tentando arranjar uma desculpa): Na realidade, neste fic eu nunca disse que te amo...

Sakura (ainda indignada): Neste fic não! Mas, em outros... Já até foi ao inferno por mim! (referência ao fic "Feiticeiros") Não acredito que esqueceu tudo o que já vivemos!

            Quando os outros personagens masculinos percebem já é tarde demais... Suas respectivas 'parceiras' de anime estão do mesmo estado ou pior que Sakura... Rafaela vendo a confusão que tinha se iniciado, pegou um microfone (Não me pergunte de onde eu tirei um microfone!) e começou a falar em voz alta...

Rafaela: Meninas não fiquem com raiva deles... Eles só vieram aqui para me desejarem feliz aniversário... Eles só tem olhos para vocês, afinal, vocês são as amadas oficiais deles...

Kaoru (ainda conservando um pouco de raiva): É verdade, Kenshin?

Kenshin (aliviado por ela ter acreditado): Sim, senhorita Kaoru... A senhorita Rafaela está certa...

Kagome (tendo um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos): Não tá mentindo, né Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Claro que não, Kagome!

Sakura (fazendo beicinho): E você, Syaoran?

Syaoran: Claro que eu te amo, minha flor... (Tudo bem que eu vou fazer meu namorado me chamar dessa maneira tão fofa!).

            Então os casais saíram felizes e contentes com seu respectivo par ao seu lado, enquanto Rafaela ficava para titia (para avó!) mais uma vez... Foi então que ela percebeu que estava sendo vigiada por alguém e olhou para a direção onde o vulto estava...

Rafaela (um pouco receosa): Quem está aí?

- " O seu príncipe encantado...". (Que coisa mais sem sentido!).

            E então, ela e seu príncipe encantado e desconhecido viveram felizes para sempre... Fim! (Ficou ridículo! É, eu sei que ficou! Mas, isso é resultado da síndrome chamada: "Não ter nada para fazer em casa", o que eu posso fazer, né?).

***************

Propaganda básica: Eu já vi tanta gente fazendo isso, vou fazer isso no meu fic também, por que não? Eu recomendo e imploro para que todos leiam: "Feiticeiros", da soberana Kath Klein! Essa mulher pode tudo! Gente, leiam este fic! É ação, romance, drama, e o melhor, o tudo de bom do Syaoran está mais maravilhoso do que nunca! Além do que este fic agora está começando á esquentar! Vale a pena!
    
                   É isso, galerinha... Preparem seus corações... Este fic ainda tem muita água para rolar... O que será que aconteceu com o Fujitaka? E Syaoran? O que ele vai fazer com a Sakurinha? E a nossa heroína? Será que ela será forte o suficiente para agüentar saber o que aconteceu com o seu paizinho? Tudo isso no próximo capítulo... O nome dele será: "Lágrimas e chuva...". Ah, estou apaixonada!


	7. Lágrimas e chuva

Notas da autora:

Tudo bem que na maioria dos capítulos eu estou colocando músicas, mas, este não será a música propriamente dita: "Lágrimas e Chuva", certo? Outra coisa, neste capítulo há algumas lembranças de Syaoran quando ele era card captor junto com Sakura... As falas dos dois não são iguais ás do anime ou do mangá, pois, eu só via a série e não anotava as falas dos personagens... Portanto, se estiver algo errado, me perdoem, por esta falha...

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Li chamou Sakura para conversar em sua sala, enquanto ela esperava pela entrevista de emprego... Enquanto isso, Yue e Kerberus chegaram a casa de Eriol para falarem sobre os novos acontecimentos, principalmente sobre sua mestra e Syaoran... Sakura, que ainda esperava por sua entrevista recebe uma ligação do hospital dizendo que seu pai estava internado... Sem pensar duas vezes, arruma suas coisas para ir embora, quando encontra Syaoran na porta de sua sala...

********

Sakura passou por ele de cabeça baixa, completamente arrasada, mas, tentando com todas as forças não fraquejar e ser forte...

            Syaoran viu que ela estava apavorada, não podia vê-la naquele estado... Estava o machucando devagar e silenciosamente... Segurou em suas mãos frágeis com força demonstrando proteção, antes de saírem da sala...

Syaoran – "Não se preocupe... Eu estou com você...".
    
    Sakura – "Muito obrigada, Syaoran...".
    
                   Agradeceu sorrindo para ele... Arrancando em suas últimas forças, um momento de tranqüilidade... Não podia deixar-se abater, tinha que tentar ser forte mais do que nunca agora... Seu pai precisava dela...
    
                   Olhou para ela mais uma vez, enquanto seguiam de mãos dadas ao elevador em direção ao carro de Syaoran... Arrancando assim, alguns suspiros e outros grunidos de algumas mulheres que lá trabalhavam...

********

Capítulo 7: Lágrimas e chuva...

            Sakura segurava suas mãos uma na outra, a fim de esconder o nervosismo que estava sentindo...

'Pai... Não quero te perder...'.

            Syaoran estava tentando se concentrar na estrada, mas, lhe era muito difícil... Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com Sakura, que parecia mais aflita, conforme o tempo passava... Ele ia o mais rápido que podia com o carro, sempre olhando para o lado para ver o estado de sua acompanhante...

'Não se preocupe, Sakura... Nunca vou te deixar...'.

            Segurou mais compenetrado o volante do carro, tinha que andar mais rápido com isso... E seguiu estrada á dentro, faltavam poucos quilômetros para os destinos deles...

Algum tempo calados, Syaoran resolve se manifestar...

Syaoran – "Estamos quase chegando, Sakura...".

Sakura – "Eu sei... Muito obrigada por estar me ajudando, Syaoran...".

Syaoran – "Que isso, não precisa agradecer nada... Finalmente...".

            Eles chegaram na entrada do hospital e Li seguiu em direção ao estacionamento... Estava um pouco lotado, mas, depois de cinco minutos de procura, conseguiram achar uma vaga...

Syaoran – "Vamos...".

            Os dois foram para a recepção... Sakura não estava mais agüentando a ansiedade, mas, Syaoran percebendo que ela não estava em condições, resolveu pedir ás informações á recepcionista do hospital...

Syaoran – "Em que quarto está o senhor Fujitaka Kinomoto?".

Recepcionista – "Ele chegou hoje?".

Sakura – "Sim...".

Recepcionista – "Só um momento, verei nos arquivos...".

            Alguns minutos de espera se passaram, e Sakura já estava suando frio... Li já estava ficando nervoso com a demora, mas, enfim a recepcionista chegou com a notícia...

Recepcionista – "O médico, Sassami Higurashi (Desculpe aí, amantes de Inuyasha! Falta de inspiração para nomes...) os aguarda na sala 415... Fica no quarto andar...".

            Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada, saíram o mais rápido que puderam em direção ao elevador e subiram para o quarto andar... Nada tinham a dizer, somente esperar por notícias... Chegaram no andar e procuraram a sala 415, não demoraram muito a encontrá-la, e finalmente, um homem vestido com um jaleco branco os esperava...

Sassami – "Bom dia, sou o médico Sassami Higurashi... Pelo que parece, são parentes de Fujitaka Kinomoto...".

Sakura – "Eu sou filha dele...".

Sassami – "Sentem-se, por favor...".

            Sakura estava muito nervosa... Syaoran percebendo isso, a orienta para sentar na cadeira em frente á mesa do médico...

Sakura – "Por favor, me diga, o que foi que aconteceu com o meu pai?! Não quiseram me dizer por telefone e imagino que tenha sido algo muito grave...".

Sassami – "Acalme-se senhorita... Ele já foi tratado e medicado, agora ele está em repouso... O que ele sofreu foi um ataque cardíaco e sugerimos que ele permaneça mais dois dias aqui em observação...".

Syaoran – "Foi um princípio de infarte?".

Sassami – "Sim... É preciso que vocês tomem cuidado com ele, para que ele fique tranqüilo, nada mais pode aborrecê-lo, compreendem?".

Sakura – "Claro que sim... Eu posso vê-lo?".

Sassami – "Sim, mas, nada de exageros... Ele não pode ter emoções fortes...".

Sakura – "Eu entendi...".

Sassami – "Venha, vou te levar até ele...".

            Nesse momento, Sakura olha para Li, com um semblante preocupado... Logo, ele entende o que ela queria dizer, e em seguida, olha para ela mais fixamente... (Para quem não entendeu, ela ficou preocupada em deixar o Syaoran sozinho, enquanto ela ia ver o pai.).

Sakura – "Syaoran...".

Syaoran – "Não se preocupe, Sakura... Vou te esperar aqui...".

            Acompanhada pelo médico, Sakura saía da sala, fitando mais uma vez o rosto de Syaoran antes de se dirigir para o quarto de seu pai...

            Li voltou a se sentar nas cadeiras da sala de espera, preocupado com o rosto triste de Sakura... Não gostava de vê-la daquela maneira... Mas, tinha a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que a estava ajudando num momento difícil... Ele fechou os olhos devagar... Tinha que estar preparado para consolá-la quando voltasse...

            Fleches de luz começaram a aparecer em sua frente... E ele começou a se concentrar para saber o que eram... Dessa maneira, é que ás vezes, ele se lembrava de algo do seu passado...

^-^**** Flashblack...

            Um garoto aparentando onze anos de idade, estava no meio do parque andando... Ele era pardo, tinha os olhos castanhos muito penetrantes, uma grande marca de sua personalidade... E seu cabelo rebelde era tocado pela brisa, vagarosamente, fazendo-os balançar, conforme o vento passava sobre ele...

Ao seu lado havia uma garota que aparentava a mesma idade que ele... Seus olhos verdes, pareciam esmeraldas... Brilhavam mais do que nunca aquele entardecer... Seus cabelos eram cor de mel, curtos... Ela tentava tomar coragem para desabafar...

            Neste parque, tinha um pingüim gigante, com vários outros ao seu redor... O sol estava se pondo e esse casal, estava sentado no balanço, tendo uma conversa...

Garota – "Hoje eu conversei com o Yukito e disse meus sentimentos á ele...".

Garoto – "...".

Garota – "Ele disse para eu avaliar melhor meus sentimentos para com ele... e... então, eu descobri...".

            Ela suspirou fortemente tentando conter as lágrimas, enquanto se balançava devagar... A brisa mexia levemente em seus cabelos, enquanto um resquício de lágrima caía de seu rosto...

Garota – "Descobri que eu gosto dele como eu gosto do meu pai e do Touya, não mais do que isso... Sabe... eu não sei por que estou chorando assim, agora...".

Garoto – "...".

Garota – "O Yukito me disse que vou encontrar a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo, mas, eu acho que ele falou isso só para eu dar um sorriso... Eu... não chorei na frente dele... para que ele não se sentisse mal, mas... eu...".

Garoto – "Tenho certeza que ele não mentiria para você...".

Garota – "Mas, Syaoran... eu...".

Syaoran – "Eu sei que um dia vai encontrar essa pessoa tão especial... Além disso, eu vou estar sempre do seu lado, 

Sakura... Eu prometo...".

Sakura – "Muito obrigada, Syaoran...".

            Os dois se abraçam fortemente... Iniciando naquele momento, uma grande promessa... Uma promessa que nunca tenderia a terminar...

^-^**** Fim do Flashblack...

– "Syaoran... Syaoran?".

            Li abre os olhos devagar, ainda atordoado com o que tinha visto... Ouve uma voz, muito doce lhe chamando...

– "Syaoran, você está me escutando?".

            Dessa vez, reconhece a voz e desperta de uma vez...

Syaoran – "Sakura... Me desculpe, eu acabei cochilando... E então? Como está seu pai?".

Sakura – "Ele estava dormindo quando o vi... Mas, parece que está bem...".

Syaoran – "Que bom... Assim, fico mais tranqüilo... Agora, acho melhor você comer um pouco...".

Sakura – "Eu não estou com fome...".

Syaoran – "Sakura, você pela hora que chegou na empresa, não deve ter comido nada e já são 12:45hs... Se não comer, irá passar mal...".

Sakura – "Mas, Syaoran...". 

Syaoran – "Nada de 'mas'... Além disso, eu também estou com um pouco de apetite... Então, vamos...".

A mesa estava repleta de doces e guloseimas... Kerberus olhava as comidas babando por cima delas, antes de pegá-las e enfiá-las goela á baixo... Eriol assistia á toda aquela cena, sorrindo, como sempre fazia...

Yue – "Não viemos aqui para comer e sim, para saber o que está acontecendo com o seu descendente e a nossa mestra, clow...".

Eriol – "Certo, você tem razão, Yue... Mas, ainda falta algumas pessoas para esta reunião... Por isso, precisamos ser pacientes e esperar...".

Kerberus – "Já disse que esperei onze anos por isso, e quer que eu espere ainda mais?!".

Eriol – "Exatamente por isso, Kerberus... Se já esperou onze anos, mas, alguns dias não serão um grande martírio, não acha?".

Kerberus – "Tcs...".

Yue – "Mesmo que não quiséssemos, teremos de esperar...".

Eriol – "Exato...".

Yue – "Se não tem outra maneira, esperamos...".

Kerberus – "Olhando para a cara de vocês, é que eu não vou ficar... Vou comer um pouquinho!".

Yue – "É um irresponsável mesmo, nunca vai aprender!".

            Kerberus não ouviu o que Yue disse e foi direto para o centro da mesa comer outra vez...

            Sakura e Li estavam na mesa do restaurante do hospital, comendo... Sakura apenas beliscava, não estava com vontade de comer...

Syaoran – "Sakura, você precisa se alimentar... Não pode ficar desse jeito...".

Sakura – "Mas, eu já disse que não estou com fome...".

Syaoran – "Olha, eu sei que a situação é difícil, mas, você tem que ser forte... Além disso, eu vou ficar aqui, com você...".

Sakura – "Mas, você não tem uma reunião para ir?".

Syaoran – "Tenho, mas, posso adiar isso para um outro momento...". (Meu deus, esse homem não existe! Não é á toa que é um personagem de anime.).

Sakura – "Não quero que adie seus compromissos por minha causa...".

Syaoran – "Sei, que se a situação fosse inversa, você faria tudo isso por mim...".

Sakura – "Como pode ter tanta certeza?".

Syaoran – "Eu... apenas... sinto... entende?".

Sakura – "Eu entendo... Ás vezes, sinto isso também...".

            Os dois ficam calados por alguns segundos, remexendo na comida... Sakura não agüenta mais ser forte e começa á se desabar em lágrimas silenciosas...

Syaoran – "Venha, vamos sair daqui...".

            Os dois saem do recinto, com Syaoran segurando Sakura pelos braços ajudando-a a andar... Sentou ela no banco que havia em frente á uma grande janela, tentando assim, acalmá-la...

Sakura chorava copiosamente, mas, depois que sentiu o calor dos braços de Syaoran sobre o seu corpo, começou a ficar cada vez mais tranqüila...

            Não era a primeira vez que se sentia assim... Estava mais calma, sabia que podia confiar nele sem medo algum... Inconscientemente, se aconchegou mais á ele, e pode ouvir sua respiração calma e suave a embalá-la... Sentindo assim, Li colocar suas mãos calejadas e fortes sobre seus cabelos, fazendo um leve cafuné... Não agüentou mais a pressão dos seus olhos e adormeceu em seus braços...

*^-^* Música...

_I don't as miss a thing_

_Eu não quero perder nada..._

_(Aerosmith)_

_Eu podia ficar acordado somente para escutar você respirar_

_Observar você sorrir enquanto está dormindo_

_Enquanto você está longe daqui sonhando_

_Eu podia gastar minha vida nesta doce rendição,_

_Eu podia ficar perdido nesse momento para sempre._

_E eu podia gastar minha vida nesta doce rendição..._

_Eu não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero adormecer_

_Pois, eu sentiria sua falta, amor..._

_E eu não quero perder nada._

_Por que até mesmo quando sonho com voc_

_O sonho mais doce nunca será a mesma coisa_

_Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, amor..._

_E eu não quero perder nada._

_Deitado próximo á voc_

_Sentindo seu coração bater_

_E eu me pergunto o que você está sonhando_

_Me pergunto se sou eu quem você vê..._

_Então, beijo os seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos_

_E eu só quero ficar com voc_

_Nesse momento para sempre, para sempre e sempre._

_Eu não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero adormecer_

_Pois, eu sentiria sua falta, amor..._

_E eu não quero perder nada._

_Por que até mesmo quando sonho com voc_

_O sonho mais doce nunca será a mesma coisa_

_Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, amor..._

_E eu não quero perder nada._

_Eu não quero perder nenhum sorriso_

_Eu não quero perder nenhum beijo_

_Bem, eu só quero estar com voc_

_Bem aqui com você, desse jeito..._

_Eu só quero ter você junto de mim_

_Sentir seu coração tão próximo do meu_

_E ficar aqui neste momento_

_Até o final dos tempos..._

_Sim, sim, sim!_

_Eu não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero adormecer_

_Pois, eu sentiria sua falta, amor..._

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Por que até mesmo quando sonho com voc_

_O sonho mais doce nunca será a mesma coisa_

_Eu ainda sentiria sua falta, amor..._

_E eu não quero perder nada._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

            Aquele era o fardo mais precioso de Syaoran... O aroma de flor que ela exalava, aguçava seus sentidos, ficando assim, embriagado com tamanha docilidade... Sem pensar, colocou suas mãos sobre os cabelos sedosos dela, fazendo leves carícias... Viu ela se acalentar mais em seu corpo, sinal que havia gostado do que tinha feito...

Sorriu levemente em contentamento... E observou ela dormir consigo tranqüilamente... A cada segundo que passava com ela, tinha a plena certeza que seu objetivo era ser dela e ela ser sua para sempre... Admirar sua face enquanto dormia, era a paz que tanto necessitava por anos... Lembrou-se mais uma vez da conversa que sua mãe teve com Wei...

'Flor de cerejeira'.

            Era o significado do nome de Sakura em japonês, uma linda flor... Sorriu levemente ao lembrar desse fato... Seria ela? Algo lhe dizia que estava prestes á encontrar as respostas...

Continua...

***********************************

            É isso aí... Acabou mais capítulo! Foram oito páginas... Posso dizer que me esforcei bastante nesse... Quero mandar um grande beijo para todos os leitores! E essa música, ein? Ela realmente muito bonita! E o tema do filme: "Armageddon", que também dispensa os comentários! Achei que a letra tinha tudo a ver com a cena, por isso a coloquei... O que acharam? Espero suas opiniões, reviews gente!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Lan Ayath: Você sempre é a primeira que me coloca review do meu capítulo! Fico muito contente! E muito obrigada por acreditar em mim! Não sei se você reparou, mas, este capítulo foi maior, tô fazendo o máximo que eu posso... Me diz o que achou dele, ein? Quero saber sua opinião! Um grande beijo!

Ana Li Kinomoto: Quer dizer que se falassem para você a frase que o Syaoran disse para Sakurinha você casava na hora? É... Eu também, minha amiga! Realmente ele é muito lindinho mesmo! Que bom que gostou do capítulo passado, e desse gostou? A relação entre os dois pombinhos está ficando interessante... Mas, será que continuará assim? Só lendo para descobrir...

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Me diz uma coisinha, você acha que se o lindo Syaoran trabalhasse em algum lugar ele não seria 'secado'? Realmente, a Ayumi vai dar trabalho mesmo, mas, nos próximos capítulos você verá que não vai ser só ela que vai atrapalhar os dois pombinhos, espere e verá... E muito obrigada pelos elogios!

B166ER: Querida, Rafinha! Não esquenta com datas, o importante é que você se lembrou e me mandou um review, mas, mesmo que não mandasse não teria problema, pois, saberia que você está acompanhando e isso é sempre muito bom! E esse negócio do Syaoran ser seu, se você não tivesse explicado direito isso dar um rolo danado com um monte de gente, inclusive comigo! O Li é realmente tudo de bom! E tá curiosa? Eu entendo, eu também ficaria! He, he, he! Mas, não se preocupe, vai tudo dar certo... 

MeRRy-aNNe: Gostou da 'palhaçada' do meu aniversário? Isso, minha amiga, se chama falta do que fazer... Mas, fazer o quê? Para mim foi divertido escrever! Garota você não sabe, me deu uma 'coisa' na segunda que desempaquei o capítulo 8 (Finalmente!), me inspirei e escrevi tudo de madrugada! Tenho a impressão que ficou um capítulo legal... Acho que vou mesmo te pedir ajuda! Valeu por se compadecer de mim e se oferecer, Thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Propaganda básica: Gente esse fic já está no final, o próximo capítulo será o último, mas, é uma belíssima história na qual dá até para soltar algumas lágrimas de frente ao micro... O nome do fic é: "O coração de uma guerreira", da autora Jenny-Ci... Além de ser muito carinhosa e simpática, tem uma escrita ótima e muito envolvente... Sugiro este fic para você que gosta de emoções fortes e é sensível! Dica dada!

            Não percam o próximo capítulo... Que estará inspirador... Escrevi esse capítulo pensando nas meninas suspirarem, será um pouquinho dramático... Vocês vão sentir pena de alguém... Mas, se eu falar não vai ter nenhuma graça! Então, peço para que não percam! O nome dele será: "Os olhos das nossas almas...". Já deu para sentir algo, né? Até lá!


	8. Os olhos de nossas almas

**Notas da autora:**

Gente, hoje eu estou mais contente do que de costume, pois, comprei uma coisa muito difícil de ser encontrada, quase impossível... A trilha sonora do filme: "Titanic", que eu amo! Estou escrevendo este capítulo ouvindo as músicas deste cd maravilhoso! Então, não se assustem se o capítulo de hoje estiver meio dramático... Ah, esqueci de colocar no capítulo passado, o resumo da história, desculpem por esta falha! Boa leitura á todos!

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

Yue e Kerberus foram á casa da reencarnação de clow... E lá souberam que teriam que esperar os últimos convidados de Eriol para saber no que consistiam seus objetivos... Nesse momento, Sakura recebe a notícia do médico que seu pai teve um princípio de infarte, ela tenta ao máximo ser forte e vai vê-lo em seu quarto... Enquanto isso, Syaoran num cochilo, lembra de uma passagem de seu passado, sendo interrompido por Sakura... Eles vão almoçar, mas, Sakura não consegue comer nada e desaba em lágrimas, com Li á tentar consolá-la...

********

Sakura chorava copiosamente, mas, depois que sentiu o calor dos braços de Syaoran sobre o seu corpo, começou a ficar cada vez mais tranqüila...

            Não era a primeira vez que se sentia assim... Estava mais calma, sabia que podia confiar nele sem medo algum... Inconscientemente, se aconchegou mais á ele, e pode ouvir sua respiração calma e suave a embalá-la... Não agüentou a pressão dos seus olhos e adormeceu em seus braços...

            Aquele era o fardo mais precioso de Syaoran... A cada segundo que passava com ela, tinha a plena certeza que seu objetivo era ser dela e ela ser sua para sempre... Admirar sua face enquanto dormia, era a paz que tanto necessitava por anos... Lembrou-se mais uma vez da conversa que sua mãe teve com Wei...

'Flor de cerejeira'.

            Era o significado do nome de Sakura em japonês, uma linda flor... Sorriu levemente ao lembrar desse fato... Seria ela? Algo lhe dizia que estava prestes á encontrar as respostas...

********

Capítulo 8: Os olhos das nossas almas...

Sakura começava a despertar... Pôde notar que estava em lugar diferente... Era um quarto totalmente branco, com uma luz bem fraca á iluminar o recinto... Ao seu lado havia uma bandeja com comida, muitas frutas e um botão de rosa branca... Um cartão preso á um canto da bandeja se sobressaía, resolveu pegá-lo...

"Sakura, tive que ir... Foi um assunto inadiável, mas, se precisar de minha ajuda não exite em me contatar... Meu telefone está no cartão... Abraços, Syaoran Li.".

            Ela sorriu timidamente ao ler o cartão, estava feliz apesar de tudo, pois, tinha alguém que se preocupava com ela e que ela sabia que poderia contar sempre... Colocou o cartão na bolsa e começou á se levantar da maca... Foi quando se deu conta que estava no hospital...

'Meu pai...'.

            Seu olhar começou a demonstrar tristeza e uma agonia intensas... Seu pai estava em uma situação crítica... Tivera um infarte e ela estava praticamente sozinha, sem ninguém ao seu lado... O que faria sem seu pai? Aquele que sempre a protegia e cuidava dela? Não, ela não saberia, não conseguiria permanecer sem ele do seu lado...

Foi então, que naquele momento de total melancolia lembrou-se de Syaoran... Do seu cuidado consigo, do carinho que lhe demonstrava... Caíram algumas lágrimas de seus olhos esmeraldas... Sim, sabia que conhecia o aconchego dos seus braços... Conhecia cada carícia, cada toque, cada contato que suas mãos fortes tiveram com seu frágil corpo...

Li era como complemento de si mesma, podia notar um pequeno rubor na sua face ao pensar nessa possibilidade...

'Ele faz parte de mim...'.

Agarrou seus braços contra seu próprio corpo com uma leve força... Enquanto as lágrimas ainda desabavam de seus orbes verdes... Não sabia o que sentia ao certo... Eram tantas dúvidas, tantas descobertas novas acontecendo... Mas, não tinha receio em afirmar que sua vida não era a mesma depois que Li apareceu nela... Não tinha medo... Apenas queria decifrar o que sentia, coisa que já desconfiava, mas, não aceitava...

            Eriol na sacada de sua residência somente queria sentir a brisa fria do vento em seus cabelos... Uma sensação de liberdade apossou-se sobre si, que há muitos anos não tinha sentido... Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde uma grande guerra imperaria, e não podia se dar o luxo de ter tal sentimento, como a liberdade... Ser mago clow era uma punição e uma honra dada á ele, coisa da qual nunca poderia se desvencilhar...

            Abaixou sua cabeça, e seus cabelos vieram esvoaçantes, tampando seu rosto... Estava agachado na sacada apenas se deixando levar pela leve melodia que tocava seu pequeno rádio no quarto de casal... A música era harmoniosa e tendia á quem a ouvisse, fosse levado pela paz... Fechou seus olhos lentamente, não queria que aquele momento de tranqüilidade acabasse nunca...

            Tomoyo apenas fitou seu namorado daquele modo... Estava tão concentrado em apenas sentir a paz que não quis incomodá-lo... Ia se retirar, mas, definitivamente, não conseguia... Vê-lo daquela maneira á deixava um pouco melancólica... Sabia e sentia que algo estava acontecendo á ele e por isso, decidiu ficar... Alguns segundos foram suficientes para que Eriol a percebesse...

Eriol – "Venha, Tomoyo...".

            Ele apenas sussurrou, como se fosse uma prece... Não se mexeu, apenas ficou parado esperando que ela se aproximasse de si...

            Sentiu que ela encostou seu corpo frágil no dele de uma forma muito carinhosa por trás... Seu calor era intenso e vívido e um aroma de rosas aflorava de sua pele, mais escutou soluços vindo dela... Não entendeu essa atitude e virou-se para encará-la...

Eriol – "O que houve, meu anjo? Por que está chorando?".

            Ele colocou seu polegar levantando o rosto cálido e branco como a neve, encoberto por algumas lágrimas, enxugando elas em seguida, fitando sua face com carinho...

Tomoyo – "Eu tive um sonho muito estranho... Sonhei que de alguma forma tinha te perdido, e não conseguia mais te encontrar... Fiquei com muito medo, meu amor...".

            Ela evitava olhar para ele... Por que dar tanto créditos á sonhos? Ela não era mais uma criança, mas, deveras aquele sonho mexeu muito com seu íntimo, tinha que desabafar...

Eriol – "Escute, meu lindo anjo... Mesmo que algum dia isso vier á acontecer, sempre estarei do seu lado... Te protegerei para sempre, por que eu te amo...".

            Tocou seus lábios nos dele com extrema delicadeza e calma... Ele sabia que daqui para frente nada seria fácil para ninguém, ele por mais que não quisesse tinha que prepará-la para o pior...

Tomoyo – "Eu também te amo, nunca deixarei de te amar...".

            Ela retribuiu o beijo com mais intensidade que antes, tendo total confiança no que aquelas palavras significavam para ambos... Propiciando naquele singelo gesto, uma promessa para eternidade...

Syaoran ainda se perguntava em sua sala no escritório onde trabalhava como pôde se envolver daquela maneira com uma pessoa que conhecia á apenas poucos dias...Sakura... Uma menina... Uma mulher que tinha aparecido de uma forma tão espontânea em seu destino, mas, que havia marcado todo o seu ser...

Um dos melhores momentos de sua vida foi estar com ela, nunca se sentiu tão em paz consigo mesmo, tão aliviado... É claro que ficara preocupado com ela e com o estado de seu pai, mas, no instante em que a deixou no hospital, via em seu semblante que ela estava mais calma, mais tranqüila, por este motivo a deixou... Se tivesse notado que ela não estava bem, com certeza não sairia de perto dela um só segundo...

                                                           'Sei que devo protegê-la...'.

Sorriu ao pensar dessa maneira, mas, aquela era sua realidade... Ás vezes não entendia suas atitudes precipitadas ao ajudá-la, mas, não conseguia suportar ver em seus olhos um resquício de dor e sofrimento... Seu coração se comprimia no peito, e uma imensa vontade de tirar as dores dela e passá-las para si, era o que vinha pertinentemente em sua mente...

'Não... Não posso permitir que ela sofra... Não devo permitir que ela sofra o mesmo que eu...'.

Ele estava decidido, iria ajudar no que fosse preciso, isso era necessário até para ele mesmo... Parecia que sua vida havia mais sentido com ela á seu lado e não pode deixar de ter uma leve preocupação com relação á esse fato... Não a conhecia profundamente, mas, tinha certeza que podia confiar nela com toda sinceridade... Ela um ser que trazia paz á sua alma, refrigério ao seu espírito atormentado... Definitivamente, Sakura era uma pessoa muito diferente para ele... E mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir no momento, ela também era uma pessoa diferente no lado mais profundo de seu coração...

Sakura ainda pensava em suas dúvidas, continuando a perpetuá-las no mais secreto de sua mente... Passos mais adiante, confirmam a presença de alguém, mas, ela mal percebe...

– "Boa noite, senhorita... Sou a enfermeira desta ala... Me chamo Nakasuki... (Nem sei se nome existe!) Está se sentindo bem?".

Sakura – "Sim, obrigada por perguntar... Poderia me dizer que horas são?".

Nakasuki – "São 20:30hs da noite...".

Sakura – "Nossa, as horas passaram rápido... Muito obrigada!".

Nakasuki – "Não tem de quê... Agora vou me retirar... Antes disso, porém, o doutor Sassami quer falar com a senhorita, 

a está esperando em sua sala...".

Sakura – "Ah, sim! Muito obrigada por me informar... Estou indo para lá agora... Boa noite e bom trabalho!".

Nakasuki – "Obrigada, e boa noite também!".

            Não pensou duas vezes em sair, estava extremamente preocupada com seu pai... Deixava o restante de suas dúvidas para outro momento... Saiu carregando esperanças em seu coração de que tudo logo ficaria bem...

Já se passava das 23:00hs e somente neste momento Syaoran saía da empresa... Já estava cansado dessas reuniões estafantes, mas, não era um homem de reclamar, afinal, tudo tinha se atrasado por sua causa... Ouviu uma voz atrás de si, mas, não deu a mínima atenção, não estava mais com paciência para trivialidades... Somente queria ir para casa, para assim, poder descansar...

– "Senhor Li! Senhor Li!".

            Continuou seus passos na direção de seu veículo... Mas, sabia que cada vez que se afastava, mas, a impertinente pessoa chegava perto... Resmungou no canto da boca e resolveu esperar, não adiantaria continuar andando, ela continuaria á vir...

Syaoran – "O que quer Ayumi? (Mas, que mulherzinha chata!)".

Ayumi – "É que o doutor Takenaka (Outro nome inventado!), queria saber o número de telefone de sua residência no 

Japão e seu e-mail pessoal para entrar em contato... Ele acabou de ligar...".

Syaoran – "Não dou meus contatos particulares á ninguém e você devia saber disso...".

Ayumi – "Claro que sabia, mas, ele insistiu...".

            Ela tinha que saber algo de seu chefe... Alguma coisa mais íntima... Precisava daqueles dados para dar início aos seus planos... De qualquer modo, devia se infiltrar na vida dele e assim, acabaria por fim, descobrindo o que ele tanto esconde... Se oculta algo, ela iria se aproveitar...

Syaoran – "Se ele insistir nisso, eu mesmo falo com Takenaka... Os dados que dei para ele para se contatar comigo já lhe foram suficientes... Se era só isso que tinha para me dizer, Ayumi, vou embora... E sugiro você ir também, afinal, já é muito tarde...".

            Assim , não olhou mais para trás e continuou seu caminho a garagem do edifício... Aquela mulher não lhe era confiável, mas, era muito prática e eficiente... Ás vezes se perguntava por que de não a demitir, mas, logo se deparava com a resposta... Era uma mulher responsável, apesar de tudo...

Voltou a retirá-la dos seus pensamentos e redirecioná-los á outra pessoa... Uma linda flor que mesmo que fosse um sentimento trancafiado no silêncio do oceano de seu coração, a amava...

Sakura já estava de volta em casa que por muita insistência do médico, resolveu ir... Não queria ter deixado seu pai naquele estado sozinho no hospital, mas, pelo pouco que vira, notou que ele seria bem tratado...

            Estava exausta... Foram muitas coisas em apenas uma semana, ajudou as crianças no coral á se apresentar, cedeu seu emprego á uma mulher grávida, está prestes a ganhar outro e ainda conhece um homem que mexe inteiramente com seus sentidos...

Sakura – "Syaoran Li...".

            Ela sussurrava para si mesma... Ele lhe fora tão gentil e amável, compadecendo-se de sua dor e a acompanhando no hospital... Era realmente um homem diferente de todos os quais conhecia, não tinha ao menos uma semana de convivência e ela já se sentia muito íntima dele...

            Ainda sentia seus braços fortes á enlaçá-la naquele abraço, repleto de ternura e carinho... Podia ter o forte cheiro másculo dele sobre seu corpo frágil e sentir sua respiração, o leve balançar de sua barriga que estufava e descia como uma leve melodia á levá-la para o mundo dos sonhos...

Lembrou-se que dormiu em seus braços e se enrusbeceu... Como pôde chegar a ter tal grau de intimidade com um desconhecido? Só podia estar ficando louca mesmo, era á única explicação para suas sandices tão ultimamente praticadas com freqüência... Foi para seu quarto pegar uma roupa para vestir e tomar um banho, precisava estar revigorada para amanhã visitar seu pai no hospital...

            Eriol vigiava e tomava conta dos sonhos de sua amada... Amanhã era outro dia... Um novo dia cheio de surpresas, e talvez novas descobertas para um casal que ele vigiava ao longe... Mesmo que se separassem novamente, Sakura e Li eternamente se encontrariam... Ambos eram metades de um só... Um só corpo, coração, alma, mente... Estariam para sempre unidos pelo laço que envolvia o puro amor que sentiam...

            Sorriu levemente ao olhar para o anjo deitado á sua frente... Nunca se cansaria de velar aquele ser que tanto amava... Somente não sabia se estaria com ela para sempre, somente não sabia se iria sobreviver... Acariciou carinhosamente o rosto de seu anjo e lhe deu um beijo na testa dela como despedida... Amanhã... Sim, amanhã... Esperava ele que houvesse sempre um amanhã para os dois... Sempre...

Eriol – "Tenha bons sonhos, meu amor...".

            Sussurrou apenas para que o mais profundo de sua alma escutasse... Não restavam mais palavras... Apenas, vida... Apenas, viver... Viver para sempre ao seu lado... Eternamente...

*^-^* Música...

_Angel_

_(Anjo)_

_Jonh Secada_
    
    _Eu, eu não posso ler o futuro_
    
    _Mas eu ainda quero te abraçar bem perto_
    
    _Agora mesmo, eu preciso ter isso de voc_
    
    _Então me dê amanh_
    
    _Compartilhar um outro dia com voc_
    
    _É tudo o que eu quero conhecer_
    
    _E, baby, eu, eu tentei te esquecer_
    
    _Mas a luz dos seus olhos_
    
    _Ainda brilha, você brilha como um anjo_
    
    _Um espírito que não me deixará ir embora_
    
    _E eu, eu não queria ter te contado_
    
    _Coisas que eu mesmo não quero saber_
    
    _Eu estava com medo de mostrar_
    
    _Mas você, você me deu uma razão_
    
    _Uma razão pra encarar a verdade, oh, sim, você me deu_
    
    _Pra encarar a verdade, encarar a verdade_
    
    _Encarar a verdade_
    
    _E, baby, eu, eu tentei te esquecer_
    
    _Mas a luz dos seus olhos_
    
    _Ainda brilha, você brilha como um anjo_
    
    _Um espírito que não me deixará ir embora_
    
    _Não deixará ir embora, ir embora do meu coração_
    
    _Não me deixará ir embora..._
    
    _Não me deixará ir embora..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...
    
                   Sakura saía do banho revigorada... Amanhã era outro dia e sabia que seria um dia bem melhor... Colocou a camisola e se deitou na cama com um cartão em mãos... O releu mais uma vez, tinha absoluta certeza de que poderia contar com Li sempre e foi com essa esperança ela era levada para o mundo dos sonhos...
    
    Continua...
    
     ***********************************

            Aí, fala a verdade! Esse capítulo não foi emocionante?! Para escrevê-lo, só fiquei ouvindo as instrumentais melancólicas do cd do "Titanic"... Poxa, escrevi este capítulo num dia só, e achei que ficou bom... O que vocês acharam? Eu sei, este capítulo não ficou muito grande... Mas, vou tentar mandar mais um no meio da próxima semana, o final do meu outro fic: "Battousai ou Kenshin", tomou todo o meu tempo! Desculpem por isso!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Miyazawa Yukino-Erika: Achou lindo! E este? Como eu disse, este capítulo foi mais os sentimentos dos personagens... Espero que tenha gostado da continuação! Kisses!

MeRRy-aNNe: Verdade que você conhece alguém como o Li? Gente, vocês ouviram essa? Pelo amor de Deus, que história é essa de você conhecer alguém parecido com o Tudo de bom do Syaoran? Me explica isso direitinho...

Ana Lennox: Tá de novo nick, né? Mas, eu amei este sobrenome! Me diz uma coisa... Que história é essa de Punk romântica? Se for pensar dessa maneira, eu sou uma rokeira, romântica! A minha fic é mesmo centralizada no romance... E você conhece alguém chamado Renan? O nome do meu irmão é esse! Coincidência, não?

Jenny-Ci: Yes! Entrou gente nova para comentar meus fics, que legal! Ceci, não tem nada o que agradecer pela propaganda, afinal, você merece! Espero que goste do rumo que a minha fic tomar e por favor também se não agradar, seja sincera que eu farei o possível para melhorar, ok?

Lan Ayath: Olá, querida! Gostou desse capítulo? Achei que ficou beeeem meloso! Mas, o que posso fazer se gosto de fics assim, né? Beijos!

Anna Martins: Mais uma pessoa nova! Que legal que suspira pela minha fic, o meu objetivo é esse, que as pessoas se envolvam com os personagens e se isso está acontecendo, me sinto imensamente realizada! Ih, com relação aos mistérios, você ainda não viu nada! Posso te dizer, que neste fic ainda não apareceu o verdadeiro objetivo dele, então, prepare-se... Os capítulos são postados semanalmente, toda a sexta feira, ok?

Pequena Dama: E outra pessoa novinha em folha também! Quase não agradeço seu review antes de postar este capítulo! E saiba de uma coisinha muito importante minha querida, elogio eu dou para quem escreve bem e você o faz! Parabéns pela sua fic e pode deixar que vou continuar acompanhando a sua, assim, como desejo sinceramente que continue acompanhando a minha! Beijinhos!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Propaganda básica: Ultimamente tenho me envolvido demais com fics épicos! Inclusive está nos meus planos escrever um, mas, isso é só depois de "Anjos de Luz", terminar... Bom, hoje eu recomendo o fic: "Entre a cruz e a espada", da minha querida Ana Lennox, que é muito bom! Na realidade bom, é apelido! É um ótimo fic! Para você que gosta de emoções fortes, e chora em filmes românticos, esta é uma maravilhosa dica! Eu gosto muito e acho a Ana uma excelente escritora! Você sabe, né amiga? É isso aí, quem puder, leia este fic!

Novidades á caminho... Na semana que vem, mais um fic de minha autoria... Uma história que não tem magia e é baseada em fatos reais... Romance, suspense e muita dor de cotovelo... Aí vai o resumo da história e uma pitadinha do que vem por aí...

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

Pitadinha...

Um sussurro podia ser ouvido ao longe em sua mente... Aquilo definitivamente estava atrapalhando sua concentração...

- "Eí! Olha pra onde anda!".

            Não... Ela não queria escutar... Só queria se sentir bem no seu mundo de sonhos... Aquela voz estava ficando mais forte e a incomodando ainda mais...

- "Abre os olhos! Você vai se machucar!".

_O seu nome eu não sei..._

_Eu me lembro que eu sonhei_

E acordei pensando em você 

            Os olhos abriram-se com dificuldades... Começou á sentir um pouco dolorida, mas, era uma dor muito pequena, comparada á dor que sentia no braço esquerdo... Viu alguns vultos ao redor de si e uma voz lhe chamando... A mesma voz que a interrompeu no passeio de bicicleta...

- "Parece que ela está acordando... Acorda... Você está bem?", era uma voz exitante, parecia estar preocupado.

Sim, aquela era uma voz que conhecia levemente... A mesma voz que a interrompeu no passeio de bicicleta...

_'Pensando nisso, onde está minha bicicleta?'_, ficou um pouco atordoada e a voz se seguiu.

            Abriu os olhos completamente e notou muitas pessoas a observando... Alguns com pena, outros assustados...

_'Afinal, o que aconteceu?'._

            Vendo a expressão de dúvida que se formava no rosto da jovem, resolveu explicar tudo á ela...

- "Como está se sentindo?", um jovem perguntou á ela.

- "Um pouco dolorida...", dizia com uma voz um pouco desanimada.

- "Isso é compreensível...", falou lhe dando um leve sorriso. "Você quase bateu na árvore...", ralhou levemente.

            Nunca tinha visto um sorriso como aquele... Parecia estar sendo um prêmio de consolação por ter se machucado, por alguns segundos sentiu o coração falhar em seu peito...

_Eu não sei o que é paixão_

_Perguntei pro coração_

_E ele disse que é pra eu ter calma_

Ele lhe sorriu mais uma vez vendo que ela ainda não tinha reação nenhuma ao que estava havendo á sua volta... Resolveu ajudá-la á se levantar... E foi então que notou a belíssima menina que lhe apareceu de uma forma tão repentina...

            Um corpo ainda em fase de crescimento, mas, repleto de belas curvas recém-formadas... Uma pele de seda, branca como a neve, por ainda um pouco pálida por causa da 'quase' batida... Mas, o que mais marcava em seu rosto suave, eram seus olhos... Um par de esmeraldas cintilantes, reluzindo ao pôr do sol que acabava de se formar... Parecia ser um anjo... Um anjo que tinha acabado de descer do mais límpido céu...

Fim da Pitadinha...

            E aí? O que acharam? Mais só na semana que vem! O nome desta nova história é: "Reflexions of Love", e espero que gostem! Agora, falando de "Anjos de Luz", eu acho que a maioria das meninas que lê este fic vai gostar do próximo capítulo... Não vou falar mais nada por que senão, vai perder toda a graça... O nome dele é: "Acreditando em seu coração...". Não percam!


	9. Acreditando em seu coração

**Notas da autora:**

Foi um verdadeiro parto este capítulo sair... Nesta semana, estava sem inspiração nenhuma para escrever, tive uma discussão com a minha mãe... Estava muito desiludida... Então, peço sinceras desculpas se o capítulo não ficar muito bom... Boa leitura á todos!

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

*^-^*= Música traduzida.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Sakura estava mais calma com relação ao estado de saúde de seu pai, mas, mesmo assim, não deixava de lado as preocupações... Algo diferente e mais forte acompanhava ela em sua jornada... Não sabia ao certo o que sentia por Syaoran... Não queria de fato, acreditar...

            Enquanto Syaoran, se via em dúvidas com relação ao que nutria pela jovem japonesa... Mas, tinha certeza de duas coisas: Sempre estaria ao seu lado e a protegeria... Não tinha idéia de onde vinha sua força de vontade para tal fim, mas, nunca desistiria... Mal sabia ele, que esse era seu destino...

Eriol se remoía em culpa... Talvez seus dias não fossem muitos, mas, não tinha receio que queria passá-los sempre ao lado de seu amado anjo, Tomoyo... Ela fica preocupada com algumas atitudes de seu namorado, mas, confia nele... Só queria simplesmente ser feliz ao lado dele e mais nada...

********

Eriol – "Tenha bons sonhos, meu amor...".

            Sussurrou apenas para que o mais profundo de sua alma escutasse... Não restavam mais palavras... Apenas, vida... Apenas, viver... Viver para sempre ao seu lado... Eternamente...
    
                   Sakura saía do banho revigorada... Amanhã era outro dia e sabia que seria um dia bem melhor... Colocou a camisola e se deitou na cama com um cartão em mãos... O releu mais uma vez, tinha absoluta certeza de que poderia contar com Li sempre e foi com essa esperança ela era levada para o mundo dos sonhos...

********

Capítulo 9: Acreditando em seu coração... 

            Alguns dias se passaram depois daquele desastroso fato e Fujitaka já estava em casa... Sakura o agradava e sempre o enchia de mimos, afinal, agora sabia que tinha que ter mais cuidado com aquele a quem tanto amava...

Sakura – "Vamos coma, papai!".

            Ela insistia... Queria ver logo seu pai recuperado, não agüentava vê-lo ele decair-se na cama...

Fujitaka – "Minha filha, já estou melhor... Acho que consigo comer sozinho...".

            Ele lhe sorria ternamente, estava sendo cuidado por um verdadeiro anjo, mas, não podia renegar sua independência...

Sakura – "Desculpe, papai... É que me preocupo com você...".

Fujitaka – "Não precisa se desculpar, querida... Sei que quer o meu bem, e também quero o seu, por isso, sugiro que saía logo antes que chegue atrasada no seu primeiro dia...".

Sakura – "Aí! É mesmo! Estou atrasada! Tenho que ir!".

            Já começou á pegar as coisas que precisava no seu quarto correndo e enquanto isso, Fujitaka assistia de camarote o desespero da filha em procurar o que faltava...

_'Ela não muda nunca...'._

            Sorriu ternamente a observando ainda... Por mais que quisesse disfarçar, a alegria daquela casa era seu sorriso e suas peraltices... Mesmo que assumisse muitas responsabilidades, continuaria a mesma...

Sakura – "Estou indo, papai! Vou falar com o Touya (Pensaram que eu tinha esquecido dele?) para dar uma passadinha aqui para vê-lo...".

Fujitaka – "Certo, minha filha... Mas, sabe que não preciso disso...".

Sakura – "Sem discussão, pai! Tenho que ir, se comporte! Até mais!".

            E se retirou... Se seu pai já estava querendo ter independência, significa que ele já estava em melhores condições que outrora... Sorriu e começou a apressar seus passos para o local de trabalho...

            Chegava mais uma vez no serviço, com um sorriso intrigante no rosto... Sentia que algo de muito importante estava para acontecer aos dois que velava...

_'Achei que demorou muito..._ (Foi mesmo! Foram oito capítulos de tortura! Serão oito mesmo?! Acho que não... He, he, he!).'.

            Mais uma pessoa chegava ao trabalho e via o vulto sorrindo misteriosamente...

Syaoran – "Por que está com esse sorriso bobo na face, Eriol? E o que faz na minha sala?".

            Levemente irritado... Ele sabia que quando seu amigo sorria daquele jeito, algo ele estava aprontando...

_'Ou já aprontou...'._

Eriol – "Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez... Estou sorrindo por que estou feliz, posso? E vim para a sua sala para colocar umas escrituras para cá... Sabe qual é o seu grande problema, Li?".

_'Agora tenho certeza que ele já fez algo...'.               _

Syaoran – "Tcs... Eu não tenho nenhum grande problema, Hiraguisawa...".

            Ele resmungou... Não tinha a menor dúvida que Eriol estava tramando algo, mas, não tinha idéia do que fosse... Tinha que esperar pacientemente ele dar uma brecha, mas, o problema de Li era que estava sem paciência alguma...

Eriol – "Me chamando de Hiraguisawa, ein? Bom, só me chama assim, quando está irritado, ou nervoso... Estamos progredindo, Li...".

            Aquele dia ele tinha tirado para se divertir e um dos melhores passatempos de Eriol, era provocar Syaoran... Notou que Li estava começando a ficar nervoso, era exatamente o que queria... Ele tinha que saber o quanto seu amigo estava envolvido com Sakura...

Syaoran – "Não estou com paciência, Hiraguisawa... Isso, se não percebeu é um ambiente de trabalho...".

Eriol – "Ora, meu amigo... Claro que sei que isso, é um ambiente de trabalho... Mas, isso não significa que não 

possamos nos distrair...".

            Era divertido... Ainda mais por que sabia que a sua surpresa para Syaoran tinha acabado de chegar, olhou pela janela e lá estava ela... Li estava de costas para a porta, ia ser perfeito...

Syaoran – "Olha Eriol, você...".

– "Bom dia!".

            Ele se vira rapidamente não acreditando na voz doce que acabara de ouvir... E a avistou, mais linda do que nunca... Seus longos cabelos estavam repartidos pelo meio num coque, com algumas mechas soltas na sua face... E usava um vestido simples, sem muitos adereços... Era um vestido com muitas flores estampadas na altura do joelho, brincos pequenos e um cordão com uma estrela azul...

            Sakura também não acreditou que o viu logo que entrou no seu novo emprego... Ultimamente, tinha pensado muito em Li e vê-lo foi uma sensação maravilhosa... Por um súbito momento, dois segundos apenas, sentiu vontade de sentir seus beijos...

_'O que estou pensando?!'._

            Ela praguejou consigo mesma... Só podia estar louca! Não era certo ficar pensando dessa maneira de seu novo chefe... Mas, não pode deixar de notar que ele estava maravilhoso... Trajava um terno grafite com calça da mesma cor e uma blusa branca na qual, percebia-se de longe que ele tinha um tórax bem trabalhado... Ruborizou-se notando isso nele... A gravata era preta e os cabelos continuavam despentiados levemente, enquanto seus olhos... Seus olhos âmbares a fitavam com surpresa...

Eriol sorriu de lado, a reação foi a que esperava... Ele era o único que notava os olhares que eles desprendiam um para o outro... Cutucou seu amigo de lado para que ele despertasse do transe...

Eriol – "Bom, Li... Sakura trabalhará conosco a partir de hoje, estava prestes á te contar, mas, acabei não conseguindo...".

            Syaoran olhou para seu amigo com indignação... Era óbvio que Eriol armara aquilo tudo sem que ele tivesse conhecimento, mas, não ligou... Em seu íntimo agradecia a surpresa que ele tinha feito...

Syaoran – "Claro, eu entendo... Bom, Sakura... Seja bem vinda ás nossas empresas... Vou pedir para que Ayumi lhe mostre tudo (Logo a Ayumi, Li?!), qualquer dúvida, tire com ela, está bem?".

Sakura – "Tudo bem, obrigada...". 

            Agradeceu sem graça, dando um singelo sorriso e saiu do recinto, onde só restaram Syaoran e Eriol...

Eriol – "Bom, está na hora de ir trabalhar...".

Syaoran – "Espere, Hiraguisawa...".

            Eriol virou-se para trás e encontrou o rosto compenetrado de Li... Com certeza Syaoran questionaria suas atitudes...

_'Muito previsível...'._

Syaoran – "Por que não me avisou da Sakura? Por que não me disse que ela vinha trabalhar aqui?".

            Seu semblante era sério, como poucas vezes tinha visto... Realmente Syaoran se perturbou um pouco com a presença de Sakura, isso era muito bom, pois, notava-se que ela mexia com ele... Talvez, isso fosse o primeiro passo para que os dois se apaixonassem de novo...

Eriol – "Para quê? Para que se arrumasse mais? Já está bem assim, Li... Tenho certeza que ela gostou... (Caramba ele diz 'na lata' mesmo!).".****

Li contorceu seu rosto por alguns segundos, meio envergonhado... Não! Ele não estava se importando com a opinião dela, ou estava? Sua cabeça ficou uma confusão por um instante, tinha que manter-se calmo... Suspirou profundamente e retomou a seriedade de antes...

Syaoran – "Eriol, não tenho tempo para isso agora... Diga logo o por que...".

            Ele é interrompido por uma batida na porta...

Syaoran – "Entre...".

– "Senhor Li... Desculpe incomodá-lo, mas, há uma ligação na linha para o senhor...".

Syaoran – "Está bem, obrigado Ayumi...".

            E a secretária se retira polidamente, não antes de dar uma generosa olhada para o seu chefe... Ele era realmente perfeito, e um dia, tinha certeza que ele ainda seria dela...

Eriol – "É... Vou voltar para a minha sala...".

Syaoran – "Você ainda me deve uma explicação, Hiraguisawa... E vou cobrá-la...".

Eriol – "Certo, Li...".

            E saiu, levando consigo um sorriso de satisfação por um trabalho bem feito... Eriol iria ajudar sem falta aos dois se unirem novamente, era a única maneira de se recordarem do passado...

            Passou-se horas e Sakura estava conseguindo se ajeitar sem muitos problemas, afinal era muito comunicativa e cativante, não tinha quem não se encantasse com ela... Arranjara vários amigos neste período e também, como haveria de ser fez inimigos sem mesmo ela própria dar-se conta disso...

– "Menininha antipática essa, ein? Mal chega e já vai falando com todos...".

– "Concordo, quando o senhor Li descobrir que ela está distraindo todos, vai demití-la com certeza! O que acha, Ayumi? Você deve ter mais informações que nós...".

Ayumi – "Não sei de nada... A única coisa que descobri é que ela foi contratada pelo Eriol... Quando fui chamar Syaoran na sala dele, ela estava lá com os dois, Mirela...".

Mirela – "Estava sozinha com os dois na sala do Li? Então, já sei do que se trata...".

             Concluiu maliciosa... Mirela era uma mulher despeitada... Foi abandonada pelo marido depois de dez anos de casamento, quando a trocou por uma garota mais nova que ela... Teve que cuidar sozinha dos três filhos que lhe davam muito trabalho... Não a obedeciam e freqüentemente mudavam de escola, eram a maldição de sua vida... Sua única diversão era o trabalho, pois assim, se livrava dos três problemas...

– "O quê está dizendo, Mirela! O Li e Eriol não saberiam misturar diversões com o trabalho, eles são muito profissionais...".

Mirela – "Profissionais eles são mesmo, isso eu não posso negar, mas, são homens... E ela é nova, devem querer se aproveitar da inocência dela, Katrine...".

            Katrine era nova, tinha aproximadamente vinte e três anos... Era a mais sensata do trio... Mas, não negava uma 

fofoca de vez em sempre... Ouviu alguns comentários maldosos de Sakura com Li, mas, apenas queria ser espectadora e saber de tudo em primeiro lugar...

Ayumi – "De repente, ela apenas finge... É uma vagabunda! Mas, ninguém vai tirar o Syaoran de mim, ninguém!".

Katrine – "Ainda com esse sonho, Ayumi? Não vê que ele não te quer?!".

Ayumi – "Sou paciente... Sei esperar o momento certo e quando ele chegar, eu vou brilhar ao lado de Syaoran... Vocês vão ver...".

Mirela – "Bom, eu vou esperar sentada! Ha, ha, ha! Ás vezes, milagres acontecem...".

            E cada uma foi para o seu departamento... Ayumi ainda permanecia com um sorriso misterioso no rosto...

Ayumi – "Não vou deixar as coisas fáceis para você, garota...".

            Tinham se passado horas desde que a havia visto, mas, não deixava de pensar no seu sorriso... Não... Isso não podia estar acontecendo... Amar é um sentimento para fracos e ele não estava incluído entre essas pessoas, mas, não podia negar que lhe era diferente em todos os aspectos...

            Para seu coração não havia espaço para dor e sofrimento... Amar era um sentimento que não combinava com seus princípios... Já tinha passado por coisas demais em sua vida, para ficar perdendo seu tempo com sentimentos... Mas, mesmo que ele não quisesse, mesmo que não aceitasse, seu coração já estava exposto e nele só estava guardado o seu nome... O nome dela... Ela tinha a chave para desobstruir a fenda que amargurava seu coração ferido por tantas tragédias que tinham atingido o seu destino...

_'Sakura Kinomoto...'._

*^-^* Música...

_Frozen..._

_(Congelado...)_

_Madonna_

_(You only see what your eyes want to see)_

_Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver_

_(How can life be what you want it to be?)_

_Como pode a vida ser aquilo que você quer que ela seja?_

_(You're frozen when your heart's not open)_

_Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto_

_(You're so consumed with how much you get)_

_Você está tão consumido com quanto você consegue_

_(You waste your time with hate and regret)_

_Você desperdiça seu tempo com ódio e arrependimento_

_(You're broken when your heart's not open)_

_Você fica quebrado, quando seu coração não está aberto..._

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold the key...)_

_Mmm... Você possui a chave..._

_(Now there's no point in placing the blame)_

_Agora não tem propósito em estabelecer a culpa_

_(And you should know I'd suffer the same)_

_E você devia saber que eu sofreria o mesmo_

_(If I lose you, my heart would be broken...)_

_Se eu perdesse você, meu coração ficaria partido..._

_(Love is a bird, she needs to fly)_

_O amor é um pássaro, ele precisa voar_

_(Let all the hurt inside of you die)_

_Deixe toda a dor dentro de você morrer_

_(You're frozen when your heart's not open)_

_Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto._

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold the key...)_

_Mmm... Você possui a chave..._

_(You only see what your eyes want to see)_

_Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver_

_(How can life be what you want it to be?)_

_Como pode a vida ser aquilo que você quer que ela seja?_

_(You're frozen when your heart's not open)_

_Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto_

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold...)_

_Mmm... Você possui..._

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold the key...)_

_Mmm... Você possui a chave..._

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._
    
    *^-^* Final da Música...

            Estava certa que tudo daria certo de agora em diante... Seu pai logo ficaria bem, tinha conseguido um trabalho e parecia que a maioria dos que lá trabalhavam gostaram de sua companhia... Mas, não tinha se esquecido de Li um segundo sequer... Seu coração batia forte, descompassado dentro do peito...

            Não sabia que um homem podia mexer tanto com sua alma, seu espírito... A cada dia que se passava, tinha mais certeza do fato de que nutria um sentimento muito especial por ele... E com isso, sentia-se ameaçada... Será que estava se entregando novamente á algo que não daria certo? Acabou mais um de trabalho e ela ainda imersa em dúvidas começa á se dirigir á saída do prédio, quando escuta uma voz á chamá-la...

– "Sakura?".

            Ela se vira para o dono da voz e seu coração começa á se acelerar novamente...

Continua...

***********************************

            Vocês vão querer me matar por terminar o capítulo dessa maneira, não é? Mas, como sempre eu gosto de deixar um suspense no ar, dá mais graça! Hi, hi, hi! Escrevi este capítulo em três dias, já que meus probleminhas conseguiram ser resolvidos! Notaram que os dois (Sakura e Li) estão começando a descobrir    que se amam? É tão bonitinho! Já ouviram essa música da Madonna? É linda demais! Vivo cantando ela no videokê! He, he, he!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

MeRRy-aNNe: A fic nova vai estar na toda a sexta como "Anjos de Luz", certo? E é claro que eu quero a foto do seu Li! (Aí, que inveja!) Me dá!!! Por favor!!!

Pequena Dama: Também acho lindo o amor dos dois! Estou indo bem devagar com eles, pois, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer á eles, você nem imagina! Eu faço o que posso para ajudar, pode contar sempre comigo e com as minhas opiniões na sua fic, ok? Beijinhos!

B166ER: Olá, Rafinha! Eu estava um pouco mal nessa semana, mas, agora estou bem melhor, obrigada por se preocupar! O Li é realmente maravilhoso! Ainda mais quando eu estou tão carente! Quero um namorado urgente! Também gosto muito do Eriol, mas, concordo com você, prefiro o Syaoran!

Anna Lennox: E aí, Aninha? Gostei mesmo do seu novo nick! E poxa, nem sei o que dizer sobre o elogio que fez a minha humilde fic! Obrigada de coração, saiba que também amo "Entre a cruz e a espada"! Você é muito lindinha! Olha, sobre o cap de "Anjos de Luz" que era importante, não vai ser semana que vem, não! Acabou atrasando meus planos! Se quiser, depois te explico melhor...

Miyasawa-Yukino Érika: Acho tão engraçado os ataques que você dá pelo meu fic! Nem sei como te agradecer pelo apoio, você tem um lugarzinho especial no meu coração, querida! E como viu, a fic nova estreou hoje também! Quero seu coment!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Propaganda básica: Este fic também já está acabando, mas, é uma ótima sugestão de leitura! "Tão perto, tão longe" é uma história super atual, algo que acontece com muita gente e aconteceu também comigo! A Nina é uma excelente escritora, além de ser uma graça de pessoa! Para quem acha que o amigo é só um amigo, vale a pena mudar seus conceitos...

            Bom, é isso! A seção de babozeiras acabou por hoje! Semana que vem tem mais, galerinha! Mas, uma vez obrigada pela força que vocês me dão, sem vocês, eu nunca teria coragem de continuar a escrever minhas histórias malukas! Thank you por tudo! E também, Feliz Páscoa para todos! Desejo muitos ovos e bombons para todo mundo! Ovo é uma delícia! Não percam o próximo cap: "Noite estrelada". Hi, hi, hi!


	10. Noite estrelada

**Notas da autora:**

Oi, gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Comeram muito chocolate? Eu comi! Boba, não? Nem parece que tenho vinte anos... rs... Neste cap terá uma mudança significativa... Vou colocar a música alternada no meio da história! Achei que ficou bom em "Reflexions" e vou fazer isso aqui também! Por isso, cortei o item "Música traduzida" do menu... Ou seja, a música estará em itálico, ok? Espero que gostem, bom divertimento...

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Fujitaka recupera-se totalmente de seu infarte e volta para casa, sendo muito bem cuidado por sua filha, que não cansa de mimá-lo... No trabalho, Syaoran descobre subitamente que Sakura fora contratada por Eriol para trabalhar na empresa... Ele não discorda da decisão do amigo, mas, fica extremamente desconfiado quanto ao fato de Eriol esconder isso dele...

            Sakura se sente muito bem no primeiro dia de trabalho, mas, mal desconfia que já há pessoas no seu encalço para fazer-lhe mal... Uma delas, Ayumi que está disposta á tudo para prejudicá-la na empresa... Tanto Sakura como Syaoran, se sentem confusos quanto ao que começam a sentir um pelo o outro e nessa confusão de sentimentos, Sakura se envolve completamente em seus pensamentos...

********

Não sabia que um homem podia mexer tanto com sua alma, seu espírito... A cada dia que se passava, tinha mais certeza do fato de que nutria um sentimento muito especial por ele... E com isso, sentia-se ameaçada... Será que estava se entregando novamente á algo que não daria certo? Acabou mais um de trabalho e ela ainda imersa em dúvidas começa á se dirigir á saída do prédio, quando escuta uma voz á chamá-la...

– "Sakura?".

            Ela se vira para o dono da voz e seu coração começa á se acelerar novamente...

********

Capítulo 10: Noite estrelada...

Sakura – "Sim, o que deseja senhor Li?".

Syaoran – "Já terminamos o horário de trabalho, senhorita Kinomoto...".

            Ela lhe dá um sorriso discreto com o comentário e olha diretamente para ele...

Sakura – "Então, pode parar de me chamar assim...".

            A fita com um sorriso escondido dentro de si, a encarando com um olhar esquadrinhador...

Syaoran – "Claro, Sakura...".

            Ela lhe dá um sorriso sem graça e o encara...

Sakura – "Então, me fala... Já estou começando á ficar curiosa!".

Syaoran – "Não é nada de importante... Só queria saber melhores informações sobre o estado de seu pai...".

Sakura – "Está bem melhor... Graças á deus, só foi um susto que levei...".

Syaoran – "Ainda bem...".

Sakura – "O tempo passa rápido nessa final de semana o ano já acaba... (Na realidade, já estamos em abril...)".

Syaoran – "É verdade...".

            Estava desanimado... Por mais que não festejasse nada, nem mesmo com sua família, nessas horas sentia falta dos membros dela... Sentia falta da falação de Meiling em seu ouvido, das gritarias de suas irmãs... E sabendo que passaria esta passagem de um novo ano sozinho, o entristecia, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir este fato...

            Viu que Syaoran se desanimou e se arrependeu amargamente do que tinha dito á ele... Não sabia o que tinha feito para deixá-lo naquele estado...

_'Será que foi algo que disse?'._

            O olhou pelo canto dos olhos e viu a tristeza estampada neles... Lembrou-se imediatamente que ele estava sozinho no Japão, a família dele se localizava na China e devia ser por este motivo que ele tinha se desanimado... Então, como um raio, uma idéia surgiu em sua mente... Virou-se para ele com os olhos brilhando em ansiedade e com um singelo sorriso...

Sakura – "Posso te fazer uma pergunta, Syaoran?".

            Ele notou que ela o fitava carinhosamente... Os orbes verdes dela, brilhavam mais do que nunca e não teve dúvidas em respondê-la...

Syaoran – "Claro que pode...".

Sakura – "Você vai passar o ano novo onde?".

            Li estranhou esta pergunta vindo dela... Mas, ela parecia tão sincera com aquele sorriso que ainda permanecia em sua face que a fitou...

Syaoran – "No meu apartamento...".

            Aquela ainda não era a reposta que esperava... Notou que teria que ser mais explícita com ele para descobrir o que queria... Começou a ficar vermelha e com muita coragem o olhou profundamente...

Sakura – "Vai passar o ano novo sozinho?". (Que coragem a dela perguntar isso, né?).

            Ela estava insistindo, mas, ele não entendia onde ela queria chegar... Sabia que Sakura não estava com mais intenções, mas, essas perguntas o intrigavam... Arquiou as sobrancelhas e continuou a observá-la...

Syaoran – "Sim...".

            Somente respondeu isso... Não que estivesse irritado com a pergunta que ela lhe fez, mas, estava demasiadamente curioso para ver o que ela queria...

            Viu que seu rosto se contorceu na tristeza que envolvia ele... Estava com pena... Não podia permitir que ele passasse uma data tão importante sozinho, o fitou e sorriu...

Sakura – "Tomoyo me convida sempre para passar o ano novo com ela, o que acha de vir também?".

Syaoran – "Sakura, eu não fui convidado...".

Sakura – "Claro que foi!".

            Disse ela indignada... Seus olhos demonstravam um pouco de decepção e ele logo se arrependeu do que disse...

Syaoran – "Não pense mal de mim, é que... Não quero ser intrometido...".

Sakura – "Mas, eu estou te convidando! Por favor, pelo menos diz que vai pensar no assunto...".

            Pedia com os olhos suplicantes... Dentro de seu íntimo, implorava para que ele fosse... Queria muito sua presença perto de si naquela ocasião especial... Sonhava em dia partilhar um momento assim com ele...

_'O que estou pensando?'._

_Eu sonhei, e esperei por seu amor..._

_E meu coração se acostumou..._

_A sonhar... Com você..._

_E de repente eu te encontrei_

_E vi no seu olhar_

_A paixão que eu sonhei pra mim..._

            Os olhos dela brilharam mais intensamente e ele não teve como negar o pedido silencioso de seu coração...

Syaoran – "Sim, prometo que vou pensar...".

            Ela lhe sorriu novamente em agradecimento e começou á andar em caminho ao estacionamento... Deixando para trás tudo o que sentia por aquele homem que em poucos dias, havia conquistado totalmente seu ferido coração...

Os dias que seguiram após esse episódio passaram depressa para ambos e quase não se viram... Tinha enfim, chegado o dia trinta e um de dezembro e Sakura estava em casa se arrumando para sair...

Fujitaka – "Filha, já está pronta?".

Sakura – "Estou quase acabando papai! E o Touya?".

Fujitaka – "Já me ligou dizendo que estava á caminho da casa de Tomoyo...".

Sakura – ""timo! Então, vamos!".

            Eles dois saíram de casa no carro de Sakura com ela no volante dirigindo... Fujitaka notou que sua filha parecia radiante, como se pressentisse que algo estava para mudar sua vida... Sim... Sakura merecia ser feliz... Ela precisava realmente se sentir amada e seu pai achava que não ia demorar para que isso ocorresse...

            Li não acreditava no que estava fazendo... Estava ali na casa da namorada de seu amigo, com tantas pessoas que lhe eram desconhecidas, apenas por um pedido dela... Estava ali por causa de Sakura... Era certo, que Tomoyo tinha convidado á maioria dos presentes por compromissos estritamente profissionais e por isso não se achar tão incerto estar ali... Além do que era amigo do namorado da filha dona da casa, não tinha por que achar-se errado em estar ali...

Também, sentiu-se na obrigação de ir até lá por que Sakura realmente se importou consigo e achava injusto não atender um pedido no qual ela fez com tanto carinho... Sorriu de lado lembrando-se dela ao pedir que ele estivesse 

lá...

– "Está feliz ein, Syaoran?".

            Uma voz atrás de si pronunciou aquelas palavras em tom debochado, não precisa se virar para saber de quem se tratava...

Syaoran – "Te incomoda, Eriol?".

            Respondeu atravessado no mesmo ar sádico que seu amigo... Ele sempre fora muito implicante consigo e com isso já estava se acostumando, mas, ultimamente ele estava exagerando com suas perseguições...

Eriol – "Claro que não me incomoda... Prefiro vê-lo assim, meu amigo...".

            Era verdade... Era muito melhor ver Li daquele jeito... Tranqüilo, sereno e mesmo que não quisesse admitir, apaixonado... O destino tinha os juntado e ninguém mais os separaria... Isso era o que secretamente ele desejava aos seus eternos amigos...

            Syaoran não tempo de responder ás implicâncias de Eriol, pois, o que viu após isso o calou em segundos...

_Quando eu te vi, acreditei..._

_Que um amor não era só um sonho meu_

_Eu acordei e o mundo inteiro ascendeu_

_Não pára de brilhar_

_E o meu olhar só vê o seu..._

_Eu encontrei..._

_Meu grande amor..._

            Sakura chegava na sala de estar com o seu pai... Onde estavam a maioria de todos os presentes, algumas pessoas andavam pelo jardim florido da casa espalhando-se pela imensa mansão... E lá se encontravam a dupla de amigos... 

Ela parecia um anjo que tinha caído do céu... Usava um vestido branco muito simples com um pequeno corte na coxa esquerda, frente única com as costas nuas... Como acessórios, seus brincos eram cravejados esmeraldas num formato redondo e o cordão simples de estrela... Os cabelos estavam soltos até a cintura e os olhos cintilavam á luz do luar que vinha através da janela entreaberta... Era á visão do paraíso... Não teve reação...

Tomoyo – "Que bom que chegou, Sakura! Você demorou, ein?".

Fujitaka – "Ela acabou se atrasando... Obrigado mais uma vez por nos convidar...".

Tomoyo – "Ah, senhor Fujitaka... Isso já virou tradição!".

            Ela lhes sorriu e olhou mais para o interior da casa...

Tomoyo – "Minha mãe quer falar com o senhor, acho que ela está no escritório dela!".

Fujitaka – "Sim, estou indo...".

Sakura – "Vê se não demora muito, por que já são 23:30hs...".

Fujitaka – "Pode deixar, minha filha!".

            E ele saiu deixando as duas á sós... Tomoyo puxou Sakura mais para o canto da sala e começou a balbuciar...

Tomoyo – "Poxa, pensava que não vinha mais!".

Sakura – "Me desculpa, Tomoyo... É que não achava uma roupa adequada para vir...".

Tomoyo – "Mesmo assim a espera valeu á pena! Está linda!".

            Dizia a jovem de olhos violeta, fazendo Sakura ficar morta de vergonha com o comentário da prima... 

Ficou meio cabisbaixa de repente por uma idéia ter passado pela sua cabeça...

_'Ele não veio...'._

Ele nunca ia perder seu tempo em pensar na sua proposta de passar o ano novo com ela... Como fora estúpida em pensar uma coisa dessas? Quando ela olha para o outro lado da sala, eis que nota o que não imaginava pela sua cabeça... Lá estava ele...

_Pode chover, o céu cair..._

_Que nada vai, tirar o que eu guardei dentro de mim..._

_E só pensar em voc_

_No amor que guia os nossos corações_

_Se o mundo te esconder por trás de muros e prisões_

_Te encontrarei..._

_Meu grande amor..._

            O fitou de longe silenciosamente... Estava trajado de uma camisa social branca e calça preta, com as mãos nos bolsos e os cabelos mais desarrumados que o costume... Os olhos dele, envoltos no infinito... Era perfeito... Sentiu perder o ar por alguns segundos e recobrou novamente a consciência quando sua prima a cutucou levemente...

Tomoyo – "Sakura?".

Sakura – "Ah, sim... O que é Tomoyo?".

            Tomoyo controlou-se para não soltar uma risada... Sakura não sabia nem ao menos disfarçar... Sua prima ainda estava flutuando por perceber que Li estava ali também, no meio de tantas pessoas em sua residência... Eriol tinha saído de perto dele e Tomoyo achou uma idéia ótima aproximar os dois...

Tomoyo – "Eu quero encontrar o Eriol parece que ele sumiu... Vou procurá-lo, tá? Divirta-se, depois de 00:00hs haverá o jantar de comemoração do novo ano...".

Sakura – "Está bem! Estarei lá!".

            Sakura observou Tomoyo sair de perto de si o olhou discretamente o canto em que estava Li e ele permanecia no mesmo lugar... Sua vontade era de ir até ele, mas, estava muito envergonhada para fazer alguma coisa... 

_Só os tolos podem pensar_

_Que o amor se dá e se engana_

_Nada poderá mudar os rumos da paixão_

_Foi ele que nos escolheu_

_Não foi você, nem eu..._

_Meu grande amor..._

_Grande amor..._

Suas mãos estavam geladas, as pernas meio trêmulas e decidiu fingir que ainda não o notou e virou-se para o outro lado... Não demorou para ouvir uma voz atrás de si...

– "Boa noite...".

            Ele não podia mais negar isso a si mesmo... Não podia mais negar o que estava sentindo... Apenas a fitou profundamente esperando sua iminente reação...

_Aconteceu..._

_Estava escrito assim..._

_Eu em você, você em mim..._

_Eu te encontrei..._

_Meu grande amor..._

_Grande amor..._

Sakura – "Boa noite, Syaoran".

            Seu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito e naquele momento ela teve a plena certeza de que o amava...

Continua...

***********************************

            Que coisa mais linda! Os dois pombinhos notaram que se amam de verdade! O que será que vai acontecer no próximo cap! Posso garantir que está cheio de romance! A música do capítulo de hoje é "Meu grande amor", da Lara Fabian, que é uma das cantoras que mais gosto! Vamos aos reviews!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

Lan Ayath: Que bom que gostou e muito obrigada por se preocupar, já estou bem melhor!

Miyasawa-Yukino Érika: Você notou, não é? Sim, gosto de deixar um suspense no final do cap, pois, assim tem muito mais graça! E prepare-se,pois, você ainda não viu nada... Essa fic ainda está no início... Um beijão!

Anna Lennox: Gostou mesmo? Que legal! Eu tento ser uma boa escritora, não sou tão boa assim... He, he, he! O que eu quis dizer é que neste fic vai ter um cap muito importante e que depois dele, vou implorar ajuda, entendeu? Era para esse capítulo ser o 10, mas, foi adiado...

MeRRy-aNNe: Como assim? Me explica essa história! A Nina é sua neném? Quero saber melhor disso... E msn... Eu não tenho! Não sei fazer nada no micro, me ensina? Me manda a foto por e-mail! Desde já, agradeço!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Propaganda básica: Vou recomendar mais um fic épico para todos! "Uma mulher chamada Sakura", é uma ótima história! Ela é uma guerreira e ele um homem teimoso e machista, será que isso vai dar certo? Só lendo para saber! Escrito pela fofa da M. Sheldon, é seu primeiro fic e sinceramente acho que ela escreve muito bem! Então, se puderem não vão se arrepender em ler!

            Gente, mais um cap terminado! Peço e imploro reviews, por favor, tá? Eu preciso de incentivo para continuar a escrever! Não percam o próximo cap que vai estar imperdível! Tenho certeza que vocês torcem por uma cena que irá acontecer no próximo cap desde o começo de "Anjos de Luz", então não percam! O nome dele será: "O silêncio das estrelas". Até sexta! Beijão!


	11. O silêncio das estrelas

**Notas da autora:**

Primeiramente, desculpa! Eu sei que disse que ia ser semanal, mas, este cap foi um dos mais difíceis de ser escrito! Eu não sabia o que fazer com ele, e espero que esteja bom para vocês! Perdão mesmo pela demora! A minha crise de falta de inspiração não ajudou muito para postar rápido... Uma coisinha, neste cap tem flashblack, por isso, se as falas não baterem com o mangá ou anime, me perdoem! Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos á leitura!

Obs Especial: Leiam as minhas notas finais, pois, tem um recado importante para vocês!

Obs 2: Conforme a história da fic for se seguindo, pretendo colocar cenas lemon, mas, aviso quando elas forem aparecer. Portanto se você for menor de dezoito anos e leu isso, o problema não é meu...

Obs 3: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

() = Opinião da Autora.

"" = Falas dos personagens.

'' = Pensamentos dos personagens.

Anjos de luz...

Retrospectiva do último capítulo:

            Sakura nota que Li está se sentindo deslocado e sozinho em Tomoeda... Compadecida por sua solidão repentina no novo país ela o convida á passar a virada do novo ano com ela e os amigos na casa de sua prima... No início, ele acha melhor recusar o convite... Mas, ela não o deixa com alternativas e ele acaba aceitando no último instante... De longe, Sakura avista Syaoran na festa de Tomoyo...

********

Suas mãos estavam geladas, as pernas meio trêmulas e decidiu fingir que ainda não o notou e virou-se para o outro lado... Não demorou para ouvir uma voz atrás de si...

– "Boa noite...".

            Ele não podia mais negar isso a si mesmo... Não podia mais negar o que estava sentindo... Apenas a fitou profundamente esperando sua iminente reação...

Sakura – "Boa noite, Syaoran".

            Seu coração batia descompassado dentro do peito e naquele momento ela teve a plena certeza de que o amava...

********

Capítulo 11: O silêncio das estrelas...
    
                   Parecia que um filme rodava em sua mente naquele instante... Lembrou-se de todas as vezes em que ele a acolheu... Em que cuidou dela... Sentiu-se bem recordando tudo em sua memória, mas, mesmo que seu coração dissesse que aquilo era o certo, tudo em sua cabeça dizia que aquilo era errado... Como podia entregar assim seu coração á um desconhecido? Era algo que não podia explicar...
    
                   Agora não era o momento para devaneios... Retirou todos aqueles pensamentos confusos de sua cabeça e pôs á fitar Li com um sorriso terno no rosto...
    
    Sakura – "Que bom que veio, senhor Li...".
    
    Syaoran – "Quantas vezes já pedi para me chamar de Syaoran, Sakura?".
    
    Sakura – "Me desculpe, é a força do hábito...".
    
                   Era claro que estava mentindo... Seu nervosismo era tanto que tinha até se esquecido que o havia o cumprimentado pelo primeiro nome...
    
    _'Sou uma tonta mesmo!'._
    
                   Ele a observava calado em seu íntimo... Ela estava esplêndida... Divinamente perfeita... Sua vida era outra depois de tê-la conhecido...

_Tão difícil entender o coração..._

_E tantas vezes eu tentei..._

_Acredito numa história de amor_

_Um sonho lindo_

_Sei que vou viver_

            Os anjos guardavam aquele momento em sua memória... Estavam sendo abençoados indiretamente por todos os que sabiam de sua história tão sofrida...

            Li estava enfeitiçado por tamanha beleza e simpatia... Seus sentimentos imploravam para serem expostos á aquela que os domava total e integralmente... Uma melodia suave ecoava no ar, mas, ambos não escutavam nada, apenas deleitavam-se em estar na companhia do outro...

            Isso lhe era tão diferente, mas, não desconhecido para o seu coração... Sorriu mais uma vez para ele maravilhosamente...

Syaoran – "Está sozinha aqui hoje?".

Sakura – "Por enquanto, sim...".

Syaoran – "O que acha de passearmos um pouco pela residência?".

Sakura – "Para mim, é uma ótima idéia...".

            Syaoran notando como o céu estava escuro, pegou seu sobre-tudo e andou com Sakura até a porta da residência... Os dois saíram despercebidos pela maioria da casa, menos para os amigos mais íntimos que não deixaram de notar aquela romântica cena que havia acabado de se formar...

Tomoyo – "Ah, que lindo! Isso é tão romântico!".

Eriol – "Parece que meu amigo está dando uma chance á si mesmo...".

Tomoyo – "É verdade! Ele e Sakura merecem ser felizes!".

Eriol – "Você tem razão, minha querida... Me concede esta dança mi lady?".

            A fitou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios e a encarando com muito carinho... Ela retribui o sorriso e dá sua mão á ele...

Tomoyo – "Será um imenso prazer...".

_Um anjo veio me falar..._

_O amor chegou pra mim_

_Veio me mostrar_

_O sonho não tem fim_

            A música lenta ecoa pelo salão deixando aquele casal envolto pelo clima que canção exala em seus corações apaixonados... Ambos se olham ternamente por alguns segundos e separam o pouco espaço que existem em seus corpos... Lábios colados em um carinhoso beijo de amor...

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim_

_Eu ouvi um anjo me falar..._

            Aqueles passos eram silenciosos... O nervosismo impregnava o ar... Ambos se entreolhavam nervosos e depois disfarçavam, aquilo não estava mais dando para suportar...

            Sakura sentia como se fosse tomar um susto á qualquer momento... Estava insegura, inibida... Não queria sair de perto de Syaoran, mas, seu coração não parava de se sobressaltar dentro do peito... Era um sentimento forte que tomava conta dela, não sabia mais se poderia continuar fingindo para ele...

_Tantas vezes com um beijo eu sonhei..._

_Um carinho que nunca senti..._

_Sei que um dia você vai estar aqui_

_Um sonho lindo..._

_Nos seus braços é onde eu quero estar_

            Era uma romântica convicta e assumida... Acreditava no verdadeiro amor, sempre acreditou nisso... Mas, agora estava velha demais para essas coisas... Não podia mais se iludir com sentimentalismos, mas, parecia que seu tolo coração não sabia entender isso...

Tinha que admitir que seu chefe não saía de seus pensamentos... Parecia estar gravado em sua alma, como se fosse parte dela... Já perdeu á conta das vezes que se pegou pensando nele... Suspirando por ele... Lembrando-se de seu abraço...

            Suspirou profundamente e encarou a lua que imperava soberana no céu... A brisa fria da noite os envolveu e Sakura encolheu-se, o mais discretamente possível do frio que estava fazendo com ambos andando ao ar livre...

_Um anjo veio me falar..._

_O amor chegou pra mim_

_Veio me mostrar_

_O sonho não tem fim_

            Syaoran observava tudo calado, apenas ao lado dela... Via todos os detalhes de seu rosto sendo iluminado pelo luar, era a cena mais linda que já tinha visto em sua existência... Ás vezes, pensava que estava em algum sonho e que logo acordaria, mas, tudo era real e era isso que mais o fascinava... Notou ela se encolher um pouco, realmente a noite estava tão bela, quanto fria...

Syaoran – "Me permite?".

            Como um verdadeiro cavalheiro, ofereceu seu sobre-tudo preto para protegê-la do frio que fazia fora de casa, tirando de dentro do agasalho, um cachecol verde...

Sakura – "Obrigada...".

            Ela agradeceu muito tímida o gesto dele com um sorriso e logo sentiu Syaoran se aproximar de seu corpo por trás para lhe colocar o agasalho... Fechou os seus olhos por alguns segundos e em sua mente lhe veio um lugar desconhecido... Concentrou-se e tentou decifrar mais algumas coisas...

^-^**** Flashblack...

            Um toque desperta uma menina que tenta de qualquer forma se arrumar mais rápido para sair... Sozinha em casa, ela mesma vai abrir á porta e se depara com algo que não esperava aquele momento...

– "Li?".

            O garoto está parado na porta com um semblante envergonhado e tímido... Veio por que o dia anterior tinha sido difícil para sua amiga e grande amor, e conseqüentemente tinha se preocupado com o bem estar dela... O sorriso dela ao cumprimenta-lo, afastou todos os males que ele poderia ter tido até aquele instante...

– "Oi, Sakura...".

            Ela ainda não tinha entendido o por que dele estar ali se tinham marcado para se encontrar em outro lugar, mas, enfim, sentiu-se feliz por seu amigo estar ali com ela... Estava um pouco cansada, quase não tinha descansado, mas, não se arrependia do que tinha feito... Sabia que ele merecia isso e muito mais...

Sakura – "Não tínhamos marcado no templo Tsukimini?".

Syaoran – "Sim, mas, é que...".

            As palavras engasgavam na sua boca quando estava com ela... Era praticamente impossível se manter calmo com a pessoa que amava do seu lado, lhe fitando com ingênua curiosidade...

Sakura – "Ah, tudo bem! Não tem problema! É bom por que nós dois vamos juntos!".

            E lhe ofereceu um sorriso novamente, naquele momento não tinha mais nada á dizer, simplesmente era tudo o que gostaria de ouvir...

Sakura – "Só espera um pouquinho por que, vou terminar de me arrumar e já volto!".

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim_

_Eu ouvi um anjo me falar..._

            Esperaria eternamente por ela, disso não tinha um resquício de dúvida... Tinha apenas onze anos, mas, sabia o que era estar apaixonado e com certeza sentia isso verdadeiramente por Sakura... Ela não demorou para sair e logo que apareceu em sua frente sentiu sua boca secar... Sakura estava mais bela que nunca e o sorriso que ela estampava o fazia se perguntar se ela não era um anjo que tinha caído do céu...

Sakura – "Demorei?".

Syaoran – "Não...".

Sakura – "Então, vamos!".

            Os dois andaram calados pelo caminho por alguns minutos até que Syaoran meio inseguro das palavras que usaria, resolveu conversar...

Syaoran – "Você já está melhor, Sakura?".

Sakura – "Sim, não se preocupe... Agora, vou ficar bem!".

Syaoran – "Por que agora?".

Sakura – "Li... Tenho algo para te dar...".

            Ela retira da bolsa que carregava um embrulho e sorrindo entrega para seu acompanhante...

            Ele acompanha seus atos e a fita profundamente por alguns breves segundos e pega o embrulho o abrindo em seguida...

_Todo o amor que eu sempre procurei..._

_Você veio me mostrar..._

            Syaoran olha para o presente e pensa em toda semana que passou com Sakura morrendo de sono ás aulas e tem a confirmação de seu cansaço...****

Syaoran – "Isso é para mim?".

Sakura – "Sim...".

            Lembrou-se de como ela aparentava indisposição e muito sono e se recriminou internamente por ela ter se sacrificado tanto por ele daquela maneira... Seu rosto aparentou tristeza e Sakura mudou sua expressão alegre para uma extremamente preocupada...

Sakura – "Não gostou, Li?".

            Ela já ia pegar o presente da mão dele, quando ele a impediu o colocando mais perto de si...

Syaoran – "Claro que gostei, Sakura... Obrigado pelo cachecol...".

            Ela lhe sorriu timidamente e depois voltou a fitá-lo...

Sakura – "Meu pai me ajudou com algumas coisas e não ficou muito bom, mas...".

Syaoran – "Ficou perfeito...".

            Ele agradeceu muito envergonhado, nunca mais se separaria daquele presente... Mas, lembrou-se das aulas mal assistidas de Sakura por causa do seu sono perdido, não se conteve e perguntou...

Syaoran – "Era por isso que vivia cansada?".

Sakura – "Hum, hum!".

            Sakura meneou com a cabeça confirmando muito feliz... Não tiveram mais tempo de conversar mais nada, pois, estavam na entrada do templo...

^-^**** Fim do Flashblack...

– "Está melhor?".

            Ouvia alguém falar com ela, mas, sua mente estava á mil de informações... Balançou a cabeça dissipando ás lembranças recém formadas... Não... Aquilo não podia ser real... Se fosse, seriam ela e Li... Mas, como, se eles dois não se conheciam naquela época?

– "Sakura? Está me ouvindo?".

            Ela se vira um pouco assustada para quem a chamou e o encara... Aquilo que tinha visto era somente uma obra de sua imaginação, não ia ficar pensando nessas bobagens...

Sakura – "Sim... Desculpe, estava distraída...".

            E os dois ficam com os olhares vidrados e hipnotizados um pelo outro... Nada mais parecia ser certo ou errado... Sakura só queria ficar ali perto dele, sentindo sua presença perto de si...

_Eu sei você é o meu anjo_

_O amor que eu sempre sonhei_

_Eu sei você é o meu anjo..._

_Anjo..._

            Os fogos começam á ser soltos indicando que um ano novo está prestes á começar á qualquer instante... Ambos seus olhos voltam-se para o céu agora cheio de cores multicoloridas o enfeitando e dando mais vida e magia aquela noite...

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim_

_Eu ouvi um anjo me falar..._

            A brisa balança os cabelos de Sakura contra o vento frio daquela noite... Os dois estão lado á lado apreciando á vista, quando Li oferece sua mão para convidar Sakura para dançar... Ele não diz absolutamente nada, somente a fita pedindo permissão para valsar com ela e Sakura concede, entrelaçando suas mãos com as dele...

_Um anjo veio me falar..._

_O amor chegou pra mim_

_Veio me mostrar_

_O sonho não tem fim_

            Os passos são lentos e ela fecha os olhos se envolvendo completamente no clima da música lenta... Devagar, até mesmo sem ela perceber, seu corpo aproxima ainda mais do dele... Li inspira profundamente o aroma de 'flor de cerejeira' que ela exala de seu frágil corpo e sabia naquele instante que não havia outro lugar melhor para estar do que se não for ao lado dela...

            Ela encosta a cabeça vagarosamente no ombro dele, enquanto o cheiro másculo de Li impregna seus sentidos... Começa á sentir-se voando livre em seus braços fortes á guiando e protegendo de qualquer mal que possa afligí-la...

_E não importa quanto tempo vai passar_

_Vou te esperar_

_E nunca foi tão forte assim_

_Eu ouvi um anjo me falar..._

            No meio da música com seus rostos colados lado a lado, Syaoran lentamente levanta seu rosto, roçando bem devagar no do dela e a fita de modo sedutor... A envolve completamente em seus braços, aproximando-se de seu rosto, sentindo suas respirações se chocando... Enfim, os lábios se encontram... Ambos deleitando-se do amor latente durante anos de tortura e separação... Mesmo que eles não soubessem, eram destinados...

            Naquele momento não havia mais nada e nem ninguém que pudesse separá-los, eles se amavam e se amariam para sempre...

            Os fogos continuaram e no interior da mansão um casal terminava a valsar...

– "O que foi, Eriol?".

            Tomoyo encarava o namorado cheia de dúvidas, pois, misteriosamente ele exibiu um sorriso maroto no rosto...

Eriol – "Nada, meu anjo... Somente estou pensando que um problema meu já foi resolvido...".

Continua...

***********************************

               E aí, gente? O que acharam deste cap? Finalmente depois de onze caps de tortura o primeiro beijo dos nossos protagonistas aconteceu! Mas, será que vai ser tudo ás mil maravilhas, assim? Eu garanto á vocês que não... *Rafinha com uma risada malévola* .

               Gente, um recado importante! Agora este fic, "Anjos de Luz", será postado quinzenalmente! Por que? Vocês perguntam, e eu respondo! "Anjos", ao contrário de "Reflexions", é ficção! Neste fic é tudo invenção da minha cabeça e isso ás vezes me desgasta, como aconteceu com este cap, sendo quinzenal terei mais tempo para fazer uma coisa melhor de ser lida para vocês! Espero que entendam! Agora, os reviews!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Respondendo aos reviews:

MeRRy-aNNe: Olha, vou tentar fazer um msn para mim o mais rápido que eu puder! E eu sou assim mesmo, acho que a fic tem que sempre ter um suspense para ficar mais legal de ser lida! Mas, acho que valeu á pena, não acha?

Anna Lennox: Oi, Aninha! Você é realmente um anjinho de tão boa comigo, obrigada! Acho que você será a que vai me ajudar com este fic do meio pro final... Então, aguarde e confie!

Lan Ayath: É... Eu enrolei bastante para ter um beijinho, mas, aí está! Hoje teve enfim o beijo deles! O que achou? Tô esperando sua opinião!

Shampoo-Sakai: Eu entendo o que você passou para ler o meu fic todo de uma vez só, mas, pense que você não agüentou uma semana sempre para ler as continuações, agora, já não pode mais! Eu li a triologia da Kath, "Feiticeiros" também de uma vez só, imagina! Sim, eu gosto sempre de terminar no auge por que fica mais legal! É o meu modo de escrever! E muito obrigada pelos elogios!

M. Sheldon: Muito obrigada por gostar da minha humilde história! Faço ela com todo o coração! É bom que se sente feliz lendo a minha fic, mas, não vai ser sempre assim! Retrato mesmo bem?! *Rafinha se surpreendendo* Eu gosto que os leitores saibam o que está passando com os personagens, por isso, faço o que posso! Agora, cá entre nós... A adivinha está sendo você! Aprendeu comigo, né? Beijos!

Peço a opinião de vocês para esta fic! Vocês leitores querem cena lemon? Preciso da resposta de vocês para ver se coloco ou não... O que acham? O que a maioria decidir, eu faço, ok? Desde já, agradeço ás suas opiniões!

Agradecimento especial: Gente, eu tenho que agradecer á um 'anjinho' que apareceu na minha vida esta semana que foi a linda da M.Sheldon! Se não fosse por ela, grande parte deste cap ainda estaria 'empacado'... Mais uma vez minha amiga, muito obrigada! Você foi muito importante para mim, nem imagina o quanto! Muitos beijos!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Propaganda básica: Mais uma dica minha para leitura! Este fic não é deste anime, mas, garanto a diversão de quem lê, se chama: "Bocutachi no Junjou na Omoi", da autora Shampoo Sakai! Esta história é baseada no anime: "Inuyasha", que é um dos meus favoritos! É uma história alternativa, mas, super legal, um enredo muito bem elaborado, além de ser muito bem humorada! Uma ótima leitura!

            Gente, acabou mais um cap de nossa história! Espero a opinião de vocês, ok? Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo! E no próximo cap como não poderia deixar de ser, romance entre os mais novos 'dois pombinhos' da história! Mas, como já disse, não se empolguem, certo? O nome dele será: "Espelho da alma". Nome bonito, não? Tô inspirada! Beijos, e até lá!


	12. Espelho da alma

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi, gente! Tantos séculos longe, não? Tenho uma coisa importante para dizer antes que leiam o cap doze tão esperado por tantas pessoas... Aleluias! O modo em que escreverei "Anjos" apartir de hj é o mesmo de "Reflexions", por que eu acho que fika melhor, tá? Se quiserem voltar á ler tudo desde o ínicio para fikar mais fácil, eu entenderei, certo? Ah, uma coisa importante! Apartir deste cap tenho revisora! M-chan, seja bem vinda! Bom, era só isso! Boa leitura!_

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

**Observação importante:** Gente! Dia 19 de março foi meu aniversário... Palmas para mim! Eh/o/ o o/ Que felicidade! Ah! Como puderam notar novo cap de todos os meu fics! "Anjos de Luz" e "Reflexions of Love" e também a extréia do novo fic, semana que vem, no sábado, dia 16 de abril, ok? "Evil Angel" vai extreiar e espero a colaboração de todos! Mais uma vez, eu agradeço! Aí está uma **pitadinha**do que está por vir neste novo fic, e espero sinceramente que gostem!

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

»» Anjos de luz... »»

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: M-Sheldon.

Capítulo 12: Espelho da alma...

Sakura se observava novamente no espelho e ajeitava uma mecha insistente no cabelo... Tudo parecia diferente agora... Nada mais era como antes... Como isso podia ter acontecido assim tão de repente?

Num momento o havia conhecido... Ele tinha lhe oferecido ajuda e amizade num momento muito oportuno, de fato, mas, nunca imaginaria que aconteceria o que tinha acontecido na madrugada passada... Depois de uma música lenta estava ali... Totalmente rendida e nos braços dele... Como chegaram àquele ponto?

Não poderia negar nunca que tinha se sentido bem naquele momento... Mas, mal o conhecia... Que droga! Tudo na sua vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça depois que o conheceu...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Dois dias passaram desde então e Li se encontrava no escritório, lendo alguns contratos... Hoje ele tinha muitas coisas a fazer lá, mas quem disse que sua concentração estava ajudando? O que tinha dado nele para ter beijado a sua talvez, futura empregada?

Suspirou profundamente antes de encarar novamente os papéis na mesa... Estava entediado... Na realidade, só um único nome permanecia na sua cabeça: Sakura. Remexeu os cabelos rebeldes, nervoso. Ele não era mais nenhum adolescente, que não sabia o que queria. Mas o único problema é que o próprio não sabia o que realmente desejava. O telefone começa a tocar, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Suspira novamente... Mais problemas...

"Li Syaoran...", atendeu o aparelho.

"Em pleno sábado de tardinha você no escritório, Xiao Lang!", não demorou a descobrir de quem se tratava.

"Ainda tenho coisas para resolver aqui, Meiling...", tentando se manter paciente.

"Como pode ainda ter coisas a fazer no sábado! Você é louco!", insistia a chinesa.

"Não estou com tempo...", suspira pesadamente. "Será que dá para dizer o que quer tanto falar comigo?".

"Nada de mais, primo... Só queria saber se você estava bem...", fala meio entristecida.

"Me desculpe por estar sendo grosso com você, mas é que ultimamente estou ficando sem paciência por pouca coisa...".

"Problemas no escritório?", sorriu do outro lado da linha, sabendo exatamente do que se tratavam os problemas dele.

"Também...", definitivamente, não tocaria neste assunto com ela.

"O que é Xiao? De repente, eu possa ajudar...", sendo solidária.

"Não se preocupe... São besteiras...", suspira. "E as minhas irmãs?".

Meiling alargou mais o sorriso ao reparar que ele estava mudando de assunto... Pelo jeito as coisas com a Sakura estavam esquentando, e isso era muito bom... Em outros momentos, ela poderia achar isso a pior coisa que poderia estar acontecendo, mas, agora, ela sabia que ambos sempre se amaram e, se eles se separaram, não tinha sido por culpa deles.

"Ah! Elas estão bem! No momento, estão ocupadas com os preparativos da festa do tio Hyo...".

"Ah, é claro... Tinha me esquecido disso...", o telefone começa a tocar. "Espere um pouco, Meiling...", e foi atender o telefone.

Meiling já estava ficando impaciente por ficar tanto tempo esperando sentada na linha... Afinal, que ligação era essa? Para sua alegria, Syaoran voltou.

"Me desculpe a demora... Estava resolvendo alguns contratos de urgência para assinar na segunda.".

"Agora, eu tenho que desligar para ajudar na festa! Vê se você se distrai um pouco, Xiao Lang! Sai de casa um pouquinho! Passeie!", sorri. "Daqui a pouco você fica velho antes do tempo!".

"Prometo pensar no assunto...", olha para a foto de sua família em cima da mesa.

"Isso já é um grande começo! Bom, se cuida! Qualquer coisa, me liga! Um beijo!".

"Está bem... Até...", e desliga o telefone.

Li puxou um pouco as persianas da janela e observando a movimentação das pessoas na cidade viu que o céu já tinha escurecido... Era melhor voltar para o apartamento...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**_I'm so tried of being here..._**

**_Suppresed by all of my chidish fears._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Estou tão cansada de estar aqui..._**

**_Deprimida por meus medos infantis._**

Olhava para cima ao notar as estrelas aparecerem timidamente no manto escuro da noite, e mais uma vez suspirava sem notar. Lembrava novamente daquela noite da qual foi tomada por Li... Pelos seus doces lábios... Pelas suas carícias suaves em sua pele... Mas como tinha medo... Tinha tanto receio de se entregar a esses sentimentos...

**_And if you have to leave,_**

**_I wish that you would just leave..._**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_E se você tiver que ir,_**

**_Eu desejo que você vá de uma vez..._**

Como queria ignorar os seus sentimentos! Ela não podia estar se apaixonando de verdade! Será que sua sina era ser rodeada por pessoas complicadas? O seu último namorado era uma pessoa que não a merecia... Desejava tanto que esse sentimento fosse embora...

**_Because your presence still lingers here..._**

**_And it won't leave me alone..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Porque sua presença ainda persiste aqui..._**

**_E isso não me deixa sozinha..._**

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e sentiu ainda o gosto do beijo cálido que ele havia deixado em seus lábios e os tocou com a ponta dos dedos, suspirando apaixonadamente logo após.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**_These wounds won't seem to heal..._**

**_This pain is just too real..._**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase..._**

****

****

****

****

**_Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar..._**

**_Essa dor é real demais..._**

**_Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar..._**

Andava distraído pelas ruas lembrando a primeira vez que veio aquele lugar... Estava também naquela mesma situação... Caminhando sem rumo... Pensando em sua vida até aquele instante... Mas, naquela época... Só havia muitas emoções amarguradas... A morte de sua mãe... A responsabilidade de tocar o império de sua família totalmente sozinho e desamparado.

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears... _**

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears... _**

**_And I've held your hand though all of these years..._**

**_But, you still have all of me..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas..._**

**_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos..._**

**_Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos..._**

**_Mas, você ainda tem tudo de mim..._**

Nunca em sua vida tinha derramado lágrimas... Mas naquele não pode deixar de exibi-las discretamente em seus olhos. Sua mãe tinha partido para sempre e ela sempre lhe fora o seu maior tesouro... Um acidente! Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Seu dever era estar lá com ela no carro... Mas, isso lhe fora negado pelo maldito destino de ter ficado em casa, enquanto ela e Meiling foram fazer compras no shopping...

¥¥ Flashblack... ¥¥

"Oi, Xiao! O que está fazendo parado aí?", sorria em sua frente.

"Aonde você vai?", ignorando a pergunta da chinesa.

"Vou fazer uma coisa que amo! Compras no shopping!", animada e dando pulinhos pela sala.

"Vocês, mulheres, só servem pra isso mesmo...", resmungou.

"Não comecem a discutir... Meiling, temos muito o que resolver ainda... Vamos logo...", Yelan se aproximava dos dois. "Tudo pronto, Wei?".

"Sim, senhora Li...", curvou-se, elegantemente. "O motorista já está a sua espera...".

"Mãe, a senhora, vai sair com a Meiling?", assustou-se, pois sua mãe sempre reclamava das atitudes escandalosas da prima.

"Vou sair sim, Xiao Lang...", terminando a conversa por ali.

"Não quer ir com a gente!", a chinesa perguntou com os olhos brilhando de esperança.

"Claro que não...", fitando o nada. "Sabe que não suporto lugares com muitas pessoas.".

"Era de se esperar...", suspirou inconformada.

"Cuide bem da mansão... Deixo tudo em suas mãos...", Yelan se aproximou e o abraçou, atitude que assustou um pouco Syaoran.

Não que sua mãe não o amasse, mas demonstrações de afeto dela eram pouco freqüentes. E ainda mais na presença de alguém. Normalmente, ela o abraçaria quando estivessem a sós, mas ele não pôde deixar de sentir-se bem com isso. A abraçou também, e por um segundo, teve um aperto no coração, que, na hora, não soube explicar o motivo.

"Pode deixar que eu cuido de tudo, mãe... Eu prometo!", assegurou, ainda abraçado a ela.

"Está certo, meu filho!", sorriu fracamente. "Eu confio em você...", olhou para Meiling. "Vamos, então...".

"Tchau, Xiao!", acenou a prima e as duas saíram da sala, para que apenas uma voltasse.

¥¥ Fim do flasblack... ¥¥

Depois desse episódio, nada foi o mesmo na vida de Li Syaoran... Sua vida estaria destinada a ser somente compromissos e ações a serem tomadas. Mas o pior era: seria um órfão... Não mais veria os poucos sorrisos de sua mãe, a alegria de suas quatro irmãs pela casa... Nada mais foi o mesmo, depois que Yelan Li partiu...

E foi quando recebeu a proposta do Japão para uma empresa quase falida... Eriol estava o apoiando em tudo e lhe disse que iria esperá-lo em Tomoeda, uma cidadezinha do interior da cidade. Nunca entendeu o por que de seu amigo ter escolhido logo aquele lugar para que ele se hospedasse.

Eriol sempre foi alguém que tinha um 'truque escondido na manga'... Ás vezes, tinha a impressão de que ele sempre planejava tudo e aquele apartamento em Tomoeda, era algo que deixou Li um pouco intrigado, mas, resolveu não interferir e foi assim mesmo. Foi quando no dia seguinte, fora informado que teria um especial de natal numa igreja que uma amiga da namorada dele estaria organizando.

**_You used to captivate me,_**

**_By your resonating mind..._**

**_But now i'm bound by the life you left behind..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Você me cativou, _**

**_Com sua mente ressonante... _**

**_Agora eu estou destinado à vida que você deixou para trás..._**

****

Somente ver o sorriso dela pela primeira vez fez com que se sentisse estranho... As bochechas coradas de vergonha pelo cumprimento... Os olhos verdes indecifráveis... E seu nome... Sakura... Esse nome não lhe parecia estranho...

A voz dela parecia familiar... E aquela cena dos quatro juntos: Eriol, ele, Sakura, e Tomoyo, definitivamente, recordava algo que não conseguia entender ou lembrar... Sendo que nunca tinha visto nenhuma das mulheres ao seu lado. Era tudo tão confuso, que naquele momento deixou-se vaguear em pensamentos... Lembranças que não conseguia recordar...

**_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams..._**

**_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Sua face assombra, meus sonhos que antes eram agradáveis..._**

**_Sua voz afastou toda a sanidade em mim..._**

Houve alguns poucos instantes em que teve fragmentos de memórias de algumas coisas em sua cabeça... Uma garota muito parecida com a Sakura chorando... Pedindo ajuda... E alguém que lembrava ele mesmo no meio de muitos destroços, sangrando... Desesperado por tentar salvar a garota... Por um momento, fitou Sakura com receio... Seriam eles dois? E se fosse, por que ele não se lembrava?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**_These wounds won't seem to heal..._**

**_This pain is just too real..._**

**_There's just too much that time cannot erase..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar..._**

**_Essa dor é real demais..._**

**_Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar..._**

Olhou no criado mudo a foto dela e de sua mãe... Ultimamente sentia tanta falta dela... Apesar de nunca ter convivido muito com Nadeshiko, pois ela tinha morrido bem antes dos seus três anos de idade. Sentiu as tímidas lágrimas quererem desabar de seus orbes verdes, mas uma imagem veio a sua cabeça, dissipando por um tempo aquela iminente tristeza...

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears... _**

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears... _**

**_And I've held your hand though all of these years..._**

**_But, you still have all of me..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas..._**

**_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos..._**

**_Eu tenho segurado a sua mão durante todos esses anos..._**

**_Mas, você ainda tem tudo de mim..._**

Syaoran Li... Depois que o conheceu sua vida parecia ser menos dolorosa, mais feliz... E por mais que o tenha o conhecido a pouco tempo, era engraçado que sempre o destino os estava juntando... Até mesmo nos seus momentos mais difíceis... E o que mais a intrigava era que seu coração sentia que não era a primeira vez que ele lhe apoiava em um momento complicado. Seu abraço... As palavras de conforto sussurradas ao ouvido... Era tudo tão familiar... Mas, como podia ser isso se o conhecia há menos de seis meses?

Mas nada era pior do que o beijo na festa de ano novo... Como teria coragem de olhar para ele depois disso? Seu rosto tornou-se rubro ao lembrar-se desse beijo... Os lábios dele tão macios e convidativos tomando os seus, lenta e carinhosamente... Os braços dele, aconchegando sua cintura, colando seu corpo ao dele... Meu Deus! Por que não podia esquecer essas coisas! Um de seus dedos alcançou seus lábios e suspirou profundamente... Será que estaria amando?

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_**

**_And though you're still with me..._**

**_I've been alone all along..._**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui,_**

**_Mas, penso que você ainda está comigo..._**

**_Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo..._**

****

Mesmo que tenha acontecido um beijo entre ambos naquele dia, não podia nutrir esperanças... Afinal, ele era o dono de uma das empresas mais conceituadas no mundo... Não podia se dar o luxo de se apaixonar, ainda mais por ele... Abraçou um travesseiro que estava do seu lado e quis chorar...

**_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears... _**

**_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears... _**

**_And I've held your hand though all of these years..._**

**_But, you still have all of me..._**

****

****

****

****

**_Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas..._**

**_Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos..._**

**_Eu tenho segurado a sua mão durante todos esses anos..._**

**_Mas, você ainda tem tudo de mim..._**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Fitou o telefone parado na cabeceira da cama e ficou o encarando por alguns segundos... Será que faria o certo? Naquela situação de incógnita é que ambos não podiam ficar...

**_Of me..._**

****

****

****

**_De mim..._**

****

Começou a discar o número, ouvindo os toques do outro lado da linha por alguns poucos segundos...

"Alô?", responderam do outro lado da linha.

"Sakura?", ela estremeceu. "Precisamos conversar...".

**_Of me..._**

****

****

****

****

**_De mim..._**

_Continua..._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Comentários do cap 12:**

Hj nós tivemos esclarecimento no cap... Ele estava empacado por que era mais um capítulo aleatório pra fic, mas, era um cap que precisava ser postado. Tipo, um capítulo de pura reflexão dos personagens... Hoje vocês descobriram o motivo da morte de Yelan Li e os dois pombinhos simplesmente confusos com o que sentem. Vamos ver no que isso vai se desenrolar.

**Obs Importante:**

Nem pensem em perder o próximo cap, pois, ele terá muitas revelações. O fic foi baseado no cap 13, e já tenho ele escrito, por isso, ele naum se atrasará, garanto! Eu só tenho que fazer alguns ajustes, tá bom?

**Mudanças:**

Como puderam perceber, "Anjos de Luz", teve mudanças. A começar pelo perfil de escrita da fic, que vai ser como de "Reflexions", acho esse jeito melhor de se escrever... Também tem a mudança do meu nick no Fanfiction... Que de: Rafinha Himura Li, passou a ser: Rafinha Himura Li Kaoru Ying, isso tudo por que a Lilinha (minha menina de paródias) Sempre me chamava de: Kao-chan, e ninguém entedia, nada... Kaoru Ying Fa é o meu nick no msn e em outras salas de conversação. Aí, fiz a junção dos dois no meu nick no Fanfiction.

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Lan Ayath: **Bom, vc me conhece, né? Tudo que vai ás mil maravilhas me incomoda, pois, não parece real... Mas, te prometo que no final do fic, vou deixar eles curtirem... Mas, só no final, ein? (sorriso sarcástico)

**MeRRy-aNNe: **É eles dois se beijaram... Mas, como vc pode perceber, eles dois estão muito confusos... E que bom que vc me compreende! E depois de tanto tempo longe da net, tinha que voltar melhor, né? O que achou deste cap?

**M-Sheldon: **Vc acha mesmo que eu ia ficar com raiva de vc, minha linda revisora? Claro que não, né? Achou fofo? Tudo isso graças a sua imensa ajuda! Já te agradeci? Umas mil vezes, né? Mas, mesmo assim agradeço de novo! O Li é um gato! (deixe o Ken saber disso)Que bom que te deixei feliz, miga! Isso me deixa realizada e mais animada á escrever! Bom, o lemon acho que vou desistir... Não irá dar certo neste fic... rs... Obrigada por tantos elogios, querida! Vc não imagina o quanto fiko feliz por sua ajuda! E mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio no msn. E não peça desculpas por nada, se não brigo com vc, ein? Beijos!

**Anna Lennox: **Vc não desiste mesmo de mim, né Aninha? Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio! Sou novata aki e vc me incentivando, sempre é muito gratificante! Poxa, vc queria lemon, né? Mas, eu estava fazendo a editoração de "Anjos" e acho que não terá efeito no quero tratar neste fic... (lembrando que foi a Rafinha que deu a idéia) Olha, eu sou louka mesmo! Mas, prometo que em outro fic faço lemon! Na realidade, era hentai, mas, isso não vem ao caso.

**Rita Rios: **Querida, não parei de escrever por que quis... Acredite, foi tudo culpa do micro quebrado! Mas, graças ao Joaquim (moço que consertou), estou de volta! Eh! Obrigada por dizer que a minha história é maravilhosa! (envergonhada) E espero que este cap esteja á altura também de ser tão bom quanto os outros! Beijinhos!

**Mia: **Olá! Ah, não acredito que quase chorou lendo? (Rafinha emocionada) Fiko tão feliz de minha história mexer com os leitores dessa maneira! E viu? Atualizei, finalmente! Como disse a Rita, meu computador estava doente... Mas, já sarou! E daki a quinze dias tem o cap 13! Não perca!

**Just Me: **Oi, Caty! Como vai? Não peça desculpas! (sorri) Fiko muito feliz que goste desta fic! É a minha primeira com mais de um cap, de Sakura. Espero que este cap esteja do seu agrado! E obrigada pelo diva... (vermelha de vergonha) Eu não mereço tanto! Beijos!

**lily-chan: **Oi! Que bom que gosta de "Anjos", mas, ele estava com um sério problema de trilha sonora neste cap e sem música, eu naum consigo trabalhar... Espero que me perdoe por isso, e prometo tentar ser mais rapida com Anjos. Beijinhos!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

Quero agradecer a linda da minha mamy, por ter me dado uma ajuda com esse capítulo! E também quero agradecer a um e-mail de uma pessoa até algum tempo desconhecida por mim e que resolveu me ajudar na música de "Anjos de Luz". Talullah Jones obrigada mesmo por sua ajuda! Sua música não entrou neste cap, mas, com certeza, entrará num próximo... (Rafinha com idéias a mil). Valeu mesmo!

E não deixem de acompanhar "Anjos", prometo que não demorarei para atualizar o próximo cap! Também, não deixarei esse fic morrer... Termino ele sim! Mesmo que eu demore a atualizar! Não se preocupem com isso...

Gente! Tenho novidades para contar! Escutem todos! (vendo que todos estão prestando atenção) Vai ter novo fanfic meu! Eh! Eu sei que não terminei nem "Anjos" e muito menos "Reflexions" , mas, a história é tão linda que não consigo guardar só pra mim! E inclusive foi a TDB Kath Klein que queria ler a história, e com isso, já é um pontão a favor...

Outra coisa, também tenho msn... Se quiserem entrar em contato comigo para tirar dúvidas ou jogar conversa fora mesmo, mandem um e-mail para mim, tá? Vou esperar! Obrigada pela atenção!

Confiram com exclusividade a pitadinha do fic que vem por aí...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Pitadinha de "Evil Angel"...**

Olhos âmbares fortes e sérios... Ele parecia ser tão frio... Parecia não ter sentimento algum naquele olhar... A impressão que dava é que ele queria ser sozinho, mas, será mesmo que ele desejava isso? Chegou a ter um calafrio na espinha, era melhor olhar para o outro lado do pátio.

_I'm walking down the line,_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind..._

_On the border line of the edge,_

_And where I walk alone..._

_Estou andando pela linha,_

_Que divide-me em algum lugar em minha mente..._

_Na linha de beira da borda,_

_E eu ando sozinho..._

Quem aquela garota pensava que era para encará-lo daquela maneira? Quase nenhum aluno se atrevia á olhá-lo nos olhos e quem fazia isso, se ele não fosse 'muito com a cara' do sujeito, voltava com um olho rocho pra casa.

Mas, ela não aparentava fazer isso de propósito e ainda por cima, ele não gostava de bater em mulheres. Não que não tivesse coragem para tanto, mas, aqueles olhos... Eles lembravam a inocência de sua irmã... Notou ela abaixar os olhos, e depois virar pro outro lado. Quem será aquela garota?

"Li, o que você tanto pensa?", sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Não é da sua conta...", bufou, desviando o olhar da menina. "O dia em que eu precisar te dar satisfações, o mundo acaba.".

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Comentários da revisora:**

Olá, meu queridos... Aqui estou eu, M-chan, de volta para vocês!

Isso mesmo... Terão que me agüentar aqui também! HUAHUAHUArindo como uma louca!

Não, vocês não estão com problemas visuais, a partir de agora EU serei a revisora de Anjos! Estou tão feliz... É uma grande honra para mim... Nem sei o que dizer!

Muito obrigada pelo convite, minha filhinha. Fez a mamãe muito feliz. Agora...

Eu quero mandar um beijo pra minha mãe, pro meu pai, pra minha filha, pra minha vó, pro meu vô, pra minha irmã, pros meus irmãos, pra minha tia avó, pros meus 1.573 primos de tudo quanto é grau, pra toda a minha família e, especialmente, pra você, Xuxa! - opa, opa... Corta a baboseira!

Resumindo... Obrigada! E aproveitem essa ótima fanfic!

Beijokas da M-chan

**§ Mara §**

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos que tem me acompanhado nos meus humildes fics e qualquer coisa, naum tenham receio em dizer, ok? Um grande beijo a todos e a gente se fala no próximo capítulo!

_Rafinha..._


	13. Crucifique meu amor

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi queridinhos! Como vão? Bom, mais um cap! Acho que demorei muito a postar. Bom, eu queria agradecer e muito á todos os incentivos para continuar a fic e pode apostar que termino ela sim! Não vou deixar nenhuma fic minha sem terminar. Acho isso muito ruim, por que além de desiludir o leitor, trás uma má índole para si mesmo. Bom, já falei muito não é? Boa leitura!_

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: Se você não lembrasse de nada que aconteceu no seu passado, e tivesse fagulhas de um desejo que aumenta cada vez mais dentro de seu íntimo... Será o seu passado esquecido, o futuro que poderá perder se não recordar? O que fará se não fizer a coisa certa e talvez, mudar sua vida para sempre? Uma decisão poderá ser o bastante?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

**Capítulo dedicado:**_ Á todos aqueles que sofrem por amor e a três pessoas que me ajudaram neste cap.: M-Sheldon, Yoru, e Shi, obrigada por existirem e serem meus amigos._

»» Anjos de luz... »»

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: M-Sheldon.

Capítulo 13: Crucifique meu amor...

Nove da manhã... O coração batia descompassado dentro do peito... Seria um sinal? As nuvens estavam negras, prenunciando uma chuva... Abriu as cortinas, receosa. Nada de pressentimentos. Não queria tê-los agora. Não hoje...

Afastou-se da janela e procurou o roupão para o frio, sentindo-se estremecer por dentro. A ligação de ontem... Sua respiração ficou suspensa por poucos segundos. Ele queria encontrá-la, e ela iria, mesmo que estivesse, interiormente, com medo do que poderia ouvir.

- "Pare de pensar bobagens, Sakura...", tentou confortar a si mesma. "No máximo, ele pode fingir que nada aconteceu entre a gente...", suspirou. Se ele fizesse isso, choraria rios de lágrimas.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- "Não imaginava como eu esperava por este momento, meu querido Eriol...".

Uma mulher trajada de um blazer e uma saia vermelha, chegava no salão de visitas da casa de Eriol. Seu andar era meticulosamente preparado para mais um novo passo que dava, o ar de sedução que ela tinha, impregnava o ar...

Mais sua sedução não era direcionada a Eriol, ou a qualquer outro que estivesse presente na sala, e sim, era apenas uma grande marca de sua personalidade adulta e marcante... Infelizmente, quem queria seduzir não estava ali, no momento...

Seus cabelos ruivos reavivavam, quando a brisa fria da manhã passava por eles... Seu sorriso era apenas uma brecha de um grande mistério que ainda guardava para a pessoa certa... O seu eterno amor...

- "Quanto tempo...".

- "Foram onze anos, minha cara...", segurou suas mãos e as beijou educadamente.

- "Foi difícil...", suspirou, sorrindo em seguida. Um sorriso misterioso, indecifrável. "Mas, consegui encontrar a pessoa que me pediu...".

- "Ela está aí?", tentando não transparecer sua ansiedade.

- "Claro que sim, Eriol...", seus lábios numa linha fina. "Não deixo nada por fazer, sou uma mulher de palavra... Mas, não trouxe apenas _ela..._".

- "Não podemos perder mais tempo...", observando discretamente que Tomoyo se aproximava da sala. "Peça para que elas entrem, Nakuru...".

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Olhou-se no espelho pela quinta vez. Isso estava realmente cansando-a... O vestido caía bem e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Pois bem, o que tiver de ser, será...

_'Que deus me ajude...'_, entrelaçou os dedos e saiu de casa.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If my love is blind..._**

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If it sets me free..._**

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se o meu amor é cego..._

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se isso me libertar..._

Não saberia o que dizer... Mas, tudo o que sentia com a _ela_ por perto o perturbava, inquietava. A tinha beijado... Tinha tocado _seus_ lábios... Deixado que _ela_ fosse envolvida por _ele_ mesmo, e agora estava a _sua_ espera. Será isso _paixão_? _Amor_?

'_Não...'_, inspirou profundamente._ 'Não pode ser...'._

**_Never know, never trust..._**

**_That love should see a color..._**

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If it should be that way..._**

_Nunca soube, nunca acreditei..._

_Que o amor devesse ver uma cor..._

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se esse for o caminho..._

Olhos _verdes_... _Esmeraldas_ cintilantes pairavam seus pensamentos... Não podia ficar mais um dia sem resolver isso logo... Mais _sonhos_... Seguidos dos sorrisos _dela_... Seguidos de _suas_ lágrimas... Seus abraços confortando-a... Ele _tinha_ que descobrir... _Tinha_ que entender...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- "Agora que_ 'praticamente' _todos os envolvidos estão aqui, me digam o que aconteceu com vocês duas?", não poderia perder mais tempo.

- "Isso tudo aconteceu há mais ou menos seis meses, mago Clow...", olhou para baixo. "Meu filho pensa que estou morta, mas isso não ocorreu... Estava presa por capangas _dele_, num lugar de muito difícil acesso...", suspirou, tomando um gole de chá, servido por Nakuru. "Tinha conseguido escapar, mas não por muito tempo, pois, _eles_ haviam me encontrado... Mas, felizmente Kaho me achou e agora estou aqui...".

- "Eu já imaginava que isso tivesse algo com _ele_...", sentiu-se cansado por alguns instantes. Depois dessa confirmação, muitas coisas estavam por vir. Coisas nada boas. "Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, sabia que magia _dele_ tinha se desperto, porém não me passou pela cabeça que _ele _iria voltar com tanta força...".

- "Isso só me faz crer que a _cerejeira_ e o meu filho estão correndo muito perigo... Se ele veio atrás de mim, com certeza irá atrás deles...", informou, temerosa.

- _"_Nisso você está completamente correta, Yelan...", não poderia mais mentir. Ainda mais se fosse a matriarca do clã Li.

- "Mas nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Não podemos deixar que o Syaoran e a Sakura fiquem sozinhos num momento como esse!", nervosa, não agüentava mais ficar calada diante daquela situação.

- "Se acalme, Meiling!", ralhou à chinesa. "Estamos em frente ao mago Clow!".

- "Não se preocupe, Yelan...", sorriu, tranqüilo. "Ela está nervosa...", suspirou. "Todos estamos... E sabe quanta empatia ela nutre pelo _meu_ descendente...", Tomoyo sorriu de canto. A chinesa bufou diante da reação de Tomoyo.

- "E o que pretende fazer, Eriol?", tentou mudar de assunto.

- "Não pode haver erros...", sentiu a noiva segurar suas mãos, de modo confortador. "Se dermos um passo falso, perderemos a chance de recuperarmos os dois.", olhou para todos, numa expressão séria. "As palavras proferidas por _ele_ não podem ser desfeitas, ou alteradas. Não temos as _cartas_... Só a _mestra_ delas sabe onde estão.", abaixou os olhos, voltando-se alguns segundos depois. "Não _podemos_ lhes dizer nada... _Ambos_ terão que descobrir por si mesmos.".

- "E vamos ficar apenas esperando que o _mal_ aconteça a _eles_!", alterada, levantou-se da poltrona.

- "O que Eriol quis dizer, é que não podemos lhes revelar nada ainda até que eles _dois_ se lembrem de quem são... Não se lembra _daquele_ dia?", fechou os olhos, recordando-se de cada detalhe. Meiling sentiu as lágrimas quererem descer dos seus orbes.

¥¥ Flashblack... ¥¥

Um vulto negro sobressaia-se na noite trépida e fria... Flocos de gelos espalhados no chão... Sua túnica negra como a noite sem lua que ali existia e seus olhos fixados em dois seres que jaziam em uma poça grande de sangue pelo asfalto gelado...

- "Você nunca vai conseguir o que quer! Não vou deixar que machuque mais gente inocente!".

Uma mulher... Uma menina... Uma jovem... Sangue espalhado no chão... E as lágrimas nos olhos, tentando lutar até a morte de _si_ mesma. O amor era a única coisa importante na vida e _ela_ não podia deixar que isso acabasse...

- "Alada!", invocou a carta com todas as poucas forças que possuía. Ia lutar até o fim.

Uma menina de aparência angelical, com olhos verdes brilhando em determinação vai na direção de seu agressor, com muitas esperanças de que mesmo perdendo sua vida irá salvar o destino da terra...

- "És muito impertinente, menina! Vais morrer!", um homem de aparência macabra a fixou nos olhos.

Iria matá-la, ela estava estragando todos os seus _planos_... Não tinha mais maneiras de conseguir juntar seu mundo das trevas com os dos humanos se não terminasse com sua vida...

Levantou seu báculo negro em direção á garota, a fitando com os seus olhos vermelhos cor de sangue, cheios de ódio e rancor...

- "Deuses da escuridão, venham ao meu auxílio! Ataque chamas do inferno!".

A garota sem que tenha percebido é jogada para o lado oposto ao ataque... Enquanto _outra_ pessoa toma diretamente o ataque em seu lugar...

- "SYAORAN!", exasperou-se.

A menina vai aos prantos ao lado de quem a amparou... Segurando suas mãos com extremo cuidado, para que não seja mais machucado...

Syaoran levanta a cabeça e se sente tonto, deitando-se novamente, ficando ao lado de quem tanto ama... Não seria capaz de assistir a sua _'flor' _sofrer...

**_Swing the heartache,_**

**_Feel it inside out..._**

**_When the wind cries,_**

**_I'll say good bye..._**

_Mergulhando nas mágoas,_

_Sentir isso pelo avesso..._

_Quando o vento chorar,_

_Eu irei dizer adeus..._

- "Sa... kura...", pronunciou, quase sem forças, tocando seu rosto por poucos segundos, alcançando a felicidade tão ansiada... Por quanto tempo ficara calado, sem lhe dizer nada até _aquele_ momento... Dizer que a _amava_...

**_Tried to learn, tried to find..._**

**_To reach out for eternity..._**

**_Where's the answer? Is this forever?_**

_Tentei aprender, tentei encontrar..._

_Alcançar a eternidade..._

_Onde estará a resposta? Isso é para sempre?_

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Estava chegando ao local. Um restaurante... Olhou por alguns segundos decidindo se entrava ou não... Sinceramente, não entendia por que estava com tanto receio de uma simples conversa.

_'Respire... Apenas respire...'_, fechou os olhos alguns instantes e entrou.

Olhou por entre as mesas a _sua_ procura e lá _ele_ estava... Parecia escondido... Pensativo... Foi até ele... Não podia mais voltar atrás.

Chegando bem perto da mesa, ele se levantou... Esticou uma cadeira para que ela se sentasse, fazendo com que Sakura se acomodasse. Logo depois, sentou-se de frente para ela, em silêncio por um tempo. Silêncio este que, para Sakura, parecia mais uma eternidade.

- "Me desculpe se lhe atrapalhei em alguma coisa.", a fitou. Os olhos... Indecifráveis...

- "Claro que não, senhor Li...", era melhor manter a distância. Não sabia o que _exatamente_ ele queria. "Mas...", hesitou por um momento. "Por que o senhor me chamou aqui?".

- "Não sou um velho para ser chamado de senhor, Sakura...", estremeceu quando ele a chamou pelo nome. Talvez, _nunca_ se acostumaria... "Pensei que já tínhamos conversado sobre isso...", tentando passar-lhe confiança.

**_- _**"Me desculpe por isso, Syaoran...", ela tentou disfarçar o rubor de suas faces. E ele teve mais uma vez _aquela_ sensação, que seu nome nos lábios dela, era tão natural. "Eu sempre me esqueço...", tímida, olhou para baixo.

- "Está com apetite?", sorriu para ela, e Sakura sentiu-se muito melhor.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Os orbes azuis preocupados miravam o céu... Depois de uma conversa tão cansativa, precisava pensar no _que_ fazer... _Como_ fazer... _Nada_ podia dar errado...

**_Like a river flowing to the sea..._**

**_You'll be miles away, and Iwill know..._**

**_I know, I can deal with the pain..._**

**_No reason to cry..._**

_Como um rio correndo para o mar..._

_Você estará a milhas de distância, e eu saberei..._

_Eu sei, eu posso lidar com a dor..._

_Não há razão para chorar..._

Ela o fitou, temerosa, a princípio... Mas, ele era _seu_ noivo apesar de tudo o que estava acontecendo. E ele estava sofrendo tanto... Ela sabia, e por isso estaria _ali_... Sempre disposta a ajudá-lo no que fosse preciso. Abraçou-o confortavelmente por trás, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seu pescoço.

- "E agora? O que vai acontecer?", abaixou os olhos, sendo virada por ele. Os dois ficaram frente a frente.

- "Eu sinto que falta pouco para algum _deles_ se lembrem de tudo...", suspirou pesadamente. "As lembranças tem sido freqüentes...", segurou a face da amada entre suas mãos.

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If my love is blind..._**

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If it sets me free..._**

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se o meu amor é cego..._

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se isso me libertar..._

- "Eu daria _tudo_ para que nada tivesse acontecido, Tomoyo...", sentiu-se tão frágil naquele momento."Eu só podia esperar que a minha prece fosse atendida...".

- "Eu estou aqui, meu amor...", chegou-se mais perto dele. "E sempre estarei...", tocou sua face carinhosamente, antes de beijar seus lábios.

_'O amor é o único sentimento, pelo qual se vale à pena lutar...'_, lembrou-se da prima, e as lágrimas lhe sobrevieram nos seus orbes.

**_Never know, never trust..._**

**_That love should see a color..._**

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If it should be that way..._**

_Nunca soube, nunca acreditei..._

_Que o amor devesse ver uma cor..._

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se esse for o caminho..._

Depois de ter presenciado a coragem de sua prima, a única coisa que pedia, era que ambos tivessem outra _sorte_ nesta nova vida... E que _ainda_ pudesse haver uma _chance_ não só para _eles_, mas, também para o _mundo_ inteiro.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Os dois conversavam sobre a vida... Sobre o tempo... Apenas compartilhando momentaneamente _aquele_ tempo juntos. Ela sorria... Ele sentia-se tranqüilo... Talvez não fosse mais tão importante tocar nos assuntos dos sonhos que tivera com _ela._

Eram apenas _sonhos_... O que eles podiam fazer? Eles não tinham nada a ver com a vida real que ambos tinham. _Somente _sonhos... Vendo Sakura abaixar a cabeça numa expressão estranha, preocupou-se.

- "O que foi?", segurou sua mão por alguns instantes, estava gelada. Ela fechou os olhos. "O que está acontecendo?", ela nada respondia, ainda com os olhos fechados.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ela silenciou quando viu o raio pela janela do restaurante, já estava chovendo lá fora... Um _raio_... Sabia que tinha visto isso alguma vez... De mais perto... _Bem_ mais perto... Abaixou os olhos para a mesa, sentindo-se tonta... Imagens lhe surgiram na memória, repentinamente. Fechou os olhos para que pudesse se concentrar.

¥¥ Flashblack... ¥¥

As nuvens estavam negras... O ataque tinha os atingido... Sakura estava sobre seu corpo... Olhando aquele que mais amava... _Desprotegido_... Os âmbares a encaravam, serenos... Novamente as lágrimas estavam em seus olhos. _Ele_ quis dizer... _Ela_ não podia deixar...

- "Por favor, Syaoran... Não diga nada, assim, você vai piorar...", mais lágrimas.

Sakura estava repleta de tristeza e sofrimento... Não podia perder Syaoran desse jeito... Ele era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, não conseguiria viver sem ele ao seu lado...

- "Sakura...", reunindo forças, tentando se levantar. "Eu... Eu preci... so... Preciso te dizer... que eu...", ele _necessitava_ dizer.

Precisava confirmar a ela seu amor antes de sua morte iminente... Ia lutar para que _ela_ vivesse, mas, _ele_ sabia que não tinha mais muito tempo...

- "Shi...", colocou o dedo em seus lábios, carinhosamente. "Por favor... Só não me deixe...", as lágrimas misturando-se á chuva que os castigava. "Eu te amo...", confessou.

**_Til the loneliness shadows the sky,_**

**_I'll be sailing down, and I will know..._**

**_I know, I can clear clouds away..._**

**_Oh, Is it a crime... _****_To love..._**

_Até a solidão escurecer o céu,_

_Eu estarei deslizando para baixo, e eu saberei..._

_Eu sei, eu consigo passar por nuvens longes..._

_Oh, isso é um crime... Amar..._

_Ela_ lhe disse... Disse-lhe a _verdade_ que há tanto tempo se escondia dela mesma, mas, se sentia tranqüila... Se fosse morrer, não se arrependia de morrer com _ele_, somente se amargurava por não ter tido mais momentos felizes ao seu lado...

- "Eu também te amo, minha flor...".

Colocou suas mãos no rosto um pouco machucado de sua amada e o trouxe para junto de si, tomando-a para si num _beijo_... Um beijo que _ambos_ sabiam que seria de despedida... Mas _ela_ lutaria até o fim... Nunca abandonaria Syaoran... Se fosse morrer, que fosse ao lado _dele_... Para sempre...

- "Me perdoe pelo que vou fazer...", segurou em suas mãos por um segundo apenas, e se afastou um pouco, sorrindo.

- "Do que está falando, Syaoran?", ela começou a andar atrás dele.

Syaoran fixou seus olhos nela por alguns segundos e nada disse, apenas sorriu e criou uma barreira de magia que a envolveu... Assim, se virou para ela, que ainda permanecia parada no mesmo lugar, não entendendo o que ele estava fazendo...

**_Swing the heartache,_**

**_Feel it inside out..._**

**_When the wind cries,_**

**_I'll say good bye..._**

_Mergulhando nas mágoas,_

_Sentir isso pelo avesso..._

_Quando o vento chorar,_

_Eu irei dizer adeus..._

- "Adeus, minha flor...", sorriu para ela mais uma vez, de encontro à morte.

- "Venha, reles humano... Vais morrer nas minhas mãos!", o homem se levantou depois de um golpe desferido por Sakura. Seria agora...

- "NÃO, SYAORAN!", começou a se debater no campo de força que Li tinha feito. "ISSO NÃO É JUSTO! ME TIRA DAQUI!".

Ela tinha que sair dali de alguma forma... Não podia deixar que ele se sacrificasse dessa maneira por ela... Lágrimas e mais lágrimas caíam de seus olhos, enquanto ouvia Syaoran invocar seu poder...

**_Tried to learn, tried to find..._**

**_To reach out for eternity..._**

**_Where's the answer? Is this forever?_**

_Tentei aprender, tentei encontrar..._

_Alcançar a eternidade..._

_Onde estará a resposta? Isso é para sempre?_

- "Lhe concederei a honra da minha magia mais poderosa, você vai morrer! Deuses dos relâmpagos e das tempestades elétricas que dominam os cinco elementos, eu invoco com a máxima urgência o supremo Imperador dos Trovões. Ataque relâmpago!".

- "Deuses das trevas, venha ao meu auxílio!", começou a fechar os olhos, concentrando-se no ataque.

Sakura finalmente se liberta da magia de Li, e vai direto ao seu auxílio o mais rápido que pode...

- "NNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!", grita, desesperadamente.

Neste momento, Sakura corre sua direção para absorver o golpe emitido pelo inimigo, o que faz com que os dois caíam totalmente cansados... Um do lado do outro... Sem forças para continuar a luta... Desacordados tamanho a força do golpe _dele._

_Ele_ por sua vez, também está caído e muito machucado pelo golpe de Syaoran... Tem dificuldades para se levantar e suas forças são muito poucas para acabar com a vida daqueles _dois_ magos impertinentes... Assim, fecha os seus olhos e começa a proferir uma profecia... Uma terrível maldição...

**_'A estrela e o lobo de nada mais se lembrarão..._**

**_Do que viveram, do que passaram, do que conheceram até então..._**

**_Esquecerão de que se amaram e viveram um grande amor..._**

**_Para sempre e eternamente viverem na solidão..._**

**_Seus guardiões serão lacrados por anos..._**

**_Talvez infinitos, sendo suas magias sugadas pela sepultura'_**

Antes que ele terminasse, Eriol tinha chegado e com seu báculo, parou o tempo, interrompendo a maldição por alguns instantes. Mesmo que fossem mínimos, podia tentar salvar _seus _amigos de um destino amargo e triste. Fechou os olhos concentrando-se... Seria o momento...

**_'Em suas mentes, ficariam lembranças de alguns fatos que ocorreram..._**

**_Mas, ambos não teriam a total compreensão disso..._**

**_Até que um dia se lembrassem do fato ocorrido na noite trágica..._**

**_E finalmente se unissem e acabassem com a maldição...'_**

_Ele_ grunhiu... Eriol estava tentando acabar com os seus planos... Agora, se _ambos_ se lembrassem estaria perdido. Com os dois juntos, não conseguiria o que _queria. _Mas, não ia facilitar... Continuou...

**_'Mas, se alguém se atrevesse a abrir seus corações..._**

**_Seus olhos se fechariam definitivamente..._**

**_Selando seus desejos, enfim... Com o leito de morte...'_**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Meiling abafou um grito de pavor com as mãos... Mais uma vez aquele pesadelo... Olhando a chuva da janela do quarto, pensando no destino dos amigos... Queria tanto que nada _daquilo_ tivesse acontecido... Suspirou profundamente... Não havia mais nada a ser feito... A única coisa que restava era esperar...

_'Eu só quero a minha família reunida outra vez...',_ abraçou a si mesma, em busca de conforto.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- "Mas, uma coisa nesta maldição que eu não entendo...", o guardião do sol se pronunciou, conversando com todos os outros guardiões na sala.

- "Diga então...", o guardião de Eriol, que flutuava, disse.

- "Na maldição dizia que os guardiões seriam lacrados por anos, mas nós despertamos antes que a Sakura se lembrasse de sua vida como Card Captor...".

- "Isso, por que Eriol, nosso mestre, nos libertou a magia dele. Coisa que _ele_ não contava... _Ele_ subestima seus inimigos, e isso será parte de sua derrota...", Spinel explicava, orgulhoso.

Yue continuava calado no mesmo silêncio do qual Ruby Moon se colocava. Será que tudo daria certo? Será que a _mestra_ das cartas se lembraria? Será que o _descendente_ também recordaria? Olhou para todos ao redor da sala. Eriol saberia o que fazer...

- "Claro que sim! Ele não sabe que somos realmente poderosos!", Kerberus se empolgava.

- "Ah, fica quieto! Seu metido!", Meiling chegava na sala, junto com sua tia e Kaho.

- "Sua pirralha! Quem você pensa que é para falar assim como o todo poderoso Kerberus!".

- "Meiling Li! Por quê? Algum problema!", o encarou.

Enquanto Kerberus e Meiling discutiam, criava-se uma atmosfera de tensão sobre os que ainda restavam ainda na conversa...

- "Kaho, o que acha que vai acontecer daqui por diante?".

- "Eu não sei... Não vi nada em meus sonhos...", suspirou demoradamente. "Mas devemos confiar neles _dois_, o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro era demasiado grande para que eles não se lembrem... Eles vão se lembrar, agora mais rápido do que nunca, pois eles já se reencontraram...".

- "Nisso você tem razão...", ela sorriu, lembrando de seu filho, olhando muito a cerejeira. Que o mesmo havia plantado e não se lembrava.

- "O importante é que eles estão vivos... E isso é uma grande esperança para todos nós e para o mundo! Sei que eles vão lembrar, tenho certeza...".

- "Também confio em minha mestra...", foi tudo o que o guardião da lua disse.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**_If my love is blind..._**

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If it sets me free..._**

_Se o meu amor é cego..._

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se isso me libertar..._

Olhou para ele, confusa. Já a tinha chamado tantas vezes... Mas ela não tinha ouvido nada. Viu mais um raio... Sentiu-se tonta... Aquele não podia ser Syaoran...

_'Não...'_, viu os olhos âmbares antes que ficasse desacordada.

- "Sakura?", segurou-a entre seus braços. Ela desmaiou...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Um vulto observava Sakura adormecida nos braços do chinês. Seu sangue ferveu... Parte da profecia estava se cumprindo... Não iria perdê-la novamente...

**_Never know, never trust..._**

**_That love should see a color..._**

**_Crucify my love,_**

**_If it should be that way..._**

_Nunca soube, nunca acreditei..._

_Que o amor devesse ver uma cor..._

_Crucifique meu amor,_

_Se esse for o caminho..._

_Continua..._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Comentários do cap:**

Aí, aí, aí! Quem deve ser este vulto, ein? Será que vocês já sabem? É a partir de agora que a fic dará um salto! Vai vir o verdadeiro objetivo da história... Bom, neste capítulo, como tinha avisado, foram reveladas várias coisinhas importantes... Entrou um novo personagem na história, na realidade foram dois: A Kaho Mizuki e também _ele_, que vocês já notaram é uma pessoa ruim! O que será que _ele_ vai aprontar? Só lendo para saber...

Vcs devem se perguntar... Afinal quem é _ele_? Pois é... O negócio, é que eu queria muito colocar um nome sinistro no meu protagonista do lado do mal. Mas, nenhum veio a minha cabeça. Então eu imploro a opinião dos meus lindos leitores. **_Por favor, quem tiver uma idéia para um nome sinistro para o meu personagem do mal, mandem e-mails ou comentem nos reviews. Quem tiver nomes com significados, seria até melhor. Mais uma vez, obrigada._**

**Música do cap:** _"Crucify my love", X-Japan._

Tem algumas coisas que eu deixei pendente, este fic é depois que o anime acabou... Ou seja, o único que se declarou foi o Syaoran e Sakura fez sua declaração no dia em que houve a maldição... Ou seja... Quem viu o filme, esqueça ela pulando em cima do Li, por que neste fic, isso não aconteceu. Li neste fic, estava na incógnita dos sentimentos de Sak, até que ela se declarasse na confusão. Enquanto ambos lutavam contra _ele_. Entenderam? Qualquer dúvida, perguntem mesmo! Agora, vamos a minha parte favorita! Os reviews!

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**MeRRy-aNNe:**_ Oi querida! Bem, vc viu que eles nem conversaram muito... Sak teve sua dose de lembranças hoje, mas, garanto que eles conversam mais no próximo cap, ok? Que bom que vc gostou da modificação no meu modo de escrever neste fic. Acho que também assim é muito melhor. Realmente, os sentimentos dos personagens são melhores explorados dessa forma. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo seu apoio, linda! Amei o apelido! _

**Lan Ayath:**_ Oi, fofa! Poxa me achou malvada? u.u Não sou nada disso... Realmente, eu não entendo como vcs podem me acusar tão injustamente... Vai cobrar como?_ ¬¬'

**Lilyth:**_Que bom que gostou do cap! Isso me deixou muito feliz mesmo! Eu não ia facilitar pros 'pombinhos' mesmo... Nem aqui e muito menos em "Reflexions"... (risada maquiavélica). O que achou do cap 13?_

**Rita Rios:**_ Que bom que vc gostou de eu finalmente ter 'desempacado' o cap. Realmente, estava difícil de sair, por causa da música... Ultimamente, tenho empacado por falta de músicas apropriadas pros caps. Mas, esse cap até que nem demorou muito para ser terminado, sabe? Eu tinha achado rápido uma música que correspondesse ao que eu queria passar. Nem demorou 2 dias para este cap ser feito. Poxa, o meu micro realmente deu um surto e isso se juntou ao meu surto de falta de músicas... Coitadinhos dos leitores de "Anjos", mas, eu prometo que não faço uma loukura como essas de novo! Como notou, eles nem conversaram muito. Mas, este cap era super importante para o andamento da fic. Mas, no próximo, eu faço eles conversarem um pouko mais. Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio e um grande beijo!_

**Yoruki Hiiraguizawa:**_ Oi, lindona! Caramba! Como eu te amo! Será que vc reconhece essa música do cap de hj? Bom, o site em que postava essa fic, deve estar com problemas. Eu tento voltar pra lá, mas, eu não consigo mesmo... u.u Sim! Isso mesmo! Vc está indo no caminho certo de matar a charada deste fic. Também, a gente conversa bastante no msn, né? Como notou, não era só Eriol que sabia da história, muitos outros saber, 'praticamente' todos. Hj vc também notou por que eles dois não se lembram de nadinha de antes, mas, é claro que o amor deles é muito forte, apesar de algumas vezes, ambos, não terem certeza do que sentem. O cap 13 foi o cap de origem mesmo de "Anjos"... Mas, eu não acho que ele seja lindo e sim, um pouko triste.O que vc achou? Me conta! Um beijão! Te amo!_

**ying fa:**_ Oi! o Que nada! Vc não me enche! E seja bem vinda á "Anjos"! Qualquer coisa vc sabe, é só perguntar, ok? Um beijo!_

**Analu:**_ Que bom que gostou! Seja bem vinda ao mundinho de "Anjos". Emoções? Acho que essa palavra deve ter algo haver com o meu segundo nome... XD! Amo emocionar e ser emocionada também! Realmente, é muito bom mesmo! Carteirinha? De quais autoras vc tem? (interessada) Bom... Vc viu no cap de hj o que ocasionou o aprisionamento dos guardiões. Nesse cap acho que deu pra exclarecer muitas coisas da fic. Poxa... Se eu tivesse o privilégio de um chefe como o Li... (se abanando) A Katrine de "Sem Barreiras", realmente não tem nada a ver com essa de "Anjos", pode ter certeza... XD! Beijos querida! E espero sua opinião!_

**M-Sheldon:**_ Aí, mãe... Não se desespere... Eu sei como é esquecer de comentar um fic que acompanhamos! E com isso não se preocupe! Nós duas temos uma memória fraca... Herança de família! XD! Agora resta saber de quem herdamos isso... ¬¬_'_ E que bom que vc acha que eu estou evoluindo na escrita, coisa que confesso, que vc também está fazendo em seu fic lindo _**UMCS **_que é um clássico... -- Tenho muito orgulho de vc também, mãe! E fiko muito feliz que também tenha de mim! Acho que depois de ter lido este cap vc deve ter imaginado que as 'coisas esquentaram' ainda mais, não? Agora deu pra entender todo o passado deles, e pelo jeito agora a Sak também está tendo resquícios de sua memória perdida. No que será que tudo isso vai dar, ein? Realmente, é um privilégio de revisora e mãe ler essa fic primeiro! XD! Mãe, vc é muito boba! Continue acompanhando 'Anjos' e muito obrigada mesmo pelo apoio._

**Beatriz:**_ Poxa muito obrigada por achar 'Anjos' lindo! Não sabe como me faz feliz ler isso! Seja bem vinda ao meu mundinho de "Anjos de luz"! Mas, não me estrangule! Afinal, eu tenho que terminar essa fic! O que não vai demorar muito! (com medo de ser morta depois que terminar) Viu? Agora vc já sabe por que Sak e Li se separaram! Agora, so depende deles... Será que ambos ainda demorarão á lembrar das coisas? O vilão já está a espreita... Obrigada pelo seu coment e espero te ver no próximo cap!_

**Mais uma vez agradeço á todos que acompanham esse fic... Sem os comentários de vcs, seria muito difícil continuar a escrever... Portanto, sugestões, críticas, qualquer coisa, mandem reviews! Gosto muito de recebê-los e sempre responderei á todos que forem enviados, tá? E se eu cometer o erro de não responder, podem puxar minha orelha! Vou esperar os coments de vcs!**

**Agora vamos ao comentário da beta e linda mãezinha que tenho no Fanfiction... M-Sheldon...**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Comentário meu (M-chan... Hehehe!)...**

Olá, queridos leitores e fãs da linda Kao-chan!

Ai, que emoção! Um capítulo inteiro dedicado para mim (e mais algumas pessoas que contribuíram para o desenvolvimento dele )! Como disse, querida: é um prazer para mim lhe ser útil em algo.

Como sempre, tudo o que a minha filhota escreve fica magnífico, não? ME DEIXA SEMPRE TÃO ORGULHOSA (emocionada)!

Esse foi um dos meus capítulos preferidos até agora, porque finalmente os mistérios estão perto de serem revelados! E para ser bem sincera não sei o que escrever hoje aqui... (mudança de assunto nada radical)

Hum... Enquanto lia o trecho em que o Li e a Saki lutavam contra aquele bicho mau me lembrei de uma poesia do Vinícius de Moraes, curtinha, e que eu gosto muito. Acho que vou pôr ela aqui (hehe . ):

**'Soneto da hora final**

**Será assim, amiga: em certo dia**

**Estando nós a contemplar o poente**

**Sentiremos no rosto, de repente**

**O beijo leve de uma aragem fria.**

**Tu me olharás silenciosamente**

**E eu te olharei, também, com nostalgia**

**E partiremos, tontos de poesia**

**Para a porta de treva aberta em frente.**

**Ao transpor as fronteiras do segredo**

**Eu, calmo, te direi: - Não tenhas medo.**

**E tu, tranqüila, me dirás: - Sê forte.**

**E como dois antigos namorados**

**Noturnamente tristes e enlaçados**

**Nós entraremos nos jardins da morte.'**

Meio tétrico, mas eu gosto dessa poesia... Hehe! Normalmente faço palhaçada aqui, mas hoje resolvi variar.

Recado dado!

Até o próximo capítulo!

Beijokas...

_§ M-chan § _

* * *

**Voltando á autora:**

_Nossa, essa poesia tinha tudo a ver com esse cap! Por que vc não me falou dela antes, mamãe? ¬¬' Tudo bem, né? Mas, eu amei a poesia... Como sempre, amo tudo o que vc faz, fofa!_

_Gente e acabou mais um cap! Aguardo todos vcs no cap 14, ok? Estejam preparados! Beijinhos e até lá! \o_

_Ass: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa)._


	14. Minha alma e meu espírito guerreiro

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi... (vendo que está sendo quase morta pelo atraso) Bom... Vcs sabem que quando eu atraso, é por que eu preciso me esforçar pro cap fikar realmente digno. E sinceramente, achei que mesmo esse cap dando trabalho, fikou muito bom. Agora, só me resta saber de vcs... Boa leitura!_

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

**Obs 3 (que não estava aqui antes, por favor leiam):** Agora tenho um novo modo de escrever os _flasbacks_, acho que ficaria melhor assim. Testei em "Incompleto" e achei que ficou muito bom... Guardem minhas palavras, ainda vou reeditar esse fic de maneira decente, depois de mais ou menos, 2 meses que eu terminá-lo. Bom, explicando o modo dos _flasbacks_: Palavras em **negrito**, são as falas dos personagens, e em _itálico_, são as ações destes, nos _flasbacks._ entederam? Se lerem esse cap e não entederem, por favor me mandem e-mail, ou falem nos reviews, ok?

() - Opinião da Autora.

"" - Falas dos personagens.

'' - Pensamentos dos personagens.

**Cap dedicado:** Á Lan Ayath, por agradecimento muito especial ao nome do vilão deste fic. Obrigada mesmo!

»» Anjos de luz »»

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Revisora: M. Sheldon.

Capítulo 14: Minha alma e meu espírito guerreiro.

Ela gritou, levantando-se da cama, tampando o rosto com ambas as mãos... Não... Aquilo não podia ser verdade... Como Syaoran tinha morrido?

- "Acalme-se, Sakura...", segurando sua mão trêmula gelada, os olhos dela vidrados em

algum ponto qualquer, totalmente paralisada. "O que está acontecendo com você?" - perguntou muito preocupado vendo o estado em que a mesma se encontrava.

- "E-eu...", fita bem no fundo dos olhos âmbares. "Eu vi... Vi você deitado..." - Syaoran coloca seu dedo indicador nos lábios dela, carinhosamente calando-a.

- "Está tudo bem... Foi só um pesadelo..." - a abraçou, tentando confortá-la. "Shi..." - acariciando os fios sedosos cor de cobre. "Você estava comigo no restaurante, lembra-se?"

- sorriu ternamente.

- "Mas... E-eu..." - tentava recomeçar, e abaixa os olhos, confusa.

Aquele não podia ser o Syaoran! Se fosse, estaria morto... Morto! Meu Deus... Só poderia ser um sonho mesmo, ou melhor, pesadelo. Se não fosse, qual explicação teria para ainda estarem vivos e conversando? Mas sentiu um aperto no coração ao perceber que Syaoran a abraça. Algo estava errado. Tinha alguma peça faltando, só que ela não sabia o que era... Não sabia...

- "Sakura, está melhor?" - sua alma aquecia quando estava perto dela. A olhava, preocupado. Parecia que ela estava em outro lugar. Seus orbes pareciam tão perdidos... Ela não respondeu... "Sakura? Está me ouvindo?" - ele insistiu, notando ela virar o rosto em sua direção.

- "Sim, desculpe... Eu estava distraída..." - tratou de tirar tudo o que tinha visto em sonho da sua cabeça. Era só um sonho... Não tinha como _aquilo_ ter sido real. "O que aconteceu comigo?" - só agora se dando conta de que eles não estavam no mesmo lugar que antes, no restaurante.

- "No meu apartamento..." - ele se tranqüilizou, ao vê-la aparentemente mais calma. "Você acabou por desmaiar, e só acordou agora..." - Syaoran explicou, pausadamente.

- "Eu não queria causar transtornos, Li..." - fitou o chão, evitando encará-lo.

- "Não me causou..." - ele sorriu, levantando o rosto dela, para que se tranqüilizasse. "Só fiquei preocupado com você..." - Sakura olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede, e se levantou ás pressas.

- "Está tarde! Tenho que ir..." - ela pegava os sapatos e colocava desajeitada, no pé esquerdo. "Obrigada por ter me ajudado..." - sentia seu rosto enrubescer, como uma adolescente.

- "Eu te levo em casa..." - ofereceu, vendo como ela parecia atrapalhada.

- "Não precisa! Ficarei bem..." - garantiu, antes de pegar a bolsa e olhar para ele, pela última vez aquele dia.

Sentiu algo engasgar na garganta, ao observar o rosto de Syaoran, ainda parada na porta do apartamento deste. As lembranças do sonho lhe sobrevieram de imediato, e ela como que tentando confortar a si mesma, o abraçou. Seu corpo completamente junto do dele, querendo acreditar que ele... Ele estava vivo... O cheiro gostoso que emanava de seus cabelos lhe parecia real demais para que o que quer que tivesse visto em suas _ilusões_ tivesse alguma chance de ser real.

Estava ali...

E ele também...

Tinha que acreditar...

Precisava acreditar...

- **_"_Sakura..." **- _ela levantou os olhos para ele. _**"Está mais bonita do que nunca hoje..."**- _ela corou, e desviou seu olhar do dele._

_ A dança harmonizava ainda mais o casal, e mesmo que ambos não percebessem, eles estavam envolvidos pelo sentimento... Ela olhava para os próprios pés enquanto tentava se concentrar na música que tocava, mas sentir as mãos dele em sua cintura a enrubescia._

Syaoran permitia que ela o abraçasse, sem ao menos entender por quê. Sakura parecia muito desprotegida naquele momento...

**- "Morreria por você se fosse preciso..."**_ - segurava nas mãos trêmulas dela, enquanto Sakura chorava desconsolada._

Aquelas palavras não eram estranhas... A frase também não... E a voz parecia a sua... Sakura ainda permanecia entre seus braços, encolhida, como se pedisse silenciosamente que a acalentassem... Syaoran assim o fez. Mas, tantas coisas vinham em sua mente agora... Tantas coisas...

Sentiu ela afastar-se do contato e sorrir para ele. Dava para ver alguns resquícios de lágrimas em seu rosto e ele notou que Sakura não queria comentar sobre isso.

- "Obrigada, Syaoran..." - foi apenas o que disse, antes de virar de costas para ele e sair do seu apartamento.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

- "Papai, cheguei..." - anunciou entrando na casa. Já estava sentindo-se bem melhor e não mais se lembrava do que tinha sonhado.

- "Nossa, querida! Eu já estava ficando preocupado com você!" - o patriarca da família lhe sorriu.

- "É, monstrenga... Eu já estava quase pegando o carro pra ir te buscar..." - o irmão mais velho resmungou.

- "Eu não sou monstrenga, Touya!" - ela esbravejou com ele, as bochechas levemente rosadas pela raiva. Como ele podia ser tão chato?

- "Pare de implicar com sua irmã, filho, e arrume a mesa." - Fujitaka resolveu intervir e viu Touya entrar na cozinha, bufando. "Parece um pouco abatida, Sakura... Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

- "Não, pai..." - ela sorriu. "Tá tudo bem!" - devia imaginar que seu pai iria perceber, era muito observador.

Era lógico que Fujitaka não tinha acreditado nas palavras da filha, que tentava a qualquer custo parecer bem. Mas não tinha idéia do que havia se passado e teria apenas que esperar pacientemente que esta, de livre e espontânea vontade, viesse até ele. E Sakura sempre viria...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete?**

**Ima wa sugisatta toki ni toikakete...**

_Onde devo ir após me separar de você?_

_Agora pergunto sobre o que se passou..._

O som do rádio estava alto o suficiente para que ele refletisse, sentando confortavelmente no sofá, em seu apartamento isolado. Parecia que as imagens insistiam em povoar sua mente... Inundá-lo com muitas dúvidas... Suspirou pesadamente. Eram imagens de dor, sofrimento... Assim como lembrava-se de recordações felizes...

**- "Onde será que aquela estrela vai?"** - _ela esticou um dos braços de encontro ao céu, os olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam em contentamento._

- **"Você tem cada pergunta, Sakura..."** - _o que a acompanhava bufou, parecendo entediado. Ela levantou seu olhar para o dele e sorriu._

- **"Você deveria ser menos sério, Syaoran!" **- _ela ralhou suavemente._** "Estamos na noite de natal... E hoje é sempre um dia especial..."**- _suspirava e ele se permitia um sorriso discreto que não foi notado pela jovem._

_ Estavam ambos sozinhos na sacada da casa de Tomoyo aquela noite. Tudo tinha sido planejado pelos amigos, mas eles não tinham notado isso. Syaoran e Sakura estavam um do lado do outro, apreciando aquela noite que parecia tão mágica, apesar de apenas estarem olhando os fogos de artifício e as estrelas brilhando com aquela ocasião tão comemorada._

_ A jovem japonesa permanecia muito distraída fitando as estrelas que transpareciam em seus orbes esmeraldinos. Li nunca fora um romântico, mas desde que descobrira-se apaixonado por Sakura, estava começando a virar poeta. Nada que fosse profissional, apenas algo que ele guardava, para que só ela o ouvisse._

_ Sakura encolheu-se, esfregando os braços, imaginando pelo silêncio que Syaoran já tinha se retirado. Fazia frio naquela noite natalina... Notou as crianças brincando na rua e seu sorriso se sobressaiu com elas. Ficou imaginando ali quando teria coragem para dizer toda a verdade ao chinês... Amava-o tanto... E precisava tanto que isso fosse esclarecido... Necessitava saber sobre os sentimentos dele..._

**Nagasugita yoru ni tabidachi wo yume mita,**

**Ikoku no sora mitsumete kodoku wo dakishimeta...**

_Em uma longa noite sonhei que partia para uma viajem,_

_Olhei para o céu, do estrangeiro, e abracei a minha solidão..._

_ Seu coração comprimiu-se e seus olhos embargaram, quando sentiu duas mãos calorosas envolverem sua cintura, carinhosamente._

- **"Está com frio, não é?"** - _a respiração e batimentos dela descompassaram ao ouvi-lo sussurrar ao seu ouvido._

**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete,**

**Owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite...**

**Dry your tears with love...**

_As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam,_

_Não paro de sentir sua respiração..._

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

- **"Obrigada..."** - _ela agradeceu, timidamente. Os braços de Syaoran apertaram-na um pouco mais forte, tentando lhe passar segurança._

- **"Não chore..." - **_ela se assustou ao ver que Li tinha percebido as lágrimas silenciosas que ainda permaneciam no seu rosto, discretas._

_ Syaoran a virou de frente, e notava agora a face delicada desta, um pouco molhada pelas lágrimas, as quais beijou carinhosamente, fazendo Sakura ruborizar._

**Dry your tears with love...**

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

O telefone tocava insistentemente o tirando daquelas imagens, fazendo-o voltar, contra vontade, ao mundo real.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Olhava a janela, pensativa. Amanhã era fim de semana e poderia distrair-se... Estava precisando há muito tempo espairecer e essa era sua chance. Podia convidar Tomoyo e seu namorado...

Eriol Hiiraguizawa... Aquele nome não lhe era estranho... Além de sua feição e personalidade que a lembrava alguém... E quando tentava forçar a mente para ver se o reconhecia, ela pesava... Sentia dor de cabeça e esquecia-se do fato. O que mais a intrigava eram as imagens desconectadas que viviam enchendo sua cabeça, agora mais do que nunca. Seria aquilo um sinal? E se fosse... Sinal de quê?

**Loneliness your silent whisper**,

**Fills a river of tears**...

_Sua solidão silenciosa sussurra,_

_Enchendo um rio de lágrimas..._

_Fitou por entre as janelas da escola o rapaz por quem tanto seu coração acelerava, decepcionada. Ele conversava com muitas meninas e com certeza não lhe notaria ali, suspirou pesadamente e começou a andar para fora do colégio, sem muito ânimo. Depois que Yukito a incentivou a se declarar, estava indecisa no que fazer, mas, com certeza, depois da cena que vira hoje, não tinha mais dúvidas de que deveria se calar, e para sempre._

_ Sua casa vazia lhe deixava ainda mais para baixo. Subiu as escadas lentamente depois de um longo dia de afazeres complicados no colégio, não demorando a tomar um banho. Em sua banheira sozinha, lembrava-se da maneira com que Syaoran a tratava. Era tão atencioso e gentil, nem sequer recordava-se do menino que havia conhecido pelo incidente com as cartas, mas agora... __Tudo parecia perdido..._

**Through the night,**

**Memory you never let me cry...**

_Durante a noite,_

_Lembrei que você nunca me deixou chorar..._

_Vestida de pijama observou o movimento da rua, ainda desanimada. Tocou o vidro da janela e abaixou os olhos, lembrando de Li conversando com outras meninas e as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus orbes lentamente._

**- "Syaoran..."** - _ela lamentava sozinha naquele escuro aposento, recordando dos momentos que passaram juntos. E lembrando principalmente das palavras de Yukito antes de encontrar o chinês no parque._

Os olhos embargaram sentindo todas aquelas emoções aflorarem... Colocou ambas as mãos no coração, tentando amenizar a dor do sofrimento... A dor da solidão que abatia sua alma.

_Naquele momento, percebeu a intensidade de seus sentimentos... A cada lágrima que caía dos olhos esmeraldinos, era a certeza de que amava Syaoran._

Amava Syaoran? Mas, ele era o empresário dono de umas das maiores empresas comerciais da China! Não poderia estar apaixonada por ele...

**And you... You never said goodbye...**

**Sometimes, our tears blinded the love...**

_E você... Você nunca disse adeus..._

_Algumas vezes, nossas lágrimas cegaram o amor..._

- **"Eu também te amo, minha flor..."** - _seu rosto se aproximou do dele e Li a tomou carinhosamente, num beijo singelo. Um beijo que seria de despedida..._

Tocou os lábios ainda tendo a impressão de sentir aquele beijo... Os lábios dele aproximando-se dos seus lentamente, como se fosse a primeira vez...

**We lost our dreams along the way...**

**But, I never thought you'd trade your soul to the fates...**

_Nós perdemos nossos sonhos pelo caminho..._

_Mas, nunca imaginei que você tivesse entregado sua alma ao destino_

**- "Adeus, minha flor..."** - _ele se afastava, todo machucado, a caminho da morte. Ela não conseguia alcançá-lo..._

Sakura esticava as mãos o máximo que podia para alcançar o vulto de Li, mas lhe era impossível... Ele não poderia morrer assim! Não! Syaoran tinha que permanecer vivo, pois ela o amava...

- "Syaoran..." - a voz se perdia em meio aos soluços.

Seus olhos arregalaram ao notar que não havia ninguém a sua frente. Era apenas mais uma daquelas visões... Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos que tremiam, tentando controlar as batidas aceleradas do coração inutilmente. As lágrimas caíam dolorosamente de seus orbes esmeraldinos, como se ainda sentisse que Li havia morrido.

**Never thought you'd leave me alone...**

**Time through the rain has set me free...**

**Sands of time will keep your memory...**

_Nunca pensei que você tinha me deixado só..._

_Durante a chuva tenho minha liberdade..._

_O tempo manterá sua memória..._

_ Ela olhava entre os fios acobreados a figura de Li deitada no chão ao seu lado, sem forças. Sabia que aquele era o seu fim... E, mesmo que sua respiração estivesse enfraquecendo cada vez mais, Sakura esticou uma das mãos carinhosamente até o rosto de Syaoran, dando um sorriso fraco pelas circunstâncias._

**- "Nunca me esquecerei de você..."**- _ela sussurrou, com as lágrimas descendo silenciosas de seus olhos._** "O meu amor será eterno..." - **_as forças findaram e ela fechou os orbes... Para sempre..._

- "Sakura, abre essa porta!" - ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás da mesma, mas não queria sair dali. Deitada na cama, ela ainda soluçava fortemente. Parecia que aquela dor não teria mais fim. "Se você não abrir, eu vou arrombar!" - a voz insistiu, batendo fortemente na porta, parecendo aflito.

Ela resolveu levantar-se lentamente, enxugando as lágrimas. Mas por mais que se esforçasse, elas ainda teimavam em cair e em mais volume que antes. A pessoa que chamava, se revelou, e sem mais palavras ele a abraçou, passando carinhosamente uma das mãos pelos cabelos desta.

- "O que está acontecendo com você?" - ele murmurou, preocupado, não deixando de acariciá-la. Sakura ia se acalmando com o gesto de carinho. Imaginou primeiramente que fosse seu pai, mas descartou a idéia ao ver o modo impaciente com que ele batia na porta.

- "Eu não sei, Touya..." - ela foi completamente sincera, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele, como se implorasse por proteção. "Eu não sei..." - soluçou novamente e sentiu ele aconchegá-la ainda mais entre seus braços.

**Love everlasting fades away...**

**Alive within your beatless heart...**

**Dry your tears with love...**

_Amor eterno que desvanesse..._

_Sobrevivente em um coração sem batimentos..._

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

Num canto daquela casa... Muito escondido dos olhos de todos, principalmente dos orbes de quem chorava, um livro brilhava intensamente. E eis que ele se abriu sozinho, deixando que uma carta caísse no chão frio... Esta, tomou a mesma forma de Sakura, naquele lugar escuro e tampou os olhos com tristeza, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem...

**Dry your tears with love...**

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete,**

**Owaranai kanashimi wo aoi bara ni kaete.**

**Dry your tears with love...**

_As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam,_

_Trocando a tristeza sem fim pela rosa azul._

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

Na sacada, ao olhar o pouco movimento dali, tudo parecia estar mais silencioso e tenebroso do que nunca... Encolheu-se com o vento frio que transpassou seu corpo, tentando não pensar naquilo como mau agouro. Era o que menos precisava agora...

Pensava em Sakura... Nos momentos em que estivera com ela, enquanto tudo ainda estava bem. Em que a maior preocupação que tinham na época, era estudar com ela para matemática, matéria da qual a prima tinha maior dificuldade. Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios ao recordar destes fatos, um sorriso fraco de saudade...

**Dry your tears with love...**

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

Doces eram os momentos... Tristes eram as lembranças... Sim, pelo menos Sakura ainda se recordava dela como sua prima, mas... As aventuras de todos com ela, quando esta era card captor, tinham sido apagadas dela, talvez para sempre. Lágrimas discretas caíram dos olhos violetas da jovem.

**Nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete,**

**Owaranai anata wo toiki wo kanjite...**

**Dry your tears with love...**

_As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam,_

_Não paro de sentir sua respiração..._

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

- "Não fique assim, anjo..." - sentiu dois braços carinhosos envolverem sua cintura. "Tudo vai dar certo..." - ela virou-se para ele, e deu um sorriso um pouco mais animado daquela vez.

- "Vai dar sim..." - ela colocou seus braços entre a nuca deste, o trazendo mais para perto de si. "Eu te amo, Eriol..." - o inglês sorriu ternamente, encostando seus lábios nos dela, amável.

Eriol tinha consciência de que não demoraria muito para que toda verdade viesse à tona e, naquele singelo gesto, queria demonstrar que mesmo que acontecesse o pior, ele sempre estaria ao lado desta, que a amava mais do que tudo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Passara o dia inteiro no escritório, mais especificamente na sua sala, resolvendo algumas questões burocráticas inadiáveis, e nem viu as horas passarem. Eram papéis e mais papéis para serem revisados, e só parara meia hora para comer alguma coisa que uma das secretárias tinha lhe trazido.

Por mais incrível que parecesse, ele havia conseguido esquecer as imagens confusas que sobrevieram de repente sua mente no dia anterior, mas agora que parara com seus afazeres, recordou-se dos fatos.

- "Li?" - uma voz conhecida se fez presente e ele deu um discreto sorriso.

- "Pode entrar, Sakura..." - ele ajeitou-se na cadeira, vendo a japonesa chegar timidamente perto de sua mesa. Vendo que ela continuava em pé, ele a convidou para que se sentasse na cadeira em frente a sua com uma das mãos, e assim ela o fez. "Em que posso ajudar?".

- "Já são mais de oito da noite, e Eriol pediu para que o esperasse." - ela o fitou nos olhos. "Ele disse que queria falar comigo...".

- "Sakura..." - ele suspirou pesadamente. "Se tinha visto que eu estava demorando, devia ter ido embora." - ele apoiou os braços na mesa, enquanto ela sorriu. "Eu estou com certo apetite... O que acha de comermos alguma coisa antes disso?".

- "Eu acho uma ótima idéia!" - a jovem animou-se. "Mas, só se eu pagar a metade dos gastos..." - Li fez uma carranca.

- "Nem pensar!" - revoltou-se. "Eu sou cavalheiro...".

- "E eu sou uma dama, e nem por isso deixarei de pagar..." - insistia ela. "Ou isso, ou nada..." - a japonesa parecia irredutível.

- "Certo... Dessa vez você ganhou..." - deu-se por vencido, sorrindo. Pegou sua carteira e, junto com ela, fechou sua sala.

Depois de quarenta minutos aproximadamente, ambos já estavam em uma lanchonete, ocupada na maioria por adolescentes. Sakura bebia um milk shake de chocolate, enquanto Li ainda tentava se acostumar com aquele ambiente, comendo um cheseburguer, sendo que este estava trajado de terno e calça da cor preta. Sua acompanhante, estava com um vestido rosa estampado de algumas pétalas de flor de cerejeira.

- "O que está olhando, Syaoran?" - o fitava sorrindo, vendo o quanto ele parecia estar incomodado.

- "Acho que não estou com as roupas apropriadas para o lugar, Sakura..." - ele admitia, tentando evitar que ela percebesse que estava levemente envergonhado.

- "Ah, não ligue pra isso!" - a japonesa sorria ainda mais, parecendo iluminada. "Aproveite e tome um pouquinho do meu milk shake... Está delicioso!" - esticou as mãos para que ele alcançasse o copo de 500ml.

- "Com isso você acabou de me lembrar minhas irmãs..." - ele pegou o copo e tomou um gole, sorrindo após. "E tenho que admitir que está muito bom!" - tomando mais um pouco.

- "Pronto..." - fingindo estar emburrada. "Não tenho mais meu milk shake...".

- "Quem mandou oferecer?" - ele provocou, e ela sorriu novamente.

Sakura tinha a impressão de estar vivenciando aquela cena... Sabia que não era a primeira vez que ele implicava com ela... Mas desde que o conhecera nunca tinha acontecido nada parecido... Balançou negativamente a cabeça tentando dissipar aqueles pensamentos.

Depois de Sakura ter pedido o milk shake dela, ambos saíram do estabelecimento juntos e sorrindo, parecendo dois adolescentes à descoberta de um sentimento... Dois corações em busca de um amor... Foram até onde o carro de Li estava estacionado e lá ficaram terminando seus copos, sentados no meio fio.

- "Sakura, eu..." - ele começou.

Estava querendo dar um basta naquelas imagens tolas de sua mente... Se fosse para ter imagens, seriam as reais e não as de sua imaginação fértil. O coração dela acelerava-se enquanto ele ainda permanecia em silêncio por alguns segundos tentando encontrar as palavras certas.

Observou os olhos esmeraldinos dela irradiando esperança, e todas as palavras fugiram-lhe da mente... Elas simplesmente tinham se extinguido no momento em que fitou aqueles orbes tão mágicos... Quando menos esperou, os seus próprios lábios selaram com ela um beijo, no qual resumia tudo o que exatamente queria dizer...

No ínicio do toque tão íntimo dos dois, ela sentiu-se retraída, mas, depois, deixou-se envolver na miríades de sentimentos que povoaram em seu coração. Não era a primeira vez do beijo entre os dois, mas, sentia que estava muito mais acostumada com isso, do que se fosse uma _segunda vez_.

Os lábios antes tímidos dela, deram passagem a língua aveludada de Syaoran. Ele a conduzia como num passo de dança... Completo e decidido no que fazia... Mordiscava o lábio inferior dela, com carinho o que fazia a mesma soltar alguns gemidos baixos de plena satisfação. Envolta pelos braços fortes dele, deixava se levar pelos beijos e palavras sussurradas de Li, murmuradas apenas para ela.

Quantas vezes em seus sonhos tinha visto uma cena como aquela que estava vivendo? Totalmente envolvida pelos lábios... Pelo corpo quente dele sobre o seu... Eles separaram-se por alguns momentos, fitando-se intensamente nos olhos. Sakura, voltou seus orbes, totalmente evergonhada, para baixo. Não sabia o que fazer... O que dizer...

- "Syaoran..." - ela soltou um suspiro, e voltou a fitá-lo nos olhos. Orbes ambarinos brilhavam e nunca em sua vida sentiu tanta vontade de parar o tempo.

Sem que ambos percebessem, um dos pássaros que voava no céu daquela noite, parou no ar... As árvores cessaram seus balanços... E uma folha que caía no chão, estacionou antes de chegar á ele. Sakura acariciou o rosto do chinês com cuidado, querendo gravar em sua memória, todos os detalhes de quem tanto _amava_...

_'Amar? Mas, eu amo verdadeiramente o Syaoran?'_ - ela se surpreendeu com os próprios pensamentos, mas, antes que tivesse tempo de raciocinar, Li tomou seus lábios novamente.

Só queria demonstrar aquela á sua frente, o quanto estava apaixonado. Ele mesmo não conseguia compreender, o que sentia, mas, não tinha dúvidas que estava completamente envolvido... Envolvido pelos olhos esmeraldinos... Lábios doces... O jeito de menina num corpo de mulher...

Aquelas eram apenas imagens em sua cabeça... Mas, tê-la em seus braços naquele momento era algo totalmente real e ninguém poderia tirar isso dele. _Ninguém_ poderia retirar Sakura de seus olhos, e muito menos de seus sentimentos. A japonesa tomou por inteiro a sua alma e no momento em que a beijou novamente, teve a certeza que sua vida pertencia á ela.

**Dry your tears with love...**

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

Um estrondo sobreveio da rua onde ambos estavam, os separando, assustados. Eles olharam para frente e viram uma sombra encapuzada se aproximar deles. Syaoran, sem pensar duas vezes, ficou na frente de Sakura, enquanto esta permanecia imóvel, completamente estática com aquilo.

- "Sempre estás a protegê-la, não é?"- o vulto deu um sorriso sarcástico, enquanto Li colocava a jovem ainda mais atrás de si.

- "Quem é você e o que quer?" - estava sério, como nunca Sakura o tinha visto estar.

- "Se não te lembras, não serei eu quem te farei recordar!" - lançou uma magia em Syaoran, fazendo ele tombar no chão.

- "Syaoran!" - ela aproximou-se dele, assustada com aquele vulto. Mas tinha a impressão de que já o conhecia... Se o conhecia por que não se lembrava? Por quê? Li não demorou a levantar, segurando algo em sua mão fortemente.

- "Esconda-se em um lugar seguro, Sakura..." - ele a fitou nos olhos com determinação.

- "Mas..." - ela tentou protestar, mas Li a interrompeu.

- "Está tudo bem..." - ele segurou uma das mãos da japonesa tentando passar confiança. "Fiz muitas aulas para defesa, e tenho que desenferrujar." - respirou fundo e a olhou nos olhos. "Você confia em mim?".

- "Sim, eu confio..." - os seus orbes lacrimejando.

**Dry your tears with love...**

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

- "Então, vá..." - ele posicionou-se, ainda segurando algo em uma das mãos.

Yelan sempre lhe dizia que se estivesse em perigo deveria usar aquela esfera negra. Ele olhou o objeto em mãos e depois seu oponente. Sua mãe nunca falhava e não seria diferente nessa vez, tirou o paletó e ficou a esperar.

O vulto observou as feições do chinês com muita atenção... Aquele parecia não ter mudado nada... A mesma determinação brilhando nos olhos... Odiava isso naquele infeliz, e iria acabar com a vida dele antes que fosse tarde demais.

Ambos começaram a se atracar... O vulto encapuzado usando algumas magias, conseguindo machucar Li levemente no rosto, e quanto mais o inimigo atacava, o chinês levantava com mais força. Shi estava cansado daquele jogo... Ele sorriu terrivelmente e virou-se para Sakura, que estava paralisada no mesmo lugar.

- "Chegaste tua hora!" - ele jogou uma bola de energia negra em cima de Sakura, numa velocidade muito alta.

A japonesa estava parada, não conseguia mover seus pés dali... Fechou os olhos e esperou pelo impacto que não aconteceu, estranhando isso, abriu seus orbes lentamente e encontrou Li com uma espada em mãos... Os olhos dele vidrados no oponente a sua frente. Aparentava estar muito irritado... Definitivamente, tudo isso estava muito estranho... Nunca tinha visto Syaoran daquele jeito... Ele parecia diferente... Mudado... Fitava-o completamente confusa... Mas... Onde ele tinha conseguido aquela espada?

- "Deus do fogo, vinde a mim!".

**Dry your tears with love...**

_Seque suas lágrimas com amor..._

**Continua...**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

XDDDDDDD! Aposto que por essa vcs não esperavam, não é mesmo? (rindo muito) Ok... Acho que entenderam o nome do cap depois de terem lido tudo, né? (sorriso) Não tenho muita coisa pra dizer deste cap... Esperem e verão! Pelo menos eu os satisfiz com um beijinho do casal! E fikou kawai! Vcs não acharam?

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Música do cap:**_ X-Japan, Tears._

**Obs sobre a música: **_Normalmente eu sempre ouço a música que coloco no capítulo, só que essa, infelizmente, eu nunca ouvi. Se as partes e o refrão estiverem em ordem desconexa, peço mil e uma desculpas. O problema é que, quando eu li a letra desta canção, não me contive e tive que utilizá-la e ela não estava separada por refrão e nem nada disso. Por isso, mais uma vez, peço desculpas._

**Notas da revisora:**

Olá, queridos e queridas leitores de Anjos!

Falem a verdade... Esse capítulo está muito bom, não acham?

Achei maravilhoso ler essa última frase do Li... Fazia tanto tempo! Deu para matar as saudades um pouco!

Bem, como sempre, muito bom revisar as suas fics, querida... E com este capítulo não foi diferente! Amei, parabéns! E aposto que não fui a única!

Ai, ai... Não sei mais o que dizer... Acho que é isso por hoje! XD

Review, pessoal! o/

_§ Mara §_

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**MeRRy-aNNe:**_ Vc sempre me apoiando, né? Tava revendo os meus reviews antigos, e vc é uma das pessoas que me acompanham desde o início... Poxa, te agradeço de verdade, linda! Ah! E eu amei o apelido! Bom... Eles tiveram até um abraço nesse cap! XD! Sei que vc torçe por eles, amada! Mas, nessas horas eu tenho que esquecer que sou uma leitora, pra ser autora! XD! Não se preocupe... Como diz o Yoh: "Pra tudo se tem um jeito!". Kissus!_

**Jenny-Ci:**_ Oi lindinha! Tô mó feliz contigo... Conversar com vc foi o máximo no msn! Pode deixar que eu não me esquecerei de ti e logo comentarei seu fic! Não se preocupe... Sofrer por amor é normal, amiga. Quem não sofre, né? Se não sofre, já sofreu, isso é certeza. Temos que dar as mãos, pois, estamos na mesma... _u.u' _Olha quem fala! O.O Vc diz que eu escrevo bem! E vc então escreve majestosamente! Já escreveste um épico, e repete a mesma dose de sucesso! Quando eu crescer, quero ser como vc, oras! Verdade que eu amo mostrar muito os sentimentos dos personagens, mas... Vc faz o mesmo, boba! Acredite! E saiba amada, amei ter implicado com vc e a Lis no msn! Espero que façamos isso mais vezes! Afinal, Sesshoumaru 'daquele jeito' é minha propriedade... Vc sabe! (rindo muito pela implicância)._

**Kayra Hiyana:**_ Oi! Vc é nova, e seja bem vinda á "Anjos de Luz". Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Assim, eu fico muito sem graça! E mesmo assim, agradeço pelo esforço do nome _**dele**_que agora se chama: _**Shi.**_ Veremos ainda o que "Anjos" vai dar... XD!_

**Lan Ayath: **_É isso aí! Obrigada mesmo pelas suas sugestões de nome! E como viu neste cap, o nome _**dele**_será Shi, como vc sugeriu! Não é legal? Tinha muito a ver com a cara dele! Mas, não fike triste... Detesto dizer isso, mas, há coisas piores por vir em "Anjos"... Aguarde e confie, amada... XD! Bom! Eu sei que vc cobra, mas, eu tenho que ir por ordem..._

**inumaníaca ying fa: **_Oi xará! Agora eu acertei seu nome, não é mesmo? Bom... Eu já tinha comentado com a Lilinha sobre paródias em "Anjos", mas, a ela tem estado super ocupada ultimamente e não dá... _u.u'_ Nem no cap 2 de "Evil", ela fez paródia. Também acho essa fic meio depressiva e aposte, vai fikar pior... Viu do jeito que terminou, né? (gota) Torça pelo casal, assim como eu torcerei!_

**Beatriz:**_ Calma... Realmente, não precisa me estrangular... (gota dupla) Eu demorei a postar esse cap, por alguns problemas... Pessoais e técnicos... (olhando feio pro micro) Eu espero que tudo se resolva... Não quero ter que apagar tudo de vez, novamente... ¬¬_'_ Ah! Curiosa eu também sou e muito, sabe? E imagino como vc esteja, já que estou começando a finalizar esse fic... ç.çFarei tudo o que eu puder pra não te decepcionar e aos outros leitores! _

**Bom, gente! Mais uma vez obrigada por não deixarem a fic e eu de mão! Agradeço muito os coments de vcs e continuem assim! Mesmo que seja uma frase, digam! Não sabem como é importante para um autor saber o que vcs gostaram e o que desejam que melhore. Eu farei o meu melhor, eu juro!**

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**Notas finais:**

**_Aí, gente! Acabou mais um cap! E "Anjos" começa a entrar na reta final. E é nessa hora que eu começo a ficar bastante nervosa. _****u.u'_ Mas, prometo dar o meu melhor... O próximo cap está muito legal e com mais ação... Afinal, o Shi apareceu pros pombinhos e o nosso guerreiro, já atacou. Meu coração está na mão... (nervosa mesmo) Devem faltam no máximo uns 3 caps para "Anjos" acabar. Não me abandonem nesse fim! Continuem comentando! Todas suas sugestões e críticas serão aceitas! A _Lan _foi uma prova disso!_**

****

**_Quero agradecer a Mara, minha linda mãezinha, por ter revisado o cap e deixado suas notas. Também estava com saudades dessa frase do Syaoran, mãe. Agora, vai ser costume ter esse tipo de frases nesse fic._**

****

**_Bom, enfim... Se cuidem, e prometo mesmo não me demorar com o próximo cap desse fic. Beijinhos e nos vemos no cap 15... _**

****

Ass: _Kao-chan._


	15. Até que a chama se apague

**Notas da autora:**

**Gente, fui olhar nos meus outros capítulos de Anjos e esse foi o maior já escrito! Acreditem se quiser. Demorei, mas, eu acho que caprichei! XD! Espero que seja do agrado de vocês! Boa leitura!**

Obs 1: Neste fic, há magia! Então, resumindo tudo há Yue e Kerberus nesta fic... Apesar de não aparecer no princípio...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

**Obs 3 (que não estava aqui antes, por favor leiam):** Agora tenho um novo modo de escrever os _flasbacks_, acho que ficaria melhor assim. Testei em "Incompleto" e achei que ficou muito bom... Guardem minhas palavras, ainda vou reeditar esse fic de maneira decente, depois de mais ou menos, 2 meses que eu terminá-lo. Bom, explicando o modo dos _flasbacks_: Palavras em **negrito**, são as falas dos personagens, e em _itálico_, são as ações destes, nos _flasbacks._ entederam? Se lerem esse cap e não entederem, por favor me mandem e-mail, ou falem nos reviews, ok?

**Música do cap: **How can I not love you? Da cantora Joy Enriquez.

() - Opinião da Autora.

"" - Falas dos personagens.

'' - Pensamentos dos personagens.

**Cap dedicado:** Aos meus bebês coelhinhos que infelizmente não sobreviveram. Sei que eles nem imaginam essa história, mas, eu os amava muito mesmo que eles não tenham ficado muito tempo comigo...

»» Anjos de luz »»

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Revisora: M. Sheldon.

Capítulo 15: Até que a chama se apague...

Quase deu um pulo sobre a cama quando abriu os olhos. As imagens ainda passavam na sua mente como um raio de tão rápidas e desconexas, afinal, o que tinha acontecido? Respirou profundamente tentando controlar as batidas descompassadas do seu coração acelerado e não teve tempo para pensar em muita coisa, pois um barulho estranho chamou sua atenção e, observando bem o lugar onde estava, notou que não era sua casa.

- "Céus..." - murmurou, enquanto se levantava com uma roupa diferente da que estava usando no dia anterior.

¤

- "Não dormiu, caro descendente..." - o inglês sorriu, aproximando-se do chinês que não parecia estar de bom humor.

- "Não quero que me enrole, Hiiraguizawa. Acho que ontem já foi o suficiente..." - bagunçou os fios rebeldes mais do que já estavam. "Se eu não tivesse lembrado, Sakura poderia ter morrido! Será que isso não entra em sua cabeça?".

- "Ela não teria morrido por que eu estava lá..." - disse tranqüilamente. "E você voltou a sentir minha presença assim que chamou sua espada. Sabia que eu estava lá...".

- "Humpf..." - resmungou, em resposta.

- "Eu estava vigiando o movimento de vocês, e não deixaria que _ela_ se machucasse..." - massageou as têmporas.

- "Que seja..." - cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo.

- "E já tem uma idéia do que vai fazer, Li? Tenho certeza que não dormiu pensando nisso..." - sentou no sofá da sala de reuniões.

- "Como sempre adivinhando tudo, não?" - fez o mesmo que Eriol. "Não há muito o que fazer...".

- "Hum... E então?" - esperou ansiosamente a resposta.

- "Vou me afastar dela... Sakura não pode mais se envolver nisso..." - suspirou pesadamente. "Nada a machucará se ela estiver fora dos planos de Shi.".

- "Tem certeza disso?" - questionou incerto.

Sabia que Syaoran estava apenas querendo protegê-la, mas isso poderia significar mais do que a vida dela: seus sentimentos, também. Se Li realmente recordava-se de tudo, tinha a plena consciência do amor que ela sentia por ele. Será que ele tinha coragem de renunciar isso?

O chinês de olhos sérios ficou calado por muitos momentos a seguir, observando a chuva que começava a cair do lado de fora da casa.

_O abraço se intensificou em volta da cintura dela, enquanto a jovem permanecia com os olhos entreabertos, parecendo bastante sonolentos, prontos para um longo descanso. Afinal, aquele dia tinha sido deveras cansativo. Ele voltou seu rosto para perto do dela, sentindo a respiração calma e morna..._

_Não estava mais agüentando aquela situação..._

_Á cada dia tornava-se mais penoso._

**- "Ainda não dormiu, Syaoran...?" - **_perguntou, esfregando um pouco os orbes esmeraldas e o fitando de perto._

**- "Estou sem sono..." - **_mentiu, mas, tentou ao máximo ser convincente._

- **"Obrigada por ficar aqui comigo..." **- _ela sorriu fracamente por estar cansada._ **"Sabe o quanto eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha, né?".**

**- "Claro que sei que você é medrosa..." - **_provocou, dando uma risada baixa. Sakura não pareceu gostar, e soltou um muxoxo como protesto. Ela nunca mudaria, mesmo depois de anos combatendo cartas clow com suas magias, agora bem mais intensas, sempre teria aquela inocência e doçura._

- **"Olha, eu não sou tanto, tá?" - **_resmungou, se levantando da 'cama improvisada' deles, e o encarando raivosamente. _

_Na realidade, não era a raiva o verdadeiro sentimento nos orbes esmeraldas, mas sim incerteza. Será que ele a achava tão incapaz assim? Tinha que admitir que estava apavorada naquele lugar... Mas fora convencida. A culpa toda era de sua amiga contadora de histórias de terror, que insistira em todos dormirem no meio de uma mata densa e extensa. Claro que queria estar em casa em sua cama quentinha, coberta por seus edredons e completamente segura, mas..._

**- "Não precisa ter medo..." - **_ele chegou mais perto dela, encostando seus rostos, fazendo a japonesa ruborizar-se na hora._ **"Eu prometi que vou ficar aqui... Do seu lado... Agora, durma..." **- _colocou um dos dedos carinhosamente em cima dos olhos dela, os fechando devagar._

**Cannot touch...**

**Cannot hold...**

**Cannot be together...**

_Não podemos nos tocar..._

_Não podemos nos abraçar..._

_Não podemos estar juntos..._

- "Tenho..." - foi tudo o que respondeu e, sem olhar para trás, dirigiu-se à saída da casa.

¤

Passou por entre algumas janelas que davam acesso à parte da frente da casa, e piscou os olhos, confusa quando avistou Li saindo, e não parecia lá nos seus melhores dias. Estranhou ele ter ido sem ao menos ter lhe falado nada.

- "Algo me diz que não são boas notícias..." - sussurrou para si mesma, enquanto andava para encontrar alguém conhecido. Não precisou andar muito, pois logo a prima apareceu em sua frente.

- "Que bom que acordou, Sakura!" - sorriu, tranqüilizada. "Estava tão preocupada com você..." - e a abraçou apertado. A japonesa, sem entender muito, correspondeu ao gesto de carinho.

- "Tomoyo..." - foi se afastando. "O que aconteceu, afinal? Um homem estranho atacou a mim e ao Syaoran... Eu não consegui entender nada... Estou tão confusa.".

- "Olha, não se preocupe com isso... Está tudo bem agora..." - disse ela, tentando mudar de assunto.

- "Como posso não me preocupar, Tomoyo?" - arregalou os olhos e a fitou seriamente. "Aquele homem ou sei lá o que poderia ter nos matado! Eu vi... Senti..." - colocou ambas as mãos no coração. "Eu senti que ele queria nosso mal. Você entende?".

- "Fique calma, Sakura..." - a abraçou. "Foi só uma impressão sua...".

- "Acho que não..." - a voz saía falhada. "Sinto que isso ainda não acabou...".

¤

Abriu a porta com pouco esforço, sentando-se - desabando - em cima do sofá da sala, como se estivesse esgotado daquele dia interminável. Não tinha pregado os olhos a noite toda, preocupado com o destino de sua _flor_... Ela não poderia saber de nada, isso pouparia sua vida. E ele sempre estaria lá para protegê-la...

Não estava disposto a envolvê-la em problemas... Dessa vez, ela teria a vida normal que sempre havia desejado, mesmo que isso significasse abdicar de sua vida junto dela. Respirou profundamente. Era a única solução que podia ser tomada...

**Cannot love...**

**Cannot kiss...**

**Cannot have each other...**

_Não podemos nos amar..._

_Não podemos nos beijar..._

_Não podemos ter um ao outro..._

**- "Você tem mesmo que ir?" - **_perguntou, ainda abraçada a ele._

**- "Sabe que sim, Sakura... Mas, eu não demorarei na China. Farei tudo o que tiver de ser feito e logo voltarei para cá..." - **_percebeu que o semblante da menina entristeceu na hora. Por isso não gostava de despedidas, ainda mais quando envolviam sua flor no meio. Detestava olhar para ela e notá-la triste, magoada, qualquer coisa. Se ela soubesse o quanto também queria ficar ali, ao seu lado._ **"Escute, não precisa ficar assim..." - **_ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo de melhor forma._ **"Vão ser apenas duas semanas! Eu prometo...".**

**Must be strong...**

**And we must let go...**

_Preciso ser forte..._

_E nós precisamos nos deixar..._

_Quem era ela para pedir que Li ficasse? Apenas uma amiga de escola, que o amava, é claro, porém que ainda não tivera nem ao menos a coragem de dizer-lhe isso... Nunca mais ambos tocaram no assunto, e toda vez que ele tinha que viajar, afastar-se dela, mesmo que fosse por um dia sequer, não tinha como a japonesa não se abalar._

**- "Promete mesmo?" - **_ela parecia - e estava - muito ansiosa com a resposta._

**- "Sim, não se preocupe..." - **_ele deu um sorriso tranqüilizador, daqueles que ele apenas guardava para Sakura, e ela sorriu de volta, com alegria. Ele sempre cumpria suas promessas._

Eram muitas as lembranças, mas, estava disposto a enterrá-las se o objetivo maior fosse proteger e manter Sakura segura. E era exatamente isso que iria fazer. Não havia mais dúvidas, apenas a certeza de que ela estaria bem no fim das contas.

¤

- "Então, foi isso que aconteceu?" - ela não parecia querer acreditar.

- "Sim, e quando a encontramos com o Li, ele explicou tudo." - Tomoyo, completava com um sorriso.

- "Mas... Não pode ser isso..." - confusa, ela os encarou. "Eu tinha certeza que tudo foi muito real! Eu vi um homem flutuando no céu! Eu sei que isso parece loucura, mas sei o que vi!" - levantou-se sobressaltada. - "Por que o Li tinha que ir embora num momento desses!".

**- **"Ele teve coisas a resolver, Sakura..." - tentou explicar o inglês. Ela sentou-se cruzando os braços, irritada, no mesmo momento.

- "Eu não consigo entender, Eriol! Eu tenho certeza que vi tudo aquilo! Não pode ter sido um delírio meu! E se Li estivesse aqui, ele poderia comprovar isso!" - andava de um lado para o outro na sala. Tomoyo e o inglês não sabiam mais o que dizer para convencê-la do contrário. Sakura observou o modo com que eles a fitavam e suspirou pesadamente. "Devem estar pensando que eu sou louca, não é mesmo?".

- "Claro que não, Sakura!" - Tomoyo se aproximou da prima. "Isso podia ter acontecido com qualquer um... Afinal, um pesadelo pode sempre confundir qualquer pessoa, não é Eriol?".

- "Sim, é claro... Não precisa se sentir mal por isso.".

Sakura levantou uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Tudo bem que eles dois eram noivos, mas, estavam muito cúmplices naquele momento em especial. Tinha a sensação bem forte que eles lhe escondiam algo, mas, seja lá o que fosse, ambos não diriam, já que pareciam estar 'juntos nessa'.

- "Tá bom... Não vou mais pensar nisso..." - mentiu. "De qualquer forma, agradeço por ter me deixado dormir aqui..." - deu um sorriso sem graça.

- "Até parece que precisa agradecer, Sakura..." - Tomoyo a abraçou, carinhosamente. "Sabe que precisando sempre estaremos aqui para te ajudar!".

- "Sim... Eu sei..." - correspondeu o abraço. "Bom, agora eu tenho que ir." - se afastou aos poucos dos braços da prima. "Nos veremos em breve! Até mais!".

Entre as ruas, logo após ter saído da cada de Tomoyo, ficou repensando e tentando lembrar dos fatos - que para ela existiam - da noite anterior. E Syaoran tinha simplesmente ido embora, sem dizer absolutamente nada a ela. Será que até mesmo aquele beijo que trocaram fora tudo ilusão da sua cabeça?

O que tinha sido real disso tudo, e o que fora imaginação?

Naquele momento em que sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus, teve a mais absoluta certeza de que o sentimento que nutriam não eram apenas obras do acaso. Parecia que ambos estavam destinados a se conhecerem, e a viverem esse amor eternamente. Amor... Agora, nem ao menos sabia se aquele beijo tinha acontecido. E nunca teria coragem de perguntar algo assim a um dos sócios da empresa onde trabalhava.

Afinal, apesar de tudo, ele ainda era seu chefe. Havia muitas coisas entre eles. Muitas barreiras que, talvez, nunca fossem transpassadas.

**Cannot say...**

**What our hearts must know...**

_Não podemos dizer..._

_O que os nossos corações precisam saber..._

E mesmo que tudo agora parecesse tão errado, ela conseguia sentir que com essa decisão estava perdendo _algo_ tão importante...

**How can I not love you?**

**What do I tell my heart?**

**When do I not want you here in my arms?**

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

_O que vou dizer pro meu coração?_

_Quando que eu não te quero aqui em meus braços?_

¤

Já tinha se passado uma semana depois do incidente com Shi, e ele a todo custo evitava cruzar-se com Sakura pelos corredores da empresa. Agora que se recordava de tudo, era muito difícil fitá-la sem que não sentisse algo. Não poderia demonstrar, estava fora de qualquer cogitação. O dia estava nublado, repleto de nuvens negras no céu, assim como a sua vida estava sendo ultimamente, suspirou. Não adiantava nada ficar se lamentando sozinho... Ouviu batidas na porta e olhou para a mesma por alguns segundos.

- "Entre..." - ordenou, com uma voz impessoal.

- "Com licença, senhor Li..." - a japonesa entrou, e parecia estar abalada com alguma coisa que ele não soube dizer o que era. Evitava encará-lo e, deixando sua cabeça sempre voltada para o chão, ela se aproximou a passos lentos e deixou uma pilha de papéis dentro de uma pasta preta em cima da mesa dele. "O fornecedor pediu para que o senhor avaliasse o contrato e depois assinasse..." - murmurou, como se tivesse algum medo de observá-lo.

**How does one walks away, from all of the memories?**

**How do I not miss you, when you are gone?**

_Como vamos fugir, de todas as lembranças?_

_Como não sentirei sua falta, quando você se for?_

- "Obrigado..." - foi o que respondeu, simplesmente, sentindo seu coração estilhaçar vendo a distância que se interpôs entre eles. "Se é só isso, pode se retirar...".

- "Sim, senhor..." - sussurrou, deu as costas para ele e, com passos mais rápidos, saiu do recinto.

Teve vontade de se estapear pelo que tinha feito a sua flor, mas não podia voltar atrás. Era tudo para protegê-la, livrá-la de um mal maior. Ele conseguiria acabar com Shi e, assim, ambos ficariam juntos e unidos. Agora não era possível... O chinês se levantou da cadeira, impaciente, e jogou alguns papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa, suas ações repletas de raiva. Com o barulho de coisas caindo, a secretária que agora o estava atendendo abriu a porta sem bater.

- "Senhor Li!" - arregalou os olhos ao ver a bagunça que tinha se formado.

- "Arrume tudo isso... Eu não volto mais hoje." - não se importou com o rosto espantado da mulher em sua frente e saiu a passos pesados. Isso estava sendo mais difícil do que imaginava.

¤

Sentada um pouco mais afastada da sala de Syaoran, ela se perguntava o que realmente tinha acontecido naquele dia depois do trabalho. Tudo tinha sido tão real, mas, pelo jeito que Li a estava tratando, era apenas coisa de sua imaginação. Não podia ser... Se fechasse os olhos, ainda poderia sentir os lábios carinhosos dele sobre os seus.

Os olhos lacrimejaram apenas por ter visto aqueles momentos de novo em sua cabeça, e ela logo tratou de secar as lágrimas antes que elas quisessem aparecer em suas esmeraldas. Ele a estava evitando, isso a japonesa tinha entendido, mas, por quê? Qual seria o motivo para isso? Será que em algum momento havia feito algo errado? Ao menos sabia o que tinha sido real ou não... Tudo estava tão confuso...

**Cannot dream...**

**Cannot share...**

**Sweet and tender moments...**

_Não podemos sonhar..._

_Não podemos compartilhar..._

_Doces e lindos momentos..._

- "Vai para algum lugar hoje depois do trabalho, Sakura?" - uma das meninas do seu trabalho a tirou de seus devaneios. Ela percebeu a nova secretária de Li ir às pressas até sua sala e depois ele sair com cara de poucos amigos, a ruiva suspirou pesadamente.

- "Não estou com clima para festas, Tomoko..." - com uma expressão desanimada.

- "Mas é por isso mesmo!" - a garota sentou-se ao seu lado. "Olha só pra você! Tão jovem e tão bonita, com uma cara desse jeito! Parecendo que acabou de voltar de um enterro!" - revoltada. "Não mesmo! Vamos sair e você vai se distrair! Tenho certeza que ficará bem melhor! O que me diz?".

- "Acho melhor não... eu..." - ela recomeçou e a mulher ao seu lado rodou os olhos.

- "Você vai e não tem discussão! Todas as mulheres daqui estão indo, então, terminado o expediente, vamos nos arrumar e ir, ok?" - piscou o olho e com um sorriso largo se distanciou.

_"Talvez, não seja tão ruim assim..."_ - ela pensou, e voltou aos seus afazeres. Precisava mesmo se distrair um pouco.

¤

Muito mal escorado no chão da sala, com a cabeça apoiada num travesseiro do sofá, ele ouviu a campainha insistir mais uma vez em tocar. Será que quem quer que fosse, não entendia que ele não queria atender? Virou-se para o outro lado, colocando mais um dos travesseiros no ouvido, talvez assim conseguisse descansar um pouco mais.

Mais uma vez a campainha tocava... Ele bufou e sentou-se ouvindo o barulho que não era muito, mas agora para seus ouvidos parecia uma buzina ensurdecedora.

- "Já vai!" - resmungou, contrariado. Foi até o banheiro lavar um pouco o rosto para ter uma aparência melhor, apesar de que no momento, essa não era uma de suas maiores preocupações e abriu a contra gosto a porta.

- "Nossa! Que demora, Xiao Lang!" - cruzou os braços. "Pensava que ia esperar aqui fora pelo resto da vida!" - e foi entrando no apartamento.

**- **"O que está fazendo aqui, Mei Ling?" - observando a mesma entrar sem cerimônias.

- "Oi pra você também, priminho!" - sentou-se num dos sofás. Syaoran rodou os olhos, impaciente. Sabia que alguma havia para que ela estivesse ali.

- "Algum problema com o clã?" - ainda de pé. "Por que se for isso, eles que se virem por um tempo, tenho muitas coisas a resolver por aqui...".

- "Não é nenhum problema com o clã, nem nada! Eu só vim por que queria saber como estava." - deu um sorriso compreensivo.

- "Não devia ter despencado da China por isso..." - desviou os olhos dos dela, ajeitando algumas coisas espalhadas na sala.

Ele não parecia querer ter nenhuma conversa com ninguém. A chinesa ali então, percebeu que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis como pensava.

- "Eu já sei que você se lembrou, Xiao Lang..." - ela murmurou e o chinês a fitou intensamente.

Alguns momentos de silêncio desconfortável se fizeram entre eles, Meiling estava apreensiva, não sabia o que passava pela cabeça do primo, mas, do jeito que ele era impulsivo, boa coisa não era. Mas não podia deixá-lo sozinho num momento tão crítico como aquele, sabia que ele nunca pediria ajuda, mas a chinesa não precisava de palavras.

- "Se já sabe, o que diabos faz aqui então?" - ele a encarou. Os orbes âmbares, fitando-a intensamente. "Tem consciência do que está para acontecer? E se tem, mesmo assim veio até aqui?" - irritado, ele andava de um lado para o outro, parecendo um animal enjaulado.

- "Você tem que se acalmar, Xiao..." - a menina se aproximou, mas, ele se afastou mais contrariado do que já estava.

- "Me acalmar! Você está louca!" - colocou a mão entre os fios cobres, os desarrumando ainda mais.

- "Se você ficar assim, nada vai se resolver..." - ela suspirou pesadamente. "Pense na Sakura...".

- "Não a coloque nisso..." - se sentou, com um semblante agora mais ameno. Era sempre assim... Sakura era o nome que amansava a fera que existia dentro dele.

- "Não vai poder evitá-la para sempre, Xiao..." - ela colocou a mão nos seus ombros, compreensiva. "Eu sei que está sofrendo com isso, pois tenho consciência de quanto a ama... Todo mundo que conhecia vocês dois antes, tinha.".

**Cannot feel...**

**How we feel...**

**Must pretender it's over...**

_Não podemos sentir..._

_O que estamos sentindo..._

_Temos que fingir que acabou..._

- "Não nego isso, Mei Ling, mas não pode ser..." - ele suspirou. "Não agora... Ela pode correr perigo se ficar ao meu lado. Ela ainda não se lembra de nada, e assim, Shi não irá persegui-la... Ela estará a salvo...".

- "Será mesmo?" - ele voltou seus olhos para ela. "É por ela não saber e estar desprotegida que Shi poderia atacá-la. E você não estaria lá para protegê-la." - com um semblante sério.

- "Ele não teria coragem..." - estreitou os olhos, o sangue começando a borbulhar em suas veias.

- "Você sabe que ele não tem escrúpulos, Xiao..." - murmurou e ele se levantou num pulo.

- "Se ele encostar num fio de cabelo dela, eu juro que..." - mas foi interrompido pela prima.

- "Eu sei, Xiao... É por isso que você tem que estar ao lado dela sempre." - olhou para o relógio de pulso. "Bom, eu tenho que ir..." - deu um beijo no rosto dele e o abraçou, rapidamente.

- "Mas, você vai para onde?" - questionou, preocupado. "Pode dormir por aqui, se quiser...".

- "Não se preocupe! Eu ficarei num hotel, pertinho daqui." - ela deu um sorriso sincero. "Eu ficarei bem!" - o abraçou com mais força. "Sei que tomará a decisão certa..." - deu um aceno com uma das mãos e fechou a porta do apartamento com um suspiro pesado. "Tomara que dê tudo certo..." - murmurou, para si mesma e saiu o mais rápido possível, antes que ele mudasse de idéia e a forçasse a ficar ali.

¤

Depois de ter saído com as meninas do trabalho estava se sentindo mais solta e muito menos preocupada com as coisas. Realmente, não foi nada ruim essa idéia de Tomoko, ela também merecia se divertir. E se Syaoran não queria falar com ela, não iria ficar choramingando pelos cantos. Afinal, era uma mulher madura e adulta, não precisava de homens e nem do afeto deles para viver. Sim, era isso... A partir de hoje, iria apenas pensar em diversão e mais nada.

Era muito mais do que ela merecia e, na realidade, necessitava. Mas ainda uma dúvida persistia em sua mente. Mesmo depois de ter esquecido boa parte de sua mágoa por Li nem sequer falar com ela direito, ainda não entendia aquele súbito _gelo_ que se abateu sobre os dois. Querendo ou não, sentia falta de quando conversavam mais. Quando tinham mais contato.

- "Tenho que parar de pensar nele..." - ela suspirou, irritada. "Aquele insensível..." - murmurou.

Mas quem disse que as coisas sempre sairiam do jeito que desejava? O táxi em que estava sozinha virava mais uma esquina em direção a casa amarela e ela rodou os olhos. Talvez estivesse fazendo a coisa errada, mas não tinha mais nada a perder mesmo. Observou a chuva que agora caía fina do lado de fora e respirou profundamente.

- "Vamos mudar de rumo, moço... Quero que me leve a outro lugar." - disse, numa voz meio alterada pelas doses de bebida que havia ingerido.

- "Sim, senhorita..." - fez o que lhe era pedido, e a japonesa deu um sorriso de canto.

¤

- "Será que um dia eles ainda vão acertar?" - sentada de frente ao noivo, ela suspirou.

- "Claro... É só meu descendente tentar deixar de resolver todos os problemas do mundo sozinho." - ele deu um sorriso discreto.

- "Até parece. Se fosse assim, não seria meu priminho..." - a outra se aproximou do casal, bebericando o suco do copo. "Mas, acho que hoje eu dei uma ajudinha.".

- "Ajudinha?" - o bichano que até agora estava mais ocupado com as guloseimas da mesa, se pronunciou. "Do que está falando, pirralha?". - questionou, a curiosidade impressa em suas palavras.

- "Não te interessa, bola de pêlo!" - ela gargalhou, enquanto o leão alado bufava de raiva.

¤

Apesar de ter ido ali apenas uma vez, se lembrava perfeitamente do lugar. Parece que podia sentir a _presença_ dele por trás daquela porta. Ficou receosa se tocava ou não a campainha, estava indo longe demais com isso. Mas, não sabia direito... Parecia que uma _força_ desconhecida a impulsionava até ali. Naquele instante... Naquele momento...

Mas, antes que pudesse encostar a ponta dos dedos na campainha, alguém apareceu na porta, a surpreendendo.

- "Sakura?" - o rapaz, pareceu confuso. "O que está fazendo aqui?" - mas logo retomou a máscara de indiferença.

**Must be brave...**

**And we must go on...**

_Tenho que ser valente..._

_E temos que continuar..._

- "Eu tenho pernas e sou dona da minha vida..." - a voz dela estava mole, assim como seu corpo. "Não preciso dar satisfações a você." - se virava para ir embora, mas, tropeçou nos próprios pés, cairia com certeza se o jovem não a tivesse segurado firmemente.

- "Concordo, mas desse jeito que você está, não parece ser 'dona da sua própria vida'. O que andou bebendo?" - estreitou os olhos.

- "Não é da sua conta..." - emburrou-se com ousadia dele. Quem ele pensava que era para perguntar coisas pessoais dela?

- "A partir do momento em que eu te vi nesse estado, é da minha conta sim." - ele foi a puxando para dentro do próprio apartamento e a colocou com delicadeza no sofá. "Não enrole e me diga o que fez para ficar assim...".

- "Você não é meu parente, muito menos alguém se importa! Por isso não finja uma preocupação agora, ok?" - ela tentou se levantar, mas, novamente, suas pernas não colaboravam.

- "Pare de ser tão teimosa, Sakura!" - a segurou pelos ombros, impaciente.

**Must no say...**

**What we've known all along...**

_Não devemos dizer..._

_O que nós já sabíamos esse tempo todo..._

**- **"E se eu não parar, ein?" - ela parecia decidida, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços fortes dele. "O que você vai fazer, senhor Li?" - irritada. "Eu não sei o que eu fiz, mas, agora você mal fala comigo! O que é? Será que eu fui apenas um nada para você? Por que mesmo que Eriol tenha me dito, eu não acredito que não tenha visto aquele homem voando no céu! E se isso aconteceu, também aconteceu o nosso beijo e mesmo assim você mal olha pra mim!" - as lágrimas começaram a se fazer presentes no rosto dela. Ele paralisou enquanto a ouvia e afrouxou os ombros dela. "O que foi? Sem palavras! Eu já imaginava...".

- "Cale-se! Não sabe as besteiras que está falando!" - pronto para explodir com ela.

- "Não vou ficar quieta! Por que tudo isso que eu estou dizendo é a pura verdade!" - as lágrimas agora rolavam soltas, enquanto ela aumentava o tom de voz com ele. "Você é um insensível e na realidade Eriol e Tomoyo estão tentando me poupar, é isso! Agora eu entendi tudo!" - dava um passo para trás, muito magoada com ele.

**How can I not love you?**

**What do I tell my heart?**

**When do I not want you here in my arms?**

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

_O que vou dizer pro meu coração?_

_Quando que eu não te quero aqui em meus braços?_

- "Pare de ser tão idiota!" - ele explodiu, e a garota estacionou as ações com as palavras cruéis dele.

O chinês se aproximou dela e a segurou fortemente pelos dois braços, fazendo a mesma o encarar. Ela não queria olhar para aquele monstro sem sentimentos, que agora tinha exaurido com todas as poucas esperanças que ela tinha, mas ele a forçou. As íris âmbares a fitavam intensamente, como se um fogo começasse a arder aos poucos dentro daquele homem. Ela se encolheu... Será que tinha exagerado ao falar todas aquelas coisas? Mas, no fim, estava apenas colocando para fora toda a frustração de ficar calada e submissa aquela semana inteira de silêncio.

**How does one walks away, from all of the memories?**

**How do I not miss you, when you are gone?**

_Como vamos fugir, de todas as lembranças?_

_Como não sentirei sua falta, quando você se for?_

Ela conseguia tirá-lo do sério, como nenhuma pessoa chegava a fazê-lo. Arrancava rapidamente toda a máscara de indiferença que ele tinha se forçado a colocar na frente dela. Era como se ela não entendesse aquele seu esforço e uma a uma quebrasse as barreiras que ele tinha erguido. A japonesa o fitava num misto de susto e ansiedade, enquanto as palavras dele faltavam... Iam aos poucos simplesmente _desaparecendo_ como uma nuvem de fumaça. Eram engolidas pelos seus instintos... Pelo olhar confuso e tão lindo daquela mulher que nem sequer em um segundo de sua existência deixou de sentir falta.

Sempre em sua vida, sabia que _faltava_ alguma coisa... Algo inexplicável... E agora ela estava ali, entre seus braços. O fitando com aquelas esmeraldas marejadas, que nunca deixou de amar. Os braços foram afrouxando o aperto que antes tinha sobre a japonesa, enquanto ambos os rostos se aproximavam, sem ao menos eles dois notarem.

- "Syaoran..." - murmurou, e ele a calou com um dos dedos.

- "Não fale nada..." - o nariz dele roçava contra o rosto de boneca da menina. O barulho que a chuva fazia do lado de fora era completamente ignorado pelo casal.

**How can I not love you?**

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

Os lábios pousaram delicadamente sobre os dela, de nada lembrando a _confusão_ anterior que tiveram á poucos momentos, enquantos os braços dele, a traziam para mais perto, num abraço possessivo. Mesmo que a razão lhe dissesse que devia se manter longe de Sakura para mantê-la em _aparente_ segurança, todo o seu ser reclamava por passar tantos segundos sem o calor dela perto do seu.

As bocas coladas não queriam ser separadas, enquanto as mãos se exploravam sozinhas um o corpo do outro com vontade. Sentiam tanta saudade daqueles momentos e _ela_ não tinha certeza do que mais era real, ou não era. O beijo se aprofundou como mágica, enquanto ele a envolvia ainda mais entre os braços dele. As línguas roçavam quentes e necessitadas, pedindo por mais.

**Must be brave...**

**And must be strong...**

_Tenho que ser valente..._

_E eu preciso ser forte..._

Ele não agüentava mais segurar e prender seus sentimentos... Estava fraco perante ela. A necessidade de respirar se fez presente na pior hora para os dois que estavam tão envolvidos, mas isso não os impediu. O chinês abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar o colo da japonesa com fervor, como se aquele fosse o último dia em que ambos se veriam. Sakura estava em êxtase, não sabia o que pensar, nem exatamente o que fazer. Ali entre os braços dele, tinha certeza que não teria medo de nada, estaria para sempre segura e protegida. Ela massageou os cabelos dele, sentindo o cheiro másculo de Syaoran fazer parte de seu corpo aos poucos.

As mãos faziam o trabalho sozinhas, como se fossem guiadas pela saudade inconsciente dos dois. Logo Li estava despido de sua blusa e calça, enquanto Sakura apenas permanecia de roupas íntimas. Ela tocava em seu tórax bem definido lentamente, como se provasse de uma fruta saborosa aos pedaços, ele murmurou alguma coisa que ela não soube o que era, e nem quis descobrir. Mais uma vez o rapaz aproximou de seus lábios e os tomou agora com mais intensidade e desejo. Colocando ambas as mãos nas costas dela, passeando e apertando-a mais contra seu corpo.

**Cannot say...**

**I will do no alone...**

_Não podemos dizer..._

_Eu não quero ser só..._

Como se um raio o atingisse, ele percebeu o _estado_ em que ambos estavam, ofegantes... Aos poucos, foi se afastando da japonesa, enquanto ela confusa voltava seus olhos curiosos para ele.

- "O que foi?" - ela murmurou, recuperando o ar.

- "Não podemos continuar com _isso_..." - se afastando definitivamente dela e virando de costas.

Sakura sentiu o chão desabar sobre seus pés, estavam indo longe demais, mas mesmo que isso estivesse acontecendo, ela _sentia_ que isso era o certo a acontecer. As íris não demoraram a se encher de lágrimas desgostosas, mas principalmente, arrependidas. Engoliu seco... O que ele estava pretendendo fazer com ela? Enlouquecê-la? Fazer com que ela ficasse completamente dependente dele?

- "Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Syaoran?" - questionou, alterada. O semblante transtornado.

- "É complicado..." - ele desarrumou os fios. "Precisa entender que tudo o que eu faço é para o seu bem, Sakura!".

- "Meu bem!" - soluçou, quase perdendo a voz. Ela não pensava mais, aproximou-se dele, e o abraçou fortemente. "Eu sinto algo tão forte por você, Li... Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, nós mal nos conhecemos, mas, sei que a minha vida está ligada a você. Nunca fui muito de romantismos, mas é isso que sinto." - se afastou e o encarou nos olhos. "Será que você não consegue sentir?".

- "Sakura... eu..." - ele recomeçou, mas, os orbes brilhantes dela faziam com que ele se calasse.

**How can I not love you?**

**What do I tell my heart?**

**When do I not want you here in my arms?**

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

_O que vou dizer pro meu coração?_

_Quando que eu não te quero aqui em meus braços?_

- "Será que não consegue perceber tudo o que sentimos quando estamos juntos?" - acariciou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos. "Eu não acredito que todos esses beijos não tenham sentido para você, Syaoran..." - uma lágrima solitária percorria a bochecha dela.

- "Sakura..." - ele levou um dos dedos até a lágrima dela.

Não queria se render desse jeito... Ela tinha que entender que as razões dele eram importantes. Seu coração tinha que compreender que era tudo para que sua amada ficasse em segurança. Tudo em função de única e exclusivamente protegê-la.

_"Protege-a entre seus braços..." _- uma voz insistia dentro de seu ser.

- "Se me disser agora que nunca sentiu nada, eu juro que saio por aquela porta e nunca mais volto!" - pareceu decidida, mas, desejava que ele pedisse para ela ficar. "Nunca mais apareço e nem toco nesse assunto novamente!".

**How does one walks away, from all of the memories?**

**How do I not miss you, when you are gone?**

_Como vamos fugir, de todas as lembranças?_

_Como não sentirei sua falta, quando você se for?_

Uma parte sua insistia em deixar o caso por encerrado e levar seu _plano_ adiante, mesmo que isso custasse a pessoa e o sentimento que lhe era mais caro. Mas, eram tantas as lembranças, tantos os momentos e as sensações que tinha com ela, que era difícil - praticamente impossível - deixar para trás.

A chuva do lado de fora se intensificou, e ambos olharam para a janela quando sobreveio um trovão forte, Sakura inconscientemente agarrou-se no peito de Li como forma de proteção. O chinês sabia que ela sempre detestara trovões e raios, e no mesmo momento tudo se apagou. Tudo tão escuro... Tremeu entre os braços dele de medo. Desde pequena não suportava ficar no escuro.

A jovem ouviu Li murmurar alguma coisa quase inaudível, e alguns focos de luz apareceram como mágica no apartamento. Sakura não entendeu, mas também não protestou. Tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar... Ela voltou suas esmeraldas para os âmbares sérios dele, com receio. Queria esquecer todo o medo, insegurança e mergulhar por inteiro nos sentimentos. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas?

_"Se eu ao menos tivesse coragem..."_ - ela pensava, enquanto abaixava os olhos. Pelo jeito, ele iria repudiá-la.

**How can I not love you?**

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

- "Não posso deixar que saia por aquela porta, Sakura..." - ele murmurou bem perto de seu ouvido, o que fez a menina estremecer nos seus braços.

Agora tinha cedido completamente aos seus sentimentos, talvez estivesse fazendo a coisa errada, mas isso já era tarde demais para ser revisto. A única certeza que tinha, era que a queria por perto, sempre. Faria o que fosse preciso para protegê-la, custe o que custasse. Com o polegar lentamente fez com que a jovem o encarasse bem no fundo de seus olhos penetrantes e envolventes, Sakura mal sentia suas pernas tocarem no chão.

- "Por que eu sinto a mesma coisa..." - o rapaz continuou, levando suas mãos aos fios castanhos de sua amada com carinho. "Eu tentei durante muito tempo ignorar tudo isso o que eu estava sentindo, e estava decidido a fazê-lo." - a encarava com as íris sérias como sempre. "Mas, eu não quero te perder... Disso eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza." - os olhos dela piscavam sem parar mal acreditando no que estava ouvindo. "Não saia da minha vida..." - ele a abraçou.

- "Jamais..." - ela respondeu, emocionada.

Mais uma vez, pousando seus lábios nos dele, aconchegando-se no seu abraço. Pedindo fortemente a todos os deuses que aquele momento não terminasse nunca... Sua vida estava interligada com a de Syaoran, ela sabia. E agora, mais do que nunca, não tinha dúvidas. E como ela mesma disse a ele, jamais deixaria que isso mudasse entre eles. Por ela, e por ele, o amor de ambos reinaria pela eternidade.

O beijo se intensificou, como se fosse um pedido mudo que tudo aquilo que estavam vivendo nunca se acabasse, um mergulhando na alma do outro... Profundo... Imersos em emoções e sensações novas. De amarem e se corresponderem intensamente, como um único dia de suas vidas.

_Como se fosse _a força de ambos, os focos de luzes se apagaram, como velas. Nunca mais precisariam de resquícios, pois agora os sentimentos deles eram fortes o suficiente para brilharem como fonte de luz inesgotável.

**When you are gone...**

_Quando você se for..._

**Continua...**

¤

**Gente! O que dizer deste cap? Mais meloso do que isso, só dois disso, não é mesmo? XD! Trabalhei muito para que este capítulo saísse do jeito que eu queria, acabou que saiu mais doce do que eu imaginava. De repente o Syaoran e a Sakura esqueceram que eu sou a autora e começaram a ditar as falas por si mesmos!**

**Sak - Ah, Kao... Sabe como é, né? Ele estava tão romântico! (com os olhinhos brilhando).**

**Syao - E também se deixar tudo na sua conta fica muito chato... (escondendo um rosto ruborizado).**

**Kao - Sem comentários... (bufa) Mas, voltando aos leitores... (olhando feio para os protagonistas que não deixam de soltar risadinhas num canto e alguns selinhos) Eu mereço... (roda os olhos) Como diz a Lila... Vão pra um quarto! (os dois desaparecem de vista rapidinho)**

**Mas, então, voltando... Eu espero que o cap de hoje esteja do agrado de vocês, mas, não pensem que as coisas serão essas mil maravilhas. O fic está acabando e prometo muito mais ação no cap 16, ok? E agora, os reviews!**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**MeRRy-aNNe:** _Olá linda! o/ Como vai? Nunca ouvi mesmo nenhuma versão da música e ficaria muito feliz em ouvir... (sorriso) Mas, só que tem um probleminha... Meu pc está com problemas em mp3 e qualquer coisa com música, enfim... (suspira pesadamente) Acho que meu micro está com vírus. Mas, eu te aviso quando resolver tudo, viu? Obrigada! Ainda que gostou do cap, e desse? O que achou? (falando baixinho) Sabia que eu tive uma idéia de hentai? Não é lá muita coisa, mas, espero que você tenha gostado, ok? Depois me diga o que achou! E está por aí, neste cap mesmo. Vc viu.. XD!_

**Lan Ayath:** _Oi querida! XDDDDDDD! Sim, sua opinião foi escolhida e entendo por que esqueceu... (gotona) Está virando rotina eu demorar para atualizar... _u.u' _Mas, enfim... Não me mate e espero que isso não aconteça... Senão... Como vocês saberão o fim deste fic, ein? Segurem as tochas, e adagas..._

**Beatriz:** _XD! Que bom que gostou tanto! (sorriso sem graça) Sim, o Li você já viu que se lembrou de tudo, né? Agora, ele quer poupar nossa heroína... Aí, aí... Será que ele vai conseguir? Eu tento atualizar rápido, mas, fica difícil quando eu 'travo'... Mas, tentarei fazer isso. Beijinhos!_

**Yoruki Hiiraguizawa:** _Imagino que pra ti seja mesmo estranho ler o Shi como vilão, amada! Mas, aqui é só brincadeirinha! Eu imginei o grito que a senhorita deu... XD! Ás vezes a gente esquece de deixar review, Yoru, nem esquente a cabeça com isso, ok? Que bom que eu prendi sua atenção, espero que eu tenha conseguido o mesmo nesse cap... (sorriso) Reviews como os meus? Impossível... Acho que são poucos que fazem reviews tão enormes assim! XD! Beijinhos, linda!_

**Jenny-Ci:** _Tudo bem! O Sesshoumaru você sabe que tem que dividir com a Lis, e com milhões de meninas por que imagem dele semi-nu é o que não falta pela net, e eu sempre te provo isso, né amiga? (gota) Ah, você que é uma fofa! Eu também amei ter te conhecido! Foi melhor do que meus sonhos! (pisca o olho) Beijos? Experiência! O.O Tá louca? É ruim de eu ter experiência com beijos, ein? (suspira) Eu tenho com a falta deles... ¬¬ Você sabe, né? Mas, então... Espero que vc e o Sesshou também arrumem um quarto! ¬¬" Mas, eu agradeço de coração os elogios! Te adoro, amada._

**Susspirinho: **_Aí, que fofa! Obrigada pelas suas palavras, me ajudaram e muito! Desculpa a demora, mas, eu queria que o cap ficasse realmente digno, e acho que consegui isso. Tomara que seja do seu agrado!_

**M.Sheldon:** _Oi, mãezinha amada! Realmente, o Li é mesmo lindo demais! (olhos brilhando) Sinto de vez em quando uma inveja da Sak, mas, fazer o que? Ela é a protagonista, e não eu... _u.u' _Ah, mãe... Vc exagera demais falando de mim! Pombas! Olha só como vc escreve seus fics também, principalmente o que eu reviso... (falando baixinho) Está o máximo cap! Nossa... Eu até chorei! E não esquenta com a demora, eu sei que sempre posso contar com vc, querida. Te amo pacas mesmo! E precisando eu sempre estarei aqui, linda._

**Musette Fujiwara:** _Gostei e muito do seu coment. Que bom que as minhas palavras mexeram com vc, é essa a minha intenção, sabe? Ás vezes (sempre) eu demoro, mas, é pra ter elogios como esse, que me enxem de alegria e satisfação. Eu faço o que eu posso, mas, isso não significa que vcs não podem me dar um puxão de orelha. Sempre que tiver alguma opinião é só dizer, viu? E seja muito bem vinda a Anjos!_

**Gente! Mais uma vez, eu agradeço os coments de vocês e por favor, continuem falando o que pensam! Agora falta pouco para o fim, e preciso de todo o apoio que vcs puderem me dar! Cada coment é importante! Agora vamos as notinhas da minha mãe que amo tanto! Vai daí, Mara/o/**

¤

**Comentário da revisora:**

**Hai, minna-san! **

**Esse capítulo ficou simplesmente... Perfeito! (com estrelas nos olhos, encarnando Tomoyo-chan) Kawaii ao extremo! Amei... E se vocês também não amaram é porque devem ter algum problema... (XD)**

**Impossível não se encantar com um capítulo desses... E é sempre com muito prazer que eu reviso essa fic, porque eu amo ela de paixão!**

**Filha, querida... Você sabe que eu normalmente sempre esqueço desse comentário final, né? Você sempre acaba tendo que me lembrar duas ou três vezes... (lá lá lá) E talvez por causa disso não saiba, mas eu adoro essa oportunidade que me dá de dizer umas coisinhas para os leitores aqui... **

**Aliás, apenas repetir o que eles já sabem: que você é uma escritora magnífica e pessoa maravilhosa! Todos nós já sabemos disso, não é? Mas não custa reforçar!**

**Ah, sim... É bom que vocês leiam tudo, tudo, viu! M-chan vai ficar chateada se vocês não lerem todas essas baboseiras que escrevo, porque sempre acabo fundindo minha cuca pensando no que escrever aqui (não me perguntem porque isso acontece). De qualquer jeito, nesse tudo saiu naturalmente. Por isso tá maior que o normal. ( . )**

**Chega de falar... E chega de ler... Agora é hora de... COMENTAR! Hehe!**

**Kissus...**

**M. Sheldon**

¤

**Mãezinha, mais uma vez obrigada pela revisão. Se antes eu achava que o cap estava 'bom' agora, acho ele totalmente kawai! Você definitivamente, é um gênio.**

**Gente... Acabou mais um cap, e eu agradeço á todo o apoio que venho recebendo dos amigos, e pessoal que lê meus humildes fics! Nesse domingo eu faço 22 anos... (velha) Então, eu entrego isso como presente para vocês, viu? Muito obrigada por tudo! Ainda não acabou, mas, devem faltar no máximo 2 caps. Não percam o 16, ein?**

**Beijinhos!**

_Kao-chan._


End file.
